LA CAUTIVA
by bigi43
Summary: Él no soportaba que ella siempre le ganara, más cuando su padre lo presionaba con ser el mejor promedio de Hogwart, algo tenía que hacer, decidió entonces tenerla cautiva...
1. Chapter 1

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

LA CAUTIVA

Prólogo

-la odio, la odio, la odio, no daba crédito a lo vivido, -de nuevo, lo hizo de nuevo, Draco estaba furioso y ahora se tenía que enfrentar a sus padres,

Minutos antes…

Hogwarts estaba de fiesta, y Dumbledor acababa de dar los nombres de los cuatro posibles premios anuales, uno por cada casa, pero también anunció que a la fecha quien iba ganando la competencia de sabiduría era nada más ni nada menos que Hermione Granger, quién tenía su promedio 50 centésimos arriba del 2º Draco Malfoy, al escuchar eso y la felicitación por parte del profesor a ambos, el rubio palideció, estaban sus padres presentes, y él le había asegurado a Lucius que era el primero,

-cómo lo hizo, si mis exámenes son perfectos, no me he equivocado en nada, tiene que haber un error- pensaba atónito,

-con que segundo, siseo Lucius acercándose a su hijo fingiendo felicitarlo,

-debe haber un error, se excusó

-tú eres el error, inútil, -le espetó Lucius-, das vergüenza, arrastras nuestro apellido, te gana una sangre sucia, hija de muggles,

-todavía no ganó, le dijo furioso Draco, remarcando cada una de sus palabras,

-escucha, inútil, y escucha bien, faltan quince días, no se que harás, pero si es necesario que se esfume la impura, pero nadie más que un Malfoy puede ser premio anual,

Luego Lucius sonrió y se fue a reunir con su esposa, quién ya se imaginaba el humor de su marido.

Capitulo 1º

Draco se fué rápidamente a su sala común, era el comienzo del 7º curso, Voldemort había sido derrotado, gracias a San Potter, la fingida muerte de Dumbledor y la traición hacia el Sr. tenebroso de Snape, él como pudo se fue acomodando a la situación y la había sacado barata, ya que "el bueno de Dumbledor" le había perdonado su intento de asesinato del año anterior,

Flash bach

-tú Draco no querías hacerlo, le dijo paternalmente el anciano,- las circunstancias te llevaron a tí a intentar esa locura-

Fin del flash bach

-las circunstancias, pensaba el rubio, malditas circunstancias, y también se cuestionaba si él en lugar del anciano hubiera sido tan benevolente con el hijo de un traidor como Lucius, por que si bien era cierto que él no quería matar al viejo, su padre no hubiera dudado, a Lucius no le hubiera temblado la varita y el viejo lo sabía, en fin las cosas estaban así, y las malditas circunstancias hacían que esta vez, la víctima fuera ella, tenía que ganarle, su padre no le perdonaría la humillación, era fácil, o él o ella, y el hecho que la nueva víctima fuera Granger le aligeraba el trabajo, se odiaban desde siempre, tenía que acabarla, destronarla, demostrar que él, era el mejor.

Llegó a la sala,

La furia por lo vivido no lo abandonaba, encima estaba Pansy tratando de conquistarlo nuevamente.

-hola cariño, te encuentras bien, dijo la morena,

-ven, vamos a mi pieza, le respondió el chico,

-Draky sabes que me molesta que sólo me quieras para eso, le dijo la chica con fingida indignación,

-esta bien, si no quieres, contestó indiferente el muchacho,

-yo no dije eso, Draky es sólo que puedes ser…

-vienes o no, Pansy, sabes bien que busco a otra,

La chica no contestó, no se quejó, entro al cuarto y cual rutina ya sabida, se empezó a desvestir, él ni la miraba, cuando ya no quedaba ropa sobre el cuerpo de la mujer, se acostó sobre la cama, el muchacho se lanzó sobre ella con desesperación, rabia y dolor, lo demás fue sólo sexo, descarga física y emocional, ambos se quedaron dormidos.

En la sala común se encontraba Spenser, él sí amaba a Pansy y el ver como Draco la usaba para luego tirarla a un costado, lo desesperaba, él era amigo de Draco, pero estaba en contra de su accionar, después de todo la muchacha tenía sentimientos, Spenser lo sabía bien, pero estaba obligada a ser una Malfoy, auque ninguno de los tres lo deseaba.

La noche había llegado, al despertar Draco se dio un baño y se fue hacia el comedor, al entrar se tropezó con ella,

-cuidado, Malfoy, le espetó enojada la castaña al ser envestida por el rubio,

-Granger, tanta lectura te ha dejado ciega, rata de biblioteca, le siseó al oído,

-sabes que no estoy ciega, Malfoy, si lo fuera no te ganaría en los promedios para ser premio anual, le dijo la muchacha, -sin saber que terminaba de poner el dedo en la llaga y cavarse su propia tumba-

Capitulo 2

Draco no le contestó, puso su peor cara de mortio y se fue, la chica se lo quedó mirando, sabía que se había extralimitado, la cara de Draco fue elocuente, pagaría su ofrenda, Hermione pensó que a partir de ese momento tenía que tener sumo cuidado, Malfoy se iba a vengar, mientras tanto el rubio seguía maquinando, que hacer…

-desaparecerla, eso dijo Lucius, y eso era la mejor solución, pero ¿Cómo?, tenía que alejarla de sus dos guardaespaldas, lejos de la comadreja y el rajado, podía apoderarse de ella, desaparecerla por unos días, y que no pudiera clasificar para el examen, así él ganaría seguro, cuando Dumbledor diera el ganador, la liberaría, por supuesto le haría pasar unos malos momentos, se lo merecía, siempre tan segura, tan altiva, tan perfecta, tan ella, ella que no le tenía miedo, que siempre lo miraba soberbia, ¿qué haría al estar sólo con él?, ¿al ser, la cautiva?, su cautiva…

Estaba decidido, sólo que dónde la escondería, un lugar dónde nadie fuera, dónde estuvieran solos, dónde pudiera vigilarla, dónde pudiera dominarla, lo primero que pensó fueron las mazmorras, lugar lúgubre sin visitantes a excepción de Snape, pero ¿Qué diría el profesor si él le contaba su plan?, Snape era incondicional con él y su madre, pero también lo era de Dumbledor y era muy arriesgado contarle, sin embargo quiso tantearlo…

Se dirigió a las mazmorras,

-¿profesor Snape? Dijo al llegar a su oficina,

-pasa Draco, le dijo el profesor, ¿qué ocurre?,

-cómo decirlo, titubeó el rubio,

-sé de que se trata, Lucius y el premio anual,

-sí profesor, Granger me supera actualmente y el último examen es de pociones,

-lo sé, trataré de hacer el examen mas difícil de lo común, no te preocupes tu lo harás perfecto,

-¿pero si ella también lo hace perfecto?,

-ahí ya no puedo ayudarte, y conociendo a la sabelotodo…. Pero espero que triunfes Draco, por ti y por tu madre,

-lo haré, profesor, lo haré…

Draco se fue de las mazmorras descartando de plano que Snape lo ayude, tenía que hacerlo solo… sí, haría una cita a ciegas con la castaña, le mandaría una nota como un posible enamorado, por Merlín, la traga-libros seguro no recibió en su vida una carta amorosa, Draco reía sólo con el pensamiento, cuando se presente a la cita, la atrapa y se la lleva, fácil, dicho así sonaba muy, pero muy fácil.

El tiempo se acortaba, faltaba cuatro días para el examen, Hermione se pasaba las horas en la biblioteca cuando recibió una nota escrita con una letra muy pequeña y perfecta, letra a que no conocía,

Hermione,

No puedo más, te sigo a todos lados, mi corazón te pertenece, y tú ni siquiera me miras, te quiero, quiero que me conozcas, te espero hoy a las nueve cerca del sauce boxeador,

No me defraudes, no me dejes con mi soledad, te espero

Quien te ama… yo

La chica lo leyó, se ruborizó y lo guardo con cuidado dentro de su túnica miró su reloj muggle, eran las siete, faltaban sólo dos horas, por Merlín, que voy a hacer, pensó.

Capitulo 3

Hermione estaba nerviosa, nunca había recibido una nota como esa, ni siquiera un simple piropo, nada, si no fuera por Víctor Krum, su vida sentimental sería un desastre, por lo menos lo de Víctor había servido para poner un poco celoso a Ron, sonreía recordando la castaña, auque todo quedó ahí, estúpidos celos y nada más, ella quería un amor, Ron u otro, al pelirrojo ya no lo esperaba más, pero nadie parecía interesarse en ella, todos la veían como una máquina de sabiduría, una come-libros, una sabelotodo, una rata de biblioteca, cualquier cosa menos una mujer, y en sus diecisiete años eso le dolía más de lo que ella misma pensaba…

-por Merlín, que hago, seguro es una cargada, alguno que no tiene nada que hacer y se divierte un poco con la traga- libros, analicemos fríamente, se decía a sí misma, la nota dice que me sigue a todos lados, no viste a nadie Hermione, quién te sigue, si siempre estas sóla, excepto cuando Ron o Harry te acompañan, pero éstos últimos días por el bendito examen de Snape, estuviste siempre sola, es una broma de mal gusto, -concluyó-, agarró el papel y lo rompió.

A las nueve cerca del sauce boxeador…

Draco estaba escondido detrás de unas matas, tenía todo preparado cuando la chica se acercara, él caminaría hacia ella y lo primero era lanzarle un hechizo para que no pudiera ver, era magia muy avanzada, pero él era un excelente mago le salía al dedillo, luego se lanzaría un hechizo distorcionador a su voz, para que la castaña no lo reconociera,

la atraparía y la llevaría a la casa de los gritos, ahí tenía comida y agua, mantas y una especie de cama, todo en un cuarto que estaba oculto y sellado,

Eran las nueve y quince minutos, la chica no llegaba, nueve y media…diez menos cuarto….las diez,

Draco estaba furioso..

-no viene, no viene la maldita no viene,

Salió como alma que lleva el diablo directo hacia la lechuzería, tomo una de las lechuzas del colegio y rápidamente escribió un mensaje, lo ató a la pata y le dijo,

-llévalo, a Hermione Granger, entendiste,

La lechuza le dio un picotazo en señal afirmativa y partió con el recado.

En el dormitorio de la sala común de Griffindor…

La castaña se estaba por dormir ya que se había levantado de madrugada para estudiar, cuando ve una lechuza picoteando en su ventana, la chica le abre y toma la nota de su pata,

-Hermione Granger-, era la misma caligrafía de la anterior, ya se había olvidado del tema, con fastidio abre la carta para leerla,

Veo lo poco que te importo y yo sigo aquí esperándote, con tu negativa acabas de destrozar mi corazón, mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido.

Hasta nunca,

Yo

La chica leyó y releyó el papel, no le gustaba y si era alguien que realmente la quería, y si hacia algo irremediable iba a ser ella la culpable por no haber ido, por no molestarse siquiera a saber de que se trata, se empezó a vestir, en realidad sólo se puso una capa sobre la pijama, iba a ver de que se trataba y si era una broma se vendría a dormir como si nada.

Capitulo 4

La castaña se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a ninguna de sus dos compañeras de cuarto, bajó a la sala común, por suerte no vió a nadie, salió por el retrato de la dama gorda, Harry y Ron se acercaban por el pasillo, se escondió detrás de una estatua, no la vieron, siguió su camino, llegó al parque, siguió caminando hacia los viveros, venía Nerville, -por Merlín que mala suerte-, se dijo para sí la chica, se volvió a esconder, tampoco fue vista, no quería dar explicaciones menos de una carta amorosa, -por lo menos sé que no se trata de una broma de ninguno de ellos-, pensó con una sonrisa, siguió su camino, ya estaba cerca del sauce boxeador, no veía a nadie, se acercó más, estaba a punto de volverse cuando vió la imagen de una persona, alta con una larga capa negra, se detuvo, el hombre le hizo un gesto con la mano, le indicaba que se acercara, la chica empezó a caminar hacia él,

Cuando estaba a unos pocos metros…

Draco tomó su varita y apunto a la chica,

-ciegueur totales, dijo el rubio y de su varita salió un rayo de luz violeta que ingresó en ambos ojos de la castaña,

-no!! Grito ella y se tomo la cara con las manos,

Draco corrió los pocos centímetros que los separaba y la tomó por los brazos, él ya se había encargado de distorsionar su voz,

-claro que sí, le dijo y le tapó la boca con su mano, mientras que alzándola la llevaba hacia el pasadizo oculto que le había sido revelado por Lucius una vez que le contara la historia de James Potter y Snape, desde entonces el rubio lo había utilizado cómo reuniones amorosas con sus conquistas, claro que ninguna de las chicas supo nunca a dónde eran llevadas por el sexy rey de Slytherim,

-suéltame, maldito, suéltame, gritaba la castaña,

-no seas ridícula, con todo el trabajo que tuve que hacer para atraparte, asquerosa sangre sucia, hasta tuve que escribir esas porquerías, y ahora te voy a soltar, no me hagas reír, te creía inteligente Granger,

-que quieres? Por que me haces esto?

-son órdenes y la culpa es tuya, quién te manda a ser la amigota de San Potter, mintió el rubio para que ella no lo relacionara,

-Harry ya venció a Voldemort, gritó la chica desesperada,

-vamos, sangre sucia, Voldemort no es el único enemigo de Potter, hay muchos mortios sueltos, que lo quieren muerto,

La chica se horrorizó con lo que escuchó, ella estaba relativamente tranquila desde la victoria de Harry, creía que la pesadilla había pasado, y ahora la secuestra un loco para matar a su amigo, por Merlín, tenía que escapar y avisar a Dumbledor que Harry estaba todavía en peligro,

Hermione volvió a luchar con el rubio, pero éste ya la tenía en el cuarto la tiró sobre la cama y con otro hechizo ató sus manos a ambos lados de la cama, como la chica se retorcía mucho para librarse de las ataduras, también ató sus piernas,

La castaña empezó a desesperarse, estaba sola a merced de un loco, un desconocido probablemente mortio, nadie sabía dónde estaba, nadie la había visto salir del colegio, por lo que nadie la iba a buscar, por lo menos no hasta mañana, auque la chica no quería, gruesas lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos, sus ojos que le ardían producto del reciente hechizo,

-¿que pasa? ¿estás asustada? La valiente Griffindor, es una gatita asustada, reía el muchacho,

-¿quien eres? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Hasta cuando me vas a tener acá?

-escucha, mi nombre no te importa, llámame amo, dijo riendo el rubio,

-jamás, dijo ella,

-bueno veo que eres muy orgullosa, te diré que estarás acá el tiempo que sea necesario, y que estarás sola, yo tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer, te dejaré las sogas más largas para que puedas moverte ir al baño que esta cerca, pero ese será el único privilegio que tendrás, sangre sucia, ya que me gusta la pulcritud, si te portas bien, si no me traes problemas, serán unas pequeñas vacaciones, pero si no me haces caso y quieres escapar, preferirás haber muerto, me entendiste, le dijo siseando cerca del oído,

-la chica movió afirmativamente la cabeza,

El rubio que se había echado sobre la cama para hablarle al oído, pudo aspirar el aroma de la castaña, y le agradó, se sentía poderoso, la tenía controlada, la empezó a observar, nunca se había fijado demasiado en ella,

-el idiota de Zabini tiene razón, pensó, Granger ha cambiado mucho últimamente, tiene una linda figura, buenos pechos, excelente trasero, bonitas piernas y con la mano corrió la capa que la chica se había puesto y pudo observar que sólo tenía un short y una camisolita corta de pijama-, esta apetecible, realmente apetecible…

Capitulo 5

-qué haces idiota? Gritó la castaña y se acomodó la capa,

-haciéndote el favor, lo que estabas buscando,

-yo no busco nada, afirmó la chica,

-ha? ¿no?, y por eso vas a una cita a ciegas vestida de esa forma, siseó,

La chica se acordó la ropa que tenía puesta y se puso roja, el rubio se reía,

-yo no quería…vine así vestida por que no pensaba venir y la otra…

Draco no la dejo seguir,

-no mientas, en el fondo de tu corazón estás deseando que alguien te toque, que te miré auque sea un poco y yo te haría el favor,

-métete tu favor por el culo, imbecil,

-hay Granger, que carácter podrido, con razón nadie te atiende,

-cállate, idiota y suéltame, ya estuvo bien la broma,

-sabes que no es broma, siseó nuevamente, pero ahora me tengo que ir a dormir, que la pases bien, le dijo la chica no le contestó.

Draco se fue hacia el colegio, pensaba en lo vulnerable que se veía la chica, en lo frágil que era a pesar de aparentar mucha fortaleza, de lo fácil que sería dominarla todo éste tiempo, de lo bien que se sentiría al demostrarle a Lucius que él sí era el mejor promedio, en como reaccionarían en Hogwarts al ver la desaparición de Granger, que haría San Potter y la comadreja,

Al llegar a la sala común se encontró con Zabini,

-draco te ha llegado este sobre de Dumbledor,

-dámelo, le dijo el rubio arrebatándole el sobre al moreno,

Sr Malfoy

La prueba final de Pociones para evaluar y determinar el mejor promedio de Hogwarts será pasado mañana a las 9 hs en las mazmorras, con el profesor Snape.

Lleve todos los ingredientes requeridos y llegue a horario, el incumplimiento en la hora de comienzo del examen será causal de descalificación del alumno infractor.

Saludo a ud

Dumbledor

-perfecto dijo Draco con una amplia sonrisa,

-tan seguro estas de derrotar a Granger, le dijo Zabini con un dejo de malicia,

-por supuesto, Pociones es mi materia preferida,

-será que eres el preferido del profesor, aclaró el moreno,

-como sea, ganaré, dijo el rubio mirando fulminantemente al moreno,

-seguro contestó Zabini,

Draco se fue rápidamente a acostarse, todo estaba saliendo demasiado bien pero no podía dejar de pensar en la castaña,

-está segura-, se repetía, el temor a que alguien la descubriera no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, -de cualquier manera, suponiendo eso, nadie podría culparme, no hay pruebas, que yo la rapté-, se auto convencía,

Pensando en la seguridad de Hermione se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente…

Draco fue como todos los días a desayunar, pero ésta vez prestaba atención a las conversaciones de los Griffindors,

-¿Harry, Ron, han visto a Hermione?, preguntó Pattil,

-no, ¿no estaba con ustedes?,

-se habrá levantado muy temprano ya que yo me desperté con una pesadilla a las seis de la mañana y ella ya no estaba, pero si la cama estaba desecha, es raro que ella se halla ido sin acomodarla,

-debe estar en la biblioteca, dijo Ron, de seguro se levantó preocupada de madrugada y se fue a tragar algún libro de pociones, ya saben que queda poco para su bendito examen final, concluyó el pelirrojo,

Todos rieron hasta un rubio de Slytherim, que se sonreía al comprobar lo patética y previsible que era su hermosa cautiva.


	2. Chapter 2

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo 6

Draco no pudo esperar y en cuanto todos se fueron a la sala común para luego empezar con las actividades, él salió rápidamente rumbo al sauce boxeador…

Al llegar a la habitación comprobó que la castaña dormía, todavía hipaba señal que había pasado un buen rato llorando, el chico se acercó y se sentó con suavidad sobre una punta de la cama, miraba detenidamente su rostro, era hermoso, pero se sintió culpable al ver lo hinchado que estaban sus párpados, es que el hechizo utilizado para que se quedara ciega era muy fuerte, -tal vez demasiado para la piel delicada de ella- pensó, y al llorar tanto se veía realmente mal, de todos modos sólo faltaba un día para el bendito examen y en cuanto Dumbledor anunciara que él era el ganador "el mejor promedio de los premios anuales", la liberaría… eso era el plan y eso era exactamente lo que tenía pensado hacer,

La chica se movió y con una de sus manos la izquierda, a pesar de estar atada, agarró con fuerza al muchacho, el chico se quedó quieto ella parecía soñar, mejor dicho era una pesadilla, ya que pronto empezó a llorisquear y a aferrarse más al brazo de Draco,

-no lo hagan, no lo hagan, gritaba se veía realmente perturbada, -qué estará soñando, pensaba el rubio…

-no, no por favor no…. No a él no… seguía gritando,

-no, no lo hagan, corre, corre, …..

-sálvate, no regreses por mí, escapa,

Draco empezó a ponerse mal, a quien defendía Hermione de esa manera, estaba desesperada, trato de despertarla zamarreándola delicadamente, pero la castaña mencionó a la persona por la cuál se desesperaba, gritó:

-no no te detengas, corre, Ron, corre…

-maldita comadreja, refunfuñó el rubio y sacudió fuertemente a la castaña, la chica se despertó,

-¿pero que pasa? Dijo confundida…

-nada, solo te desperté, estabas soñando con alguien ,- siseó-, seguramente alguien que había hecho una estupidez,

-¿por que no me suelta?... déjeme en paz,

-¿pasaste buena noche?

-muérete,

-yo que vine a verte, y me tratas así, me voy…

-no se valla, no quiero estar sóla atada y sin ver,

-lo siento, tendrás que poder, yo volveré a la noche, te traeré comida, no seas tonta y disfruta de estas vacaciones,

-por favor, no se valla, no quiero estar sola, Ron por que no vienes a buscarme….

-parece que a tu noviecito, no le interesas, le dijo siseando con maldad,

-Ron, Harry gritó la chica,

-no grites, no te desgastes, no sirve de nada no te escuchan

-Ronnnnn, Harryyyyyy sollozaba la chica, vénganme a buscar por favor,

El rubio la miró con odio, y se fue, dejando a Hermione sóla y desesperada,

En Hogwars empezaban a preocuparse, nadie había visto a la castaña, y todos los de Grffindor y algunos de otras casas la estaban buscando a pedido de Dumbledor, Draco se preocupó no tardarían en fijarse en la casa de los gritos, entonces pensó en hacerle llegar una nota a Potter, algo se le tenía que ocurrir, que le pondría debía actuar rápido, sí le diría que la habían secuestrado y que esperara información, -necesitaba tiempo para cumplir sus planes y luego liberarla y esa nota le daría el tiempo necesario-, pensó

Capitulo 7

-pasa, dijo Dumbledor a su visitante,

-señor, lo vengo a molestar, por que acabo de recibir una carta, dice Harry y se la entrega al director,

Dumbledor leyó dos veces la misiva, tendremos que esperar más información, se contactarán contigo, dijo el anciano,

-y sí no lo hacen, y si Hermione esta en peligro ahora,

-no te hubieran mandado esa carta, piensa Harry si hubieran querido lastimarla ya lo hubieran hecho, eso no es lo que buscan, tal ves te busquen a ti,

-no puede ser, Hermione de nuevo en peligro por mi culpa,

-sabes que no es tu culpa, además no estamos seguro de nada, solo sabemos que se la llevaron de nuestros dominios, o sea alguien cercano,

-pero quién y por qué, grito Harry,

-esa respuesta no te la puedo dar ahora, vete a tu cuarto ¿dónde encontraste la carta?, preguntó el director,

-la trajo un cuervo, un cuervo negro con pico anaranjado,

-ahh, es un animal muy extraño, no existen muchos por acá, tal vez tengamos una pista, Vildemort tenía uno, dijo el anciano,

-entonces es un mortio quien la tiene, tal vez quiera vengar la muerte de ese maldito,

-no lo sabemos Harry, tienes que esperar.

El día pasó rápidamente, al llegar la noche Draco fue a la cocina y le pidió a Dobby que le preparara alimentos, el elfo lo hizo sin preguntas, él sabía perfectamente que a los Malfoy no se los cuestionaba.

Draco llegó a la habitación,

-cómo está la cautiva, le dijo burlándose a Hermione,

-viniste, me dejaste sola, todo e día,

-ya me tuteas? Además no llamabas a tu noviecito? Que pasó no vino.

-Ron no es mi novio, es mi amigo, afirmó la chica,

-a mí no me interesa, ¿Qué me puede importar de una sangre sucia como vos? , además acá no te va a pasar nada, resulto una miedosa la Griffindor,

-no es miedo, es impotencia, si me sueltas y me das mi varita vamos a ver ¿quien le tiene miedo a quien?

-bueno deja de hablar y come, le dijo el muchacho y le acercó a las manos los panecillos que el elfo le había dado, la chica los devoraba, hacía mucho que no comía,

-veo que tienes apetito, toma, -y le puso en la mano un vaso con jugo de calabaza, Hermione lo tomo rápidamente-,

Draco la minaba, al rozar la mano de la chica, se sintió raro, no le gustaba tenerla ahí sola, se veía tan indefensa, pero no se quería arriesgar a devolverle la vista, lo podía ver, mañana luego del examen en cuanto pudiera la iba a liberar, y… ella tenía razón con una varita en la mano Hermione Granger era la bruja más temible que él conocía,

Mas tarde….

Draco se acostó temprano, quería que las horas pasaran, -terminar con todo eso, salir airoso y triunfal con su promedio en lo alto, las felicitaciones de Lucius, la cara que pondría la castaña al ver que él era el ganador, no justo ganador, pero triunfal al fin,-pensaba,

Se levantó una hora antes de lo común se preparó, apenas si fue a desayunar nada le pasaba por la garganta, sin embargo su actuación era descomunal, para el resto de la gente profesores incluidos el muchacho estaba como siempre, muy tranquilo, solo le empezó a fastidiar un suave aullido que empezó a escuchar…

Snape había llegado,

-pasen al salón dijo Snape,

Los tres alumnos entraron,

-como ya es de conocimiento de todos, dijo Snape, Hermione Granger se encuentra descalificada, por no poder cumplir el día de hoy,

Draco sonrió por dentro, los otros dos alumnos no dijeron nada,

Snape repartió unas hojas, dio la orden del comienzo del examen y todos empezaron a escribir,

Draco leyó el pergamino y se alivió sabía todo con pelos y señales, al llegar a la mitad del examen el aullido del lobo era insoportable, no sabía por que, pero ese aullido lo desconcentraba, ya casi acababa solo le faltaba una conclusión de una poción, cuando sin darse cuenta exclamó en voz alta,

-maldito aullido me pone nervioso,

-¿que es lo que pasa, Malfoy? Preguntó Snape,

-no disculpe, nada es que ese aullido me molesta, dijo el rubio,

-no se preocupe, es una manada de lobos, el que llega primero llama a los otros por medio de esos aullidos, una vez al año visitan la casa de los gritos, se nota que el lobo cazador ha encontrado un buen banquete en la casa y llama insistentemente a los otros para que lo disfruten,

Draco empalideció, Hermione, pensó, ella es el banquete,

Como un autómata se levantó y entregó la prueba, tratando de parecer lo más normal posible, se retiró del salón y empezó a correr, -por Merlín, que llegue a tiempo, ese lobo la desgarraría viva, ella estaba indefensa sin su varita, sola, atada y ciega,-

Capítulo 8

Como un autómata se levantó y entregó la prueba, tratando de parecer lo más normal posible, se retiró del salón y empezó a correr, -por Merlín, que llegue a tiempo, ese lobo la desgarraría viva, ella estaba indefensa sin su varita, sola, atada y ciega,-

Corrió desesperado por los pasillos de Hogwarts, salió al los jardines su mente estaba en blanco, el aullido le penetraba los oídos, seguía corriendo, no le importaba la mirada de los pocos alumnos que se había cruzado, hasta Blaise lo intentó detener pero el rubio lo sacó de su camino sin mediar palabra, seguía corriendo y escuchando el aullido, ya divisaba el sauce boxeador cuando un silencio mortal lo embargó, el lobo había cesado en su llamada, sintió miedo, miedo a llegar tarde, a que el animal ya hubiera matado a su presa, o que el animal lo estuviera haciendo en ese preciso momento,

Entró por el pasadizo tenía la varita en su mano, bajó escaleras, el silencio era sepulcral, se dio cuenta que por más que ella gritara pidiendo ayuda, nadie la escucharía, él se había encargado de poner un hechizo silenciador, -la trampa perfecta-, pensó, abrió la puerta lo que vió lo estremeció, Hermione atada de pie contra la pared, y el lobo en dos patas prendido del cuello de la chica y un gran charco de sangre a sus pies,

-¡¡avada kedabra!!, gritó,

El animal cayó muerto al suelo, corrió hasta donde estaba la castaña y con otro hechizo controló la herida del cuello, que dejó de emanar sangre, en ese momento el rubio se alegró de haber sido un mortio, había visto muchas heridas sangrantes, había visto a muchos morir, y había salvado a muchos otros, auque nada de lo vivido se equiparaba con lo que sentía en ese momento, la desató, la llevó hacia la cama y le tomó el pulso, estaba viva, auque su pulso era muy débil, sabía que tenía que irse, pero a dónde, la manada de lobos llegaría en cualquier momento y el olor a sangre…. Tenía que llevársela de ahí, solo la cargó envuelta en una sábana y se fue rumbo al bosque prohibido, no la dejaría sola, tenía que atenderla estaba demasiado débil, -Mierda, que hago-, se preguntaba, encontró un claro en el bosque la apoyó en un tronco caído,

-¡Hermione, reacciona!, la sacudió y zamarreó un poco, la chica no dio señales de reaccionar,

Se cuestionó llevarla al colegio, pero cómo, podía decir que la había encontrado, pero era todo obvio, los aullidos, el comentario de Snape, su salida corriendo, Blaise, etc, era incriminarse,

De pronto pensó en la sala de los menesteres, -claro que idiota, es perfecta- pero cómo entrar a plena luz del día, tenía que esperar a la noche, faltaban muchas horas, podía ser fatal para Hermione, necesitaba pociones para reponer la sangre de la muchacha, además n siquiera sabía que grupo de sangre era, tenía que despertarla y preguntarle, hacer un análisis llevaba un tiempo y un conocimiento que él no tenía, de repente sintió un alivio a su pésimo día,

-mierda como no me acordé, hoy a media mañana hay un partido de Quidditch, todos irían a verlo era la oportunidad para entrar y llevar a la chica a la sala de menesteres, en eso vió que todos empezaban a salir hacia el campo de juegos, miró a Hermione, estaba temblando, se recostó al lado de ella y la abrazó, dándole calor con su cuerpo, -aguantá-le susurró en el oído, se quedo dormitando un rato y pudo escuchar el silbato que daba comienzo al partido, entonces se levantó agarró a la chica y empezó a caminar hacia el colegio, tenía la varita en la mano hechizaría a cualquiera que se le cruzara, pero llegó al pasillo sin problemas, pidió tres veces su deseo y la puerta apareció, rápidamente entró, era una habitación preciosa, con una cama redonda, los colores de Slytherim en la colcha y paredes, y un gran botiquín lleno de todas las medicinas que el rubio necesitaba,

-por fin algo bueno, hablaba consigo mismo, el rubio,

La depositó en la cama, la arropó, prendió la chimenea con su varita, y fue hacia el botiquín, preparó una poción se acercó a la castaña, la incorporó y trató que la bebiera, pero la chica no lo hacía, se quedó mirándola esperando una reacción de la chica, se estaba desesperando cuando la castaña abrió los ojos,

-vamos Hermione tienes que beber esto, le dijo

La castaña lo bebió, y empezó a recordar, gritaba, lloraba, y quería escapar, como si el lobo estuviera allí,

-tranquila, vamos, tranquila, le decía,

Ella lloraba, y se quejaba por el dolor, él sabía que estaba sufriendo mucho, le dio una pócima para el dolor,

Escuchó el regreso de los alumnos por la finalización del partido, tenía que salir, si no era muy sospechoso, la arropó, le dio un beso en la frente y se fue hacia las mazmorras,

-Draco!! Llamó Snape,

-Sí profesor, dijo el rubio,

-no terminaste tu examen, por que no lo hiciste, le interrogó Snape.

Capitulo 9

-Draco!! Llamó Snape,

-Sí profesor, dijo el rubio,

-no terminaste tu examen, por que no lo hiciste, le interrogó Snape.

El chico se quedó en blanco, era verdad, no lo había terminado, ni siquiera había pensado en eso,

-¿cómo que no lo terminé?, preguntó con cara de ingenuo tratando de poner su mente en blanco, eso fue lo primero que se le ocurrió,

-sí Draco, le decía el profesor mirándolo a los ojos, tu examen está incompleto acabo de leerlo,

-¿entonces no soy el mejor promedió? Dijo con estupor, como si recién le cayera la ficha que tanto trabajo con la sangre sucia había sido en vano,

-yo, no dije eso, no he leído los otros dos, pero lo que sí te puedo asegurar, que gracias a Merlín, no se presentó Granger al examen ya que ella nunca se hubiera o-l-v-i-d-a-d-o de una conclusión, siseo el profesor,

-si ella hubiera estado en la prueba, yo tampoco me la hubiera olvidado, contestó enigmáticamente el rubio,

-esta bien, lo tomaré como una distracción, pero no se cuanto pueda hacer por tí, acabas de desperdiciar una situación única,

-lo se, profesor y lo siento, le dijo Draco,

El rubio anduvo por los pasillos sin rumbo, en su cabeza daba vueltas el por qué había desperdiciado esa oportunidad, -_si no lo hacías ella moría, le decía su conciencia-, _y desde cuando a mí me preocupa una sangre sucia, -_ella era tu responsabilidad-, _y que tiene si moría una sangre sucia menos, se decía, -_tu no eres como Lucius o sí, realmente no te importa que ella muera-, _claro que no soy como mi padre, pero tampoco soy un estúpido que desperdicia como nada la única oportunidad de ser el mejor,- _por Merlín ella es la mejor y tu lo sabes bien sino no la hubieras secuestrado, hubieras competido limpiamente con ella-, _no!! yo soy el mejor me escuchaste y la odio!! la odio!!, _tú no la o-d-i-a-s-, _sí la odio!!

Peleándose consigo mismo se dirigió hacia la sala de los menesteres, al entrar se encontró con la chica tirada en el suelo en un charco de sangre,

Corrió hacia ella, -¿_cómo no era que la odiabas?-se preguntó a sí mismo, _no pudo responderse, la alzó y la llevó a la cama, la herida del cuello estaba abierta, además temblaba como una hoja, le tocó la cara y comprobó para su mayor estupor que Hermione volaba en fiebre,

-oh Granger ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?, -_es tu gran oportunidad, Lucius la dejaría morir sin remordimientos, vamos sé digno hijo de Lucius Malfoy, déjala que se muera, que se desangre, por todos los motivos que la humillaste todos estos años, por ser inteligente, por ser responsable, por tener amigos fieles, por ser una excelente bruja sangre sucia, por tener unos padres que la aman, por ser definitivamente mejor que tú,-… _basta, basta!! Grito Draco, es cierto es todo cierto, ella es mejor que yo, y yo no la odio, pero que no se muera, no, por mi culpa, -gritó desesperado, tomó su varita y volvió a cerrar la herida del cuello, buscó una poción para la fiebre pero la que había era inyectable, él sólo había puesto una vez una inyección a su mascota, estaba nervioso pero tenía que hacerlo, respiró hondo, preparo la jeringa y con sumo cuidado aplicó la inyección en el muslo de la castaña, pudo ver nuevamente sus largas y perfectas piernas y ese pijama diminuto que ella usaba, volvió a respirar hondo al apreciar tanta belleza prohibida, se acurrucó a un costado de la cama y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Capitulo 10

Draco se despertó sobresaltado y sin saber dónde se encontraba, al instante recordó todo lo vivido, miró a la castaña y para su tranquilidad todavía estaba dormida, la herida del cuello había cicatrizado pero el hecho de haber perdido sangre nuevamente lo tenía preocupado, le tomó la temperatura y pudo comprobar que seguía ardiendo 39º marcaba el termómetro mágico, la chica no se encontraba tranquila, se movía mucho y empezaba a balbucear algunas palabras, el rubio se acercó para tratar de entender lo que decía,

-no, no te vallas, no lo hagas, yo te quiero,

-¿qué, pero a quién quiere la sangre sucia? Se preguntaba en voz alta,

La chica se seguía moviendo…

-dame un beso, no te vallas, dame un beso,

Draco se sonrió, Hermione quería un beso y él no se lo iba a negar, se acercó lentamente a la cara de la muchacha y suavemente empezó a besar los carnosos labios de la castaña, la chica se dejaba besar y entreabrió los labios, el rubio aprovechó para profundizar su beso, se estaba entusiasmando, el sabor de los labios de la castaña le agradaba demasiado, y el hecho que ella se dejara…

Hermione se movió y dejo al descubierto sus largas piernas, el chico se acomodó a su lado, la tomó de la cintura y deslizó su mano sobre las piernas de la chica,

-no te vallas, dame un beso… seguía pidiendo la castaña,

Draco la besó nuevamente pero ya sus besos eran apasionadamente descontrolados, realizó un camino de besos, de los labios carnosos bajó hacia su cuello principalmente besó la herida y luego partió hacia los pechos, le fue sacando cuidadosamente el diminuto pijama y al tenerla completamente desnuda, no se pudo controlar, la chica parecía reaccionar pero no oponerse, quería ser amada y él la iba a amar, Hermione abrió los ojos pero no podía ver nada, estaba como en un trance,

-qué suerte que me encontraste, le dijo la chica, quiero que me ames,

El rubio no quiso pensar, si lo hubiera hecho en ese momento, se hubiera dado cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo, pero no quiso pensar él también necesitaba amar y así lo hizo, al llegar al momento de plenitud y al hacerla suya, comprobó que la chica no tenía ninguna experiencia amorosa, era virgen… Draco se sorprendió,

-qué suerte que me encontraste, volvió a decir la chica,

-¿pensabas que no te iba a encontrar?, le cuestiono el rubio, siguiéndole la corriente,

-no, yo sabía que lo harías, sabía que tú no me abandonarías, Ron,

-¿Ron? Dijo Draco atónito,-por Merlín, ella pensaba que era el pobretón, por eso no se opuso, claro, como se iba a entregar a un extraño que la había secuestrado su primera vez,

Draco tapó el cuerpo desnudo de la castaña con una sábana, se vistió y se fue de la habitación,

Se odiaba, por que había hecho eso, por que se dejó llevar por una calentura momentánea y había intimado con su rival, él tenía cosas importantes que hacer como por ejemplo saber si era o no, el primer promedio de los premios anuales, siguió por los pasillos y se encontró con Blaise,

-Draco, en qué andas,¿ya te dieron la nota? Le preguntó el moreno,

-no ahora iba a preguntarle a Snape,

-te acompaño, auque el hecho que no esté Granger… no creo que los otros dos te ganen,

-seguro que no, dijo el rubio,

-sabes que Potter ayer recibió una nota de mortios, los que la secuestraron,

-ha sí, no lo sabía, dijo el rubio,

-Draco, tú sabes que Granger me gusta, la verdad me obsesiona, ¿no podrás averiguar con tu padre a ver si sabe algo?

-¿y si yo averiguo que? Le dijo Draco,

-haré lo que me pidas, es más, si la tiene alguien de los nuestros moriría por estar con ella, dijo el moreno,

-¿o sea que no quieres salvarla, sólo poseerla?,

-sabes que me obsesiona, primero quiero que sea mía, luego ayudarla,

-baya, no te creía sentimental, bufó Draco,

-creo que hasta me casaría con ella, dijo Zabini riendo…

-me buscaban, preguntó Snape,

-Sí, profesor, quiero saber si logré ser el primer promedio…


	3. Chapter 3

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo 11

-me buscaban, preguntó Snape,

-Sí, profesor, quiero saber si logré ser el primer promedio…

-Draco, debo felicitarte, lo has conseguido, acabo de comunicarle a Dumbledor, que tu eres el primer promedio, le dijo Snape fulminándolo con la mirada, -Draco respiró, pero sabía que algo no andaba bien con Snape, tal vez sospechara, pensó-

El profesor le siguió hablando,

-por ser el mejor promedio te han designado una torre para ti solo, en el ala sur cerca de las mazmorras, ya Dumbledor ordenó que tus pertenencias las llevaran al lugar, tienes una habitación, baño, y sala para ti, como no te podíamos encontrar, hemos citado nosotros a tus padres para la ceremonia que se llevará acabo mañana a las 10 hs, ahí se te reconocerá como el ganador y también habrá un discurso del director por lo ocurrido con la premio anual Hermione Granger, -Draco tragó saliva,-

-seré puntual profesor, le dijo el rubio,

-bueno ahora ve a ver si ya llevaron todo a tu torre, diciendo esto Snape se fue,

-vamos Draco, yo te acompaño, le dijo Zabini,

-si vamos, ambos muchachos fueron hacia la mazmorra al llegar al pasillo principal vieron que en una de las puertas había un cartel que decía DRACO MALFOY, los muchachos entraron,

-valla, te felicito, esto es espectacular, le dijo Zabini, solo piensa que podrás traer a todas las chicas que quieras, es como tener un departamento de soltero, rió el moreno,

-sí ya veo, le dijo el rubio, quien solo pensaba que la nueva torre quedaba muy alejada de la sale de los menesteres, no podría ir y venir como lo estaba haciendo hasta ahora,

-ven Draco vamos a decirles a todos tu buena suerte,

-ve tú,-le dijo Draco, con tal de sacárselo de encima-, yo tengo que ver que hayan traído todo,

-solo si me prometes una cosa, dijo el moreno,

-que quieres ahora,

-que me prestes una vez esta suit, para traer a alguien,

-esta bien, quieres venir con una de tus amiguitas,

-no, no a cualquier amigota, yo solo quiero disfrutarla con Granger,

Draco no le contestó solo fingió una sonrisa, no le gustaba nada lo pervertido que era Zabini y menos que esa perversión tuviera como única destinataria a la castaña,

El moreno se fue y Draco lo hizo unos minutos después, llegó a la sala de los menesteres, entró se acercó y vió que la chica seguía igual,

-viniste, le dijo, por que no puedo verte,

-sí ya estoy aquí,

La chica lo agarró del brazo y lo jaló hasta la cama,

-no te vallas, estoy muy mareada, y no quiero quedarme sola,

-esta bien, no lo haré, le dijo el rubio,

Draco leyó el prospecto de la medicación para la fiebre, el cual decía que en casos extremos se podía repetir con mayor frecuencia la aplicación,

le tomó la temperatura, seguía muy alta, no la podía dejar toda la noche sola, lo pensó muy bien y la única solución que tenía era llevársela a la torre designada, era arriesgado, si Snape o Dumbledor iban a visitarlo, pero no quedaba otra, le aplicó la inyección, se volvió a deleitar con la figura de la chica, esperó que se hiciera bien tarde la alzó y se la llevó,

recorrió los pasillos por donde creía no iba a ver a nadie, pero ya estaba llegando cuando se topó con Zabini,

Draco cubrió de inmediato el rostro de la chica,

-veo que tú no pierdes el tiempo, dijo admirado el moreno,

-claro que no, disculpa, e intentó pasar pero Zabini se le colocó adelante,

-déjame ver a tu cachorrita,

-no, afirmó el rubio con su mejor cara de mortio,

-no me digas que la estas forzando,

-no es eso, tomo demasiado, además me estas haciendo perder mi tiempo, alegó el rubio,

Hermione se despertó y se agarró fuerte del cuello de Draco,

-viniste a rescatarme, dijo la castaña,

Draco hizo una mueca y el moreno se corrió haciendo una reverencia para que Draco pasara, -estuvo cerca pensó el rubio, y acostó a la chica en su nueva cama,

-viniste a rescatarme, quiero estar contigo de nuevo, no me dejes, quiero que me beses y hacer el amor, dijo la castaña,

Draco la miró y no le contestó,

-que pasa, ya no me quieres, antes me insistías tanto y ahora no me quieres mas, Ron.

Capitulo 12

-viniste a rescatarme, quiero estar contigo de nuevo, no me dejes, quiero que me beses y hacer el amor, dijo la castaña,

Draco la miró y no le contestó,

-que pasa, ya no me quieres, antes me insistías tanto y ahora no me quieres mas, Ron.

-yo no soy Ron, tu noviecito ni siquiera te busca,

-no, no puede ser, si él estaba acá, Ron, Ron, empezó a desesperarse,

-ya te lo dije, tu noviecito no está, no estuvo nunca ni estará, por que no te busca el idiota sólo espera una carta mía de tu raptor, por que siempre estuviste conmigo, yo te secuestré, yo te hice cautiva y sólo yo seré quien te libere cuando llegue el momento,

-noooo, si él vino, yo estuve con Ron,

-no, yo fui quien estuvo con vos, querías amor y simplemente te lo di,

La castaña se quedó muda, pensando atando cabos, ella no podía ver pero sí sentir el perfume del hombre con quien estuvo, Draco se acercó a hablarle al oído, ella aspiró y se largó a llorar desconsoladamente,

-pero todavía no te dije nada malo, le dijo el rubio,

La chica lloraba y lloraba, había comprendido que todo era parte de su imaginación y de la fiebre alta, Ron nunca había llegado, nunca la había encontrado y nunca la había amado, su primera vez había sido con un mortio que solo buscaba matar a Harry….

Draco se dio cuenta que había cometido un error, la castaña, lloraba desconsoladamente, y él no podía ayudarla,- por Merlín que todo terminara rápido-, le tocó la frente, la fiebre seguía, tenía que haber una infección, eso lo desesperó más, hasta dónde había llegado por la maldita nota de un examen, se consolaba pensando que mañana todo terminaría, ni bien se llevara acabo la maldita fiesta donde le dieran a Lucius las respectivas felicitaciones, la iba a liberar cerca de la enfermería, maquinando como llevarla hasta ahí, se quedo dormido acurrucado al lado de Hermione…

A la mañana siguiente cuando se despertó se encontró entrelazado con el cuerpo de la castaña que dormía profundamente, se levantó despacio fue a buscar algo para traerle de desayuno a la castaña, desayunaron sin hablarse, miró la hora faltaba media hora para la recepción, se alistó, y con una mezcla de dolor y enfado le espetó,

-Granger, ya falta poco para que vuelvas con tu noviecito, en un rato regreso, no hagas ninguna estupidez,

La fiesta fue larga y Draco estaba ausente, solo miraba a su madre y respiraba tranquilo, el maldito la dejaría en paz por lo menos un tiempo, el tiempo que le dure la satisfacción de ver a los Malfoy primeros, cuando Lucius se acercó a felicitarlo….

-parece que aprendiste por fin a hacer algo bueno, veo que te has desecho de la impura,

Draco hizo una mueca, pero lo dicho por Lucius fue interceptado por Snape,

Al terminar con la reunión el rubio besó a su madre y se iba cuando Snape lo llamó,

-Draco, tenemos que hablar,

- Sí, profesor,

-qué tienen que ver vos y tu padre en la desaparición de Granger.

Capitulo 13

Al terminar con la reunión el rubio besó a su madre y se iba cuando Snape lo llamó,

-Draco, tenemos que hablar,

- Sí, profesor,

-qué tienen que ver vos y tu padre en la desaparición de Granger.

Draco bajó la mirada, eso fue suficiente para Snape, tenía que hablar con su protegido pero ese no era el lugar apropiado,

-sígueme, le dijo,

El rubio lo siguió hasta el despacho de Snape, él se sentó en su escritorio y le hizo señas al muchacho para que tomara asiento,

-habla, le ordenó,

El rubio miró a los ojos a su profesor, sabía que era inútil mentirle, empezó a hablar,

-profesor, yo tengo cautiva a Granger,

Snape no emitió sonido,

-yo tenía promedio inferior a ella, y usted me dijo que no se podía hacer nada si su prueba era perfecta, Lucius me amenazó me dijo que hiciera lo que fuere para que ella no llegara a tiempo al examen, me sugirió que la desapareciera, yo sabía que Granger me ganaría, por lo que mi padre al no poder cobrárselas conmigo por estar en Hogwars, lo haría con mi madre, -Draco sabía perfectamente que Narcisa era el punto débil de Snape, y a pesar que era cierto que Lucius se la agarraría con ella, puso especial énfasis en dejarlo claro-,

-¿pero dónde la tienes? Preguntó el profesor,

-ahora está en mi torre, pero no se encuentra bien,

-¿cómo que no se encuentra bien?, gritó Snape,

-vera, es que yo la tenía atada en la casa de los gritos cuando…

-por eso no terminaste tu examen, la dejaste a merced de la manada de lobos,

-yo, no sabía, trato de excusarse el rubio,

-no es excusa, por algo así puedes terminar en Azkaban, Draco, llévame a donde la tienes,

Ambos magos salieron en dirección a la torre del premio anual al llegar…

Hermione estaba atada a la cama, al escuchar ruidos…

-¿Quién anda ahí? Suéltame maldito, dijo la chica,

Draco ya le había contado a su profesor que ella no podía ver, y que él se distorsionaba la voz, Snape se acercó a revisar la herida y al ver la temperatura llamó al rubio…

-Draco, -le dijo fuera de la habitación para que ella no los escuchara-, en veinte minutos es la hora del almuerzo, despejaré los pasillos, la llevas hasta donde terminan las mazmorras cerca de la enfermería y la dejas ahí yo haré que alguien la encuentre lo más rápido posible su estado no me gusta nada,

-así lo haré profesor,

-luego hablaremos, esto lo hago por ti y por tu madre, pero debiste confiar en mí, y no hacer una locura semejante,

-lo sé profesor, dijo apenado,

Snape se fue, Draco entró con la chica, -pronto estarás bien, le susurró al oído, te llevaran a la enfermería y te encontrarás con tus amigos, y el estúpido de tu novio, Hermione no le respondió, él se limitó a mirarla sabía que era la última vez que la tendría con él, y eso le causaba angustia, se acercó y le dio un beso dulce en los labios, Hermione conciente de ello seguía sin decir nada, la alzó y cubrió con una sábana buscó la más común para que no lo relacionaran con la prenda, la llevó despacio hasta el lugar convenido, la dejó en la escalera…

-lamento que hayas sufrido, no era mi intención, Potter no te busca, así que es inútil que te siga reteniendo, escuchó ruidos y se escondió en un salón, desde ahí podía ver, iban Potter y la comadreja,

-hay alguien ahí, dijo Harry, y se acercaron corriendo,

-pero si es Hermy, y está mal, dijo Ron,

-vamos hay que llevarla con madame Pompey, dijo el ojiverde, la alzó y se la llevó,

Draco supo que no volvería a tenerla.

Capitulo 14

Minutos antes…

-Master, necesito hablar con usted, dijo Snape al llegar al despacho de Dumbledor,

-se trata de tu protegido, el pequeño Malfoy, él tiene a la Sta Granger,

-¿ud, lo sabía? Dijo un perplejo profesor de pociones,

-lo deduje, hace unos días, precisamente el día que el Sr Malfoy abandonó tu prueba sin terminar y salió corriendo rumbo a la casa de los gritos,

-yo también sospeché algo raro, por lo cual lo empecé a controlar,

-lo sé Severius, lo sé, es que tú y yo, somos muy parecidos, reía el anciano,

-no merezco ese halago, dijo Snape,

-claro que sí, pero dime como te aseguraste,

-lo interrogué luego del nombramiento, ví la felicidad de su padre, y la angustia de su madre,

-Lucius hace penosa la vida de su familia, y estoy feliz con lo hecho por Draco,

-feliz, no lo entiendo, la secuestro y casi muere devorada por los lobos,

-sí, pero a veces ciertos peligros son necesarios para evaluar la conducta de una persona, y no te olvides, que Draco abandonó su examen, corrió, se arriesgó a que lo descubriéramos, por salvar a Granger, su principal enemiga, y sobre todo por ayudar a una impura,

-es cierto Master, cuando nombré al peligro él corrió a su ayuda,

-lo ves Severius, tu protegido tiene potencial, solo hay que alejarlo de Lucius y rodearlo de buenas personas,

-ojala, dijo Snape, por él y por su madre.

Los dos amigos llevaron a la chica….

-enfermera, Sra Pompey gritaba Harry, Ron solo miraba a Hermione, quien no parecía estar ahí,

-pero que son esos gritos, por Merlín si es la Sta Granger, pónganla en la camilla rápido,

Los dos chicos pusieron a la castaña en el lugar indicado y la Sra Pompey los hizo salir del recinto inmediatamente, Ron se quedó fuera esperando y Harry se fue corriendo hacia el comedor para avisar de la aparicion de la castaña.

Draco miraba como el marcado y la comadreja se llevaban a la chica, -ya estarás bien pensaba-, pero su ánimo era pésimo…. –todo salió perfectamente, se decía, tengo mi título con el mayor honor y ella se curará, por que me ciento tan mal entonces, se cuestionaba-

En el comedor…

Dumbledor se puso de pié, su atención… dijo, todos dejaron de comer y miraron hacia el director,

-tengo la alegría de dar una muy buena noticia, el Sr Potter me acaba de confirmar que tanto él como el Sr Weasley han encontrado en uno de los pasillos del colegio, algo aturdida pero ya se encuentra en las maravillosas manos de nuestra medimaga a la Sta Hermione Granger,

Todos los chicos aplaudieron, Draco miró a Snape, quien le devolvió la mirada, pero lo que no se le escapó al rubio fue la cara de Zabini, mezcla de lujuria y alegría,

-por fin la encontraron, dijo el moreno, ésta vez no se me escapa,

-y que piensas hacer, le preguntó rabioso Draco,

-lo que sea, hermano, lo que sea por ganármela,

-no me digas que es para tanto, le dijo el rubio,

-para todo, no voy a parar hasta hacerla mía, Granger es para mí, si hasta me atrevería a decir que ella es virgen,

El rubio lo fulminó con la mirada, cómo se atrevía a hablar de la pureza de Hermione, Zabini no era nadie para ella y nunca lo iba a ser, no mientras él pudiera evitarlo,

-me parece que a esa le gusta la comadreja, dijo con una mezcla de rabia y dolor,

-no me importa, yo me la voy a ganar y diciendo esto Blaise se paró y empezó a caminar,

-¿A dónde vas? Le espetó Draco,

-a la enfermería dijo Zabini,

La aparente calma de Draco explotó, no tú no vas, le gritó.

Capitulo 15

me parece que a esa le gusta la comadreja, dijo con una mezcla de rabia y dolor,

-no me importa, yo me la voy a ganar y diciendo esto Blaise se paró y empezó a caminar,

-¿A dónde vas? Le espetó Draco,

-a la enfermería dijo Zabini,

La aparente calma de Draco explotó, no tú no vas, le gritó.

-no lo entiendes, ningún Slytherim puede estar interesado en una sangre sucia, que vas a ir a preguntar al noviecito, dijo Draco fulminando al moreno,

-bueno, pensándolo así, pero yo quiero saber, no entiendes esa chica me tiene loco, espeto Zabini,

-te entiendo, -le dijo aún más rabioso-, pero ser inteligente, es preguntarle por ejemplo, a la Lunática, esa, es amiga y nos dirá lo que queremos saber,

-tienes razón, te agradezco que te involucres por ayudarme, -claro que sí, por ayudarte, pensó Draco-

-¿eres mi amigo, no? Dijo el rubio sarcásticamente, déjame todo a mí, yo me ocupo de averiguar como está Granger,

El moreno pareció complacido, dejaría todo en manos de Draco y el rubio se quedó tranquilo, el molesto de Zabini dejaría en paz a la castaña por el momento,

Draco se levantó y fue hacia el pasillo, le dolía la cabeza, quería saber de la chica, y al mismo tiempo se enojaba con él mismo por estar tan interesado en la sangre sucia,

-ella está bien, rodeada de sus amigos y el estúpido del noviecito, con los profesores y la medimaga corriendo por su bien estar-, se decía, -y yo no tengo que pensar más en ella, que me importa si se muere, que me importa si el idiota de Zabini la busca, a mí no me debe importar nada, yo soy Draco Malfoy, y tengo todas las mujeres que quiero,- insistía ya diciéndolo en voz alta, sin embargo observó a un grupo de profesores salir de la enfermería algo intranquilos entre ellos estaba Snape, Draco se acercó él,

-profesor Snape, ocurre algo malo,

-sí y no, bueno con todos los alumnos que hay no creo que sea difícil,

-no lo entiendo profesor, alegó el rubio,

-bueno la Sta Granger, perdió mucha sangre por la herida y el raptor, -le dijo siseando y poniendo intensidad en sus palabras-, le dio una medicación correcta pero en demasía, lo que hace que la medimaga no pueda aplicarle una poción de sangre, como es habitual, tiene que ser sangre líquida directamente de un dador y Granger tiene el peor grupo, ninguno de los profesores podemos donar, tenemos que preguntar a los alumnos,

-profesor, dijo el rubio afligido, yo soy de un grupo raro según mi madre, pero no se de cual,

-vete a la enfermería que te hagan la prueba,

El rubio llegó rápidamente…

-¿qué haces acá Malfoy?, espetó la medimaga,

-me mandó el profesor Snape, dijo altivo,

-¿no me digas que vas a donar sangre para Granger?

-no sé que tan raro es mi sangre, dijo fingiendo soberbia,

-no te aflijas que ya lo averiguamos, extiende el brazo, el chico así lo hizo y la medimaga extrajo un poco de sangre para la prueba,

En eso ve llegar a unos cuantos chicos mas, todos Griffindor, entre ellos, se encontraba Potter, Draco le fulminó con la mirada, pero peor se puso cuando vió llegar a Weasley y a Zabini,

La medimaga se apresuró a sacar muestras de sangre de todos, los Griffindor hablaban entre sí, y Zabini se acercó al rubio,

-¿cómo llegaste acá primero?, le interrogó el moreno,

-Snape, me trajo, me preguntó el grupo de mi sangre y yo le dije,

-sos el mismo grupo, le preguntó el moreno,

-no lo sé, sólo sé que es un grupo raro,

-yo si soy el grupo, espetó con tono triunfal, solo me hacen la prueba para verificar,

-te felicito por el honor, burló Draco, pero se veía furioso,

La medimaga salió,

-Malfoy y Zabini, entren dijo, Snape los acompañó,

-primero le trasfundirá el señor Malfoy luego si es necesario el señor Zabini,

-¿Por qué, yo no primero?, dijo el moreno,

Es que la sangre del Sr Malfoy es mas compatible, dijo la medimaga,

-por aquí Draco-, lo llevó Snape hasta donde estaba la castaña, el rubio no pudo dejar de mirarla, se veía tan indefensa y tan vulnerable, lo instalaron en una camilla muy cerca de la chica,

Estaban por empezar la transfusión, ambos chicos estaban conectados por aparatos muggles, cuando la castaña despertó,

-¿Qué pasa? ¿qué es todo esto? ¿qué haces acá Malfoy?


	4. Chapter 4

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo 16

Estaban por empezar la transfusión, ambos chicos estaban conectados por aparatos muggles, cuando la castaña despertó,

-¿Qué pasa? ¿qué es todo esto? ¿qué haces acá Malfoy?

-ya está hecho, dijo Snape,

-¿no hubo ninguna sospecha?, preguntó Dumbledor,

-sólo Zabini, qué sabía exactamente su grupo y factor,

-¿ya la están trasfundiendo?

-sí, pusimos a los dos en la sala de arriba, Pomfrey estaba un poco nerviosa es que hace mucho tiempo que no usa los aparatos muggles ,

-Pompy lo hará perfectamente, pero dime Severus, qué excusa le pusieron al señor Zabini,

-Pompy le dijo que la sangre de Malfoy era más compatible que la suya,

-y se lo creyó, recuérdame poner más énfasis en la materia del cuerpo humano, mágico y no mágico, sobretodo en Hemoterapia,

Snape sonrió,

-me imagino que el hecho que la Sta Pomfrey lo haya afirmado fue suficiente para todos,

-sí Master, tampoco dudaron que ellos eran los únicos,

-creo que tuvieron una excelente actuación,

Snape, volvió a sonreír, -¿dígame por que quiere a esos dos juntos?

-muy simple, querido Severus, pretendo que tu protegido le haga saber a la Señorita Granger, que él fue su raptor,

-no lo hará, no si no es absolutamente necesario,

-hay Severus, yo creo que entre esos dos hubo algo más que un simple secuestro y también presiento que si tarda mucho en confesar, ella se dará cuenta y más vale que tu protegido lo cuente antes…

En la enfermería,

-Granger, quédate quieta, decía a los gritos Draco,

-pero que son éstos aparatos,

-son muggles y te están transfundiendo sangre,

-¿sangre tuya?... pero…que pasa, tu sangre….decía la chica sin comprender,

-oh, sí, yo también me extrañé, pero al parecer tu sangre impura y la mía limpia, en el mundo mágico, son del mismo factor en el muggle,

-pero tú….

-no creas, que estoy acá por gusto, le espetó el rubio,

-si no quieres estar, vete, le dijo furiosa la castaña,

-por mí ahora mismo, pero la vieja medimaga…

-oh, si no te podes ir, me voy yo, le dijo- y empezó a levantarse,

-Granger, no seas estúpida y quédate quieta,

La castaña se quiso levantar pero se desplomó sobre la camilla,

-lo ves, Granger, -siseo-te dije que no lo hicieras, pero tienes que hacer tu estupidez diaria,

-no me digas estúpida, -se puso a llorar la castaña-, -estoy en la enfermería, con mi peor enemigo dándome sangre, -yo recuerdo una cueva, dónde un tipo….la chica empezó a recordar, no dijo más nada, sólo se hundió en su camilla sin poder parar de llorar,

-Granger sólo tienes que quedarte quieta, le dijo tratando de tranquilizarla, cuando vió que la aguja se había salido del lugar y la sangre se derramaba por el brazo de la castaña,

Draco tocó una alarma para que la medimaga viniera,

-mirá lo que hiciste, quédate quieta, gritó Draco,

-déjame en paz,

-qué es lo que pasa, preguntó Pomfrey,

-se despertó y empezó a moverse, se sacó las agujas de lugar, aseguró el rubio,

-pero señorita granger, ¡¡qué ha hecho!!, estos aparatos muggles son muy primitivos y todo lo que yo pueda hacer será inútil, además hace que al señor Malfoy le cause dolor,

-lo siento, me quedaré quieta, dijo la chica,

-esta bien, no me duele, aseguró el rubio,

-Madame Pomfrey, ¿quién me tenía secuestrada? Preguntó la castaña,

Capitulo 17

-pero señorita granger, ¡¡qué ha hecho!!, estos aparatos muggles son muy primitivos y todo lo que yo pueda hacer será inútil, además hace que al señor Malfoy le cause dolor,

-lo siento, me quedaré quieta, dijo la chica,

-esta bien, no me duele, aseguró el rubio,

-Madame Pomfrey, ¿quién me tenía secuestrada? Preguntó la castaña,

-no lo sabemos, desgraciadamente, es un misterio usted apareció en unos de los pasillos y casualmente fue encontrada por el señor Potter y el señor Weasley, dijo la medimaga,

-ohhhh Ron me encontró y Harry, dijo la chica,

Draco la miró y se burló de la castaña imitando la voz, -hay Ron y Harry me encontraron, claro estaba tirada en su camino - burlaba enojado el rubio,

-cállate, Malfoy, ellos sí me buscaban,

-ohhh, sí seguro, seguía burlando,

La medimaga los miraba, parecían dos pequeños peleando, -bueno, dijo hablando de los señores Potter y Weasley, están afuera los haré pasar pero de a uno,-

Draco seguía furioso, encima se tendría que aguantar a esos dos,

-Hermione, cómo te encuentras, le dijo un efusivo Harry entrando a la sala y yendo directamente hacia la cama de su amiga,

-oh Harry, estoy bien, le dijo la chica alzando los brazos para abrazarlo,

Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo, la castaña no pudo dejar de solloza, el ojiverde le acariciaba el pelo…

-ya pasó todo Hermy, por suerte ese maldito no te lastimó,

Al oír el comentario, Hermione lloró con más fuerzas,

Harry la apartó y la miró a los ojos,

-¿por que lloras así?, te hizo algo, ese maldito se atrevió a tocarte,

La castaña lo negó al instante,

-no, no es eso, es que fui atacada por un lobo, y yo estaba atada y no me podía defender, y el animal me mordía el cuello y yo….

-ya, Hermione no recuerdes, trata de no recordar,

Draco desde su cama miraba la escena, pensaba,- el marcado realmente la quería, y ella lo quería a él, por eso le ocultó que se había entregado a su raptor también pudo ver el terror que ella había tenido al ser atacada por ese lobo..

Harry se despidió diciendo que la vendría a ver en cuanto la medimaga lo dejara pasar y que se iba porque sino Ron lo mataba, ya que le tocaba el turno de visita…

-Hermione, estas bien? Entro a los gritos Ron,

-sí, ya cálmate, le dijo la castaña,

El pelirrojo le dio un beso en la mejilla y ambos se pusieron de colores,

-valla, Hermy tu sí que me tenías preocupado, te duele algo,

-no Ron tranquilo, le dijo dulcemente, ya estoy muy bien,

Entonces el pelirrojo se empezó a acercar -demasiado para el gusto de Draco-, y miraba el cuello dónde tenía la herida,

-pero…¿ que es esa cicatriz?, dime quién te tenía secuestrada y lo mato,

Draco que fingía estar dormido desde la llegada de Potter, no se pudo contener,

-oh, sí no me hagas reír pobretón, ¿que hubieras hecho tú?,

-oh, Malfoy veo que despertaste, no te metas en lo que no te importa, por Merlín Hermy, tienes que soportar a esta serpiente,

-ya, Ron no peleen, dijo la castaña,

-no Hermy, solo porque te dio sangre, que no se como pueden tener la misma sangre, que si no…

-si no qué pobretón…

Ron, para desgracia del rubio, lo dejó hablando solo e ignorándolo junto a Hermione, empezó a hablarle a ella y acariciarle el pelo,

Draco los miraba, la chica parecía fascinada con la conversación que él no podía escuchar por que se susurraban acercándose cada vez más, Ron puso su mano en el muslo de la castaña por encima de la sábana, y le hacía caricias, Draco empezó a levantarse de la cama le daría una trompada, cuando entró la medimaga…

-terminó, su tiempo de visita, le dijo a Ron, quien se levantó le dio otro beso en la mejilla a la chica y se fue,

Draco pensó que ya había terminado el fastidio de la visita y tendría a Hermione toda para él…

Ahora lo vienen a visitar a usted señor Malfoy, dijo la medimaga,

Draco se puso feliz…si era Pansy o alguna de las chicas se vengaría de la castaña, le tocaba el turno a él de besar y acariciar…

Pero para su sorpresa,

-hola, Draco como estás,

-Zabini, qué haces acá,

-bueno, te vine a ver, como me dijeron que solo usarían tu sangre quería ver que ambos estén bien, le dijo mirando a Hermione,

La chica le sonrió y el moreno cambió su rumbo y fue hacia la cama de la castaña,

-¿a dónde vas?, dijo Draco, pero nadie le respondió…

-como te encuentras Hermione,

-muy bien, Blaise, gracias, dijo la castaña

¿Hermione…Blaise…?¿desde cuando esos dos se llamaban por el nombre? Se preguntaba furiosísimo Draco…

-Zabini hazme un favor, -le interrumpió las miradas a esos dos-, Draco,

-qué quieres, dijo el moreno molesto,

-oye, no venias a ver como estaba, le dijo el rubio al notar su enojo,

-en realidad vine a ver como estaba Hermione, le dijo el moreno dirigiendo una sonrisa a la chica, que la castaña respondió,

-entonces vete de aquí, dijo a los gritos Draco.

CAPITULO 18

-oye, no venias a ver como estaba, le dijo el rubio al notar su enojo,

-en realidad vine a ver como estaba Hermione, le dijo el moreno dirigiendo una sonrisa a la chica, que la castaña respondió,

-entonces vete de aquí, dijo a los gritos Draco,

El moreno lo miró y sonrió,

-no te pongas celoso, Draco, yo a ti también te quiero,

Hermione se echó a reír, Draco la miró ofendido,

Por un momento el rubio se dejó humillar, -se veía tan linda sonriendo pensaba-, pero pronto su orgullo Malfoy, lo volvió a ser cruel….

-no te reirás tanto cuando te enteres que la prueba de Snape ya se realizó y que ese idiota de mi compañero esta enojando al mejor promedio de Hogwarts, le espetó sin remordimiento,

-oh, perdón, he tratado mal "al mejor", seguía mofando el moreno,-que no sería el mejor… si Hermione hubiera realizado esa prueba-,

El rostro de la castaña se ensombreció, su risa se quebró, y Draco entendió que había dado su golpe de gracia, la chica se quedó callada y triste, mientras los muchachos seguían peleando,

-lo cierto es que el mejor promedio soy yo, lo demás son circunstancias y no cuentan…

-mira que eres malvado, con todo lo que le pasó y tú hiciste llorar a Hermione-, dijo Zabini yendo hacia la castaña y tomando con su mano una lágrima que la chica no pudo contener,

-no estoy llorando, negó Hermione, que había empezado a temblar,

El moreno lo advirtió y tomó el timbre para llamar a la medimaga, mientras ponía su mano en la frente de la castaña,

-tienes fiebre, le dijo,

-gracias por preocuparte, Blaise pero no es nada,

-tu sabes que yo soy tu amigo Slytheriano, le dijo el moreno,

-sí, lo sé, desde que me ayudaste en el bosque prohibido supe que tu corazón era bueno-, le dijo la chica con una risita, lo que enfureció más al rubio,

Draco escuchaba estupefacto, de nuevo llamándose por los nombres… amigo Slytheriano… bosque prohibido…, Zabini tenía muchos secretos guardados, y mucho por explicar...

A los pocos minutos llega la medimaga…

-¿quién llama? ¿ qué pasa?

-es que Hermione tiene fiebre de nuevo, dijo rápidamente Draco,

-bueno basta de visitas, dijo la medimaga mirando a Zabini,

-ya me voy, afirmó el moreno volviendo a besar a la castaña en la mejilla,

-pronto nos vemos dijo el moreno a ambos chicos,

-chau…dijo la castaña, Draco no le contestó,

La medimaga le dio una poción a Hermione…

-ahora tienen que dormir los dos, mañana le daré la última transfusión y en cuanto se hayan recuperado estarán de alta, por lo menos el señor Malfoy ya que esa fiebre de la señorita Granger parece no querer ceder,

-sí, contestaron ambos…la medimaga se fue

-Malfoy, puedo hacerte una pregunta, dijo la castaña luego de un rato de silencio,

-claro, contestó el rubio,

-¿qué tomó Snape en la prueba de pociones?

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír, y le dijo todos los temas tomados,

Hermione cerró los ojos y empezó a decir cual cuento la respuesta de todas las preguntas,

Draco se asombró, sabía todo una semana antes del examen y sin repasar nada,

-muy bien diez, cerebrito le dijo, me hubieras ganado,

La chica hizo una mueca de dolor, pero no pude hacerlo, y tú me venciste a mí,

-¿tanto te duele no ser la primer promedio?

-no es por mí, es que quería que mis padres estuvieran orgullosos de mí, le dijo, es difícil para muggles tener una hija bruja, dijo sonriendo poquito,

-ellos están orgullosos de tí, no lo dudes, le dijo el rubio,

-gracias,

-Granger, ahora yo puedo hacerte una pregunta,

-claro, dijo la castaña,

-¿Qué pasó exactamente entre Zabini y tú en el bosque prohibido?...

Capitulo 19

-Granger, ahora yo puedo hacerte una pregunta,

-claro, dijo la castaña,

-¿Qué pasó exactamente entre Zabini y tú en el bosque prohibido?...

-ah!! Eso... dijo la chica y se empezó a sonreír, -eso pasó hace muchos años,

-¿a sí que Zabini tiene un secreto hace tanto?...dijo el rubio,

-bueno si es un secreto no debo contarlo, afirmó Hermione,

-secreto….secreto… no es exactamente, por alguna razón se olvidó de contarme,

-bueno, realmente no lo considero un secreto, por eso si quieres te cuento-, dijo Hermione con su cara de santa,

-realmente tengo mucha curiosidad, se confesó Draco,

-bueno, empiezo dijo la chica, esto pasó cuando estábamos por terminar tercer año, fue justo después que yo…yo…

-que tú, que...sigue,

-que yo te golpeara, dijo afligida mirando hacia otro lado,

-vaya si recuerdo tercer año, y vaya si recuerdo tu golpe, dijo Draco tocándose la mandíbula,

-te lo tenías merecido, le espetó Hermione,

-no empieces a pelear y cambies de tema, sigue contando…le pidió el rubio,

-bueno, es que Ron y yo estábamos peleando por unas raíces de plantas,

Draco puso cara de asco al escuchar el nombre de Ron,

-no pongas esa cara, le dijo la castaña, Ron es mi amigo,

-más bien tu noviecito, le espetó el ojigris,

-Ron, no es mi novio, gritó la chica,

Draco sonrió por dentro, la castaña había negado una relación con el pobretón,

-bueno no vuelvas a cambiar el tema,

-no me interrumpas, le dijo

-está bien, no te vuelvo a interrumpir, le dijo el rubio,

-la cuestión es que Ron decía que la raíz era roja y yo que era marrón, entonces esa noche fui al bosque prohibido a buscar la planta ya que yo sabía que allí se encontraba para demostrarle a Ron que yo tenía razón,

-¡¡eres una loca!!, ¿cómo te internas en el bosque prohibido para eso?… le gritó el rubio que no podía creer lo que había escuchado,

-¡bueno, pero no me grites!! ¡Eso fue hace mucho!!, ¡y no me interrumpas!! Le gritó también la castaña,

Draco hizo una mueca cómo diciendo que no la iba a interrumpir más,

-yo fui a buscar en un sitio que conocía, pero no la encontré, entonces me adentré más para buscarla,

Draco en su cama se agarraba la cabeza, pero no la interrumpió,

-para cuando la había encontrado y desenterrado ya eran más de media noche, y al querer volver, me perdí,

-entonces Zabini te encontró, le interrumpió el rubio,

-¿cómo lo supiste? Le dijo extrañada….

-por Merlín Granger, 2+2 son 4 … elemental,

-ahhhhh sí brillante su deducción, burló la chica, la cuestión es que sí gracias a Blaise, pude salir del bosque,

-¿te mostró el camino así no mas? le preguntó Draco a sabiendas que un Slytherim no perdería esa oportunidad,

-bueno él fue muy amable conmigo, yo me había lastimado por correr y pasar entre los árboles, él me llevó a una cabaña de un tío, que él conocía el camino,

Maldito degenerado, pensó Draco, la llevó a la cabaña que usábamos con las chicas…

-bueno cuando llegamos el tío no estaba, él me ayudo con mis heridas y después se acordó de algo muy importante que tenía que hacer, me acompañó hasta salir del bosque y me dejó cerca de Hogwarts, desde entonces somos amigos, dijo la castaña alegremente,

"Desde entonces somos amigos", "Desde entonces somos amigos", mañana en cuanto salga de acá, Zabini me tendrá que explicar muchas cosas pensaba un furioso Draco

Capitulo 20

"Desde entonces somos amigos", "Desde entonces somos amigos", mañana en cuanto salga de acá, Zabini me tendrá que explicar muchas cosas pensaba un furioso Draco.

A la mañana siguiente…

La medimaga despertó a los chicos bien temprano, auque Draco ya estaba despierto, los conectó para la última transfusión, el rubio estaba más silencioso que lo común, la castaña lo miraba sin decir nada, al tiempo madame Pomfrey se acercó a Draco y le dijo que ya estaba de alta, pero que se tomara su tiempo para levantarse así no se mareaba, el chico le dijo que estaba bien, con un movimiento de cabeza, Hermione debía quedarse por más tiempo en la enfermería,

-¿Malfoy, ya tienes el alta?, le dijo la castaña para comenzar una conversación,

-tranquila Granger ya me voy, le contestó irónicamente,

-no vez que sos un idiota!!, le dijo la muchacha, yo sólo quería agradecerte por ser dador, antes de que te vayas,

-de nada Granger, y con permiso-, dijo el rubio y se levantó rápidamente,

Tan ligero lo hizo que se tambaleó, cayendo en la cama de la chica,

-lo siento, no quise…. Es que me iba a cambiar….

La castaña no le dijo nada, pero era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de Malfoy, pudo aspirar su perfume y se aterrorizó,

-hey, te pasa algo, le preguntó el rubio al verla palidecer de golpe,

-no, nada Malfoy, le dijo la chica con voz temblorosa,

Draco supo que algo la había perturbado, pero no pudo imaginarse el real motivo,

Draco se volvió a acercar para susurrarle algo al oído, la chica cerró los ojos para comprobarlo –fue él, pensó asustada, el mismo aroma a menta y ese perfume tan peculiar que nunca me olvidaré, Malfoy me secuestró, seguía pensando con lágrimas en los ojos, y se está burlando de mí, todo esto de darme sangre es pura pantomima, sólo quiere asegurarse que me destruyó…

-Granger, no quiero que me extrañes, le susurró el rubio al oído,

-no lo haré, dijo la chica,

Ya estaba por irse, cuando se volvió por sus pasos, -Granger, no dejes acercarse a Zabini demasiado, no es el gatito que aparenta,

-sí, dijo tristemente la chica, parece que nadie es quien aparenta ser,

El rubio se fue sin entender lo dicho por la castaña, pero el hecho que ella aceptara que Zabini era un fraude lo tranquilizó,

En el comedor…

Draco se fue directamente al comedor, como no había desayunado aprovecho para tratar de encontrarse con el moreno…

-Draco, que suerte que ya saliste, le dijo Pansy, el rubio solo le hizo una mueca,

-Zabini, tengo que hablar con vos, le dijo al moreno llevándoselo a un costado donde ningún Slytherym pudiera escucharlo,

-oh Draco ya saliste, como estaba mi novia, le dijo el moreno sonriente,

-a sí que la conocías de antes, dijo el rubio,

-obvio, desde primer año que la conocemos todos, dijo en riza,

-muy gracioso, cuenta todo, le dijo el rubio amenazante,

-esta bien, resulta que en tercer año, Merlín me toco con su varita, dijo riendo, -Draco ya quería matarlo- venía yo a media noche de uno de los entrenamientos para mortio que nos daba Lucius, ¿recuerdas?

-sí claro, pero siempre regresábamos, juntos,

-por eso te digo que Merlín me tocó con su varita, si hubiéramos estado los dos, seguramente ambos la hubiéramos violado, más con el odio que le tenías por haberte golpeado, bueno, sigo, -Merlín me puso a la castaña en el camino, tan tierna, tan dulce, tan ingenua, primero se asustó al verme ella estaba perdida, no recuerdo por que estupidez se había internado en el bosque, el asunto es que yo me porté como todo un caballero y entonces ella me creyó que yo estaba esperando a alguien por un recado de Dumbledor, y que debía ir hasta la cabaña, -Draco enfurecía, más-, la muy tonta me acompañó, ¡¡estaba tan linda!!, cierro los ojos y la veo, tenía parte de la falda desgarrada, por correr entre los árboles y había perdido la varita, en ese momento creo que la ví con otros ojos, como a una posible víctima de la cabaña, nunca antes había mirado así al ratón de biblioteca, -Draco estaba a punto de golpearlo-

La cuestión es que la logré llevar hasta ahí, pero cuando estaba a punto de lanzarme sobre ella, veo venir a Bellatrix hacia la cabaña, no recuerdo que estupidez le dije y la acompañé hasta Hogwarts, desde ahí ella cree que soy el héroe que la salvó, sobre todo que soy su amigo, decía riendo, y la verdad que nunca pensé que me podría salir tan bien, en ese momento quería matar a alguien por no poder someterla, -Draco lo miraba con odio- pero ahora sé que ella confía en mí, y me voy a aprovechar, no voy a parar hasta hacerla mía, dijo orgulloso el moreno,

Draco se sintió impotente, quería romperle la cara por hablar así de Hermione, pero algo que dijo Zabini le retumbaba en los oído "si hubiéramos estado los dos, seguramente ambos la hubiéramos violado, más con el odio que le tenías por haberte golpeado", sabía que era cierto, él no era mejor que el moreno.

Capitulo 21

-no podía dejar de pensar en Malfoy y sin embargo le costaba reconocer en el rubio que se había despedido con una sonrisa, al ser que la había tenido prisionera, en su mente desfilaban las escenas de lo vivido en el cautiverio, recordaba con dolor los sufrimientos de los primeros días, pero ella sabía perfectamente que su captor fue cambiando de aptitud, recordaba frases como " -ya falta poco-,- aguanta-, -tranquila, vamos, tranquila-" parecía querer terminar con todo eso, que solo esperaba hacer algo para liberarla y allí entendió todo, "la prueba de Snape", por eso la secuestró por ser el maldito nº 1, Hermione sintió mucha furia, no podía suponer que una persona hiciera algo así por orgullo, por destacarse… entonces se empezó a preocupar por cómo debía reaccionar…

-que voy a hacer, pensaba la castaña, ¿y si Malfoy se entera que sé todo?, tratará de que no pueda contar… y es capaz de cualquier cosa… ¿y si le digo a Dumbledor? Harry y Ron se enterarían y habría una guerra entre ellos y si se entera que Malfoy me violó por Merlín, sería una catástrofe, -no tengo que contar nada y tratar que Malfoy no sepa que lo reconocí-

-Sta Granger se siente bien, preguntó la medimaga que acababa de entrar y Hermione ni siquiera la había mirado,

-sí, estoy bien dijo la castaña,

La medimaga le hizo algunas pruebas y viendo que la fiebre había cedido le dio el alta.

Los días restantes trascurrieron normales, ella estaba siempre con sus dos amigos y con Ginny que ya era la novia oficial de Harry, la castaña sólo veía al rubio cuando compartían una clase, al que sí veía a menudo era a Zabini, quien se portaba siempre como un buen compañero…

-oye Hermione, vas a ir al pueblo mañana, le preguntó Zabini,

-mira Blaise creo que sí, no se si Ron, o Harry….

-bueno pregúntales sabes que es día de San Valentín y si no tienes con quien ir, cuenta conmigo, le dijo el moreno en tono muy divertido,

La castaña llegó a apreciar a Zabini ya que siempre la hacía reír, seguro sería divertido concurrir con el moreno, pero la chica con quien quería ir era con Ron, su amor de tanto tiempo, un amor que le costaba concretar ya que el pelirrojo no se decidía a declararse,

-seguro que mañana se me declara, pensaba Hermione entusiasmada, y con esos pensamientos se fue en busca de su amigo Harry y su casi novio Ron,

-hola chicos, como están,

-bien Hermione y tú, respondieron Harry, Ginny y Ron,

-ya saben que mañana vamos al pueblo, pero como es San Valentín hay que ir en parejas, dijo contenta,

-yo voy con Harry, dijo Ginny, no es cierto mi amor le preguntó con un beso el ojiverde,

-claro, atinó a decir el chico,

-y tu Ron con quien vas a ir, preguntó hábilmente, Hermione,

-yo, bueno yo…. Decía Ron más rojo que de costumbre, bueno Hermione, yo sé que tal vez tú, pensaste que tú podías venir conmigo, -la chica iba a decir "claro que puedo ir con vos", cuando escuchó estupefacta,…- pero en realidad yo ya invité a Pansy, es que nosotros somos amigos Herm, y a mí Pansy me gusta como novia,

El corazón de la castaña parecía estallar, se puso colorada, Harry y Ginny miraban el piso, Hermione respiró profundo y dijo con voz decidida,

-no hay problema Ron, yo también te quería contar que voy a ir el día de San Valentín con Blaise,

-¿Zabini? Dijeron los tres restantes al mismo tiempo,

En ese momento Malfoy y Zabini pasaban por el corredor y escucharon a la castaña que no advirtió su llegada por que estaba de espalda,

Draco no paraba de mirar al moreno, quien muy resuelto agarró a la chica por los hombros y dijo,

-sí la mujer más Hermosa de todo Hogwarts, ira a San Valentín junto a mí, por que somos novios-, tomó a la castaña y la besó en los labios, ante la mirada de todos, especialmente Draco.


	5. Chapter 5

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo 22

-sí la mujer más Hermosa de todo Hogwarts, ira a San Valentín junto a mí, por que somos novios-, tomó a la castaña y la besó en los labios, ante la mirada de todos, especialmente Draco.

Ginny, Harry y Ron, se quedaron perplejos, Draco solo quería lanzarle un Avada kedabra a Zabini, Hermione hacía una risita nerviosa, y el moreno sonreía ampliamente,

-aprovecho para combinar la hora, mañana a las 9,30 en la escalera que va hacia tu sala común, amor, le dijo Zabini delante de todos,

-esta bien Blaise ahí estaré, le contestó tímidamente la castaña,

Los Slytherianos se marcharon,

-no me dijiste que salías con la sangre sucia, dijo el rubio,

-era una sorpresa que quería darte, le contestó el moreno,

-ya lo creo, y desde cuando son novios, siseo el rubio,

-desde hoy, y mañana "San Valentín" concretaré todo, la sangre sucia será la novia más feliz de Hogwarts,

Draco se alejó de Zabini no sin antes quedar con él que se encontrarían en la sala común de Slytherim a las 9 hs antes de pasar a buscar a la castaña, la cabeza le estallaba, -cómo Hermione se atrevió a ponerse de novia con Zabini si él sabía perfectamente que a ella le gustaba el pobretón-, y que iba a hacer él, si quería ir al pueblo tenía que ir acompañado, no quería ir con ninguna Slytherina ya que si lo hacía no podría despegársela sin terminar en la cama y él no estaba de humor para soportar eso, tenía que pensar con quien ir, alguien lo suficientemente desinteresada en él como para luego no fastidiarlo, no encontraba a nadie, cualquiera que pensara sabía que lo había estado buscando en alguna oportunidad, hasta que de pronto vio a una chica sentada sola en un rincón del comedor, sin amigas y ella sí era conocida de Granger, era ideal, solo tenía que convencerla para que lo acompañara y así vigilar de cera al idiota de Zabini, no iba a permitir que se pasara de listo con Hermione…

Se acercó a la chica,

-hola tu eres Luna Lovegood, amiga de Granger,

-sí, y tu eres Draco Malfoy, enemigo de Hermione, le contestó zagas mente la rubia,

-bueno no soy amigo, pero ya terminamos de fastidiarnos como antes, le dijo Draco,

-que bueno, me alegro por ambos, dijo la chica y se puso a leer,

El rubio pensó que iba a ser más difícil de lo que él suponía que la rubia lo acompañara…

-perdoná si te vuelvo a interrumpir, yo quería hacerte una pregunta, insistió el rubio,

-si puedo contestarte dijo la chica,

-yo quería saber si quieres venir conmigo al pueblo mañana, es día de San Valentín y no quiero ir con mis compañeras y se me ocurrió…

-que podríamos ir juntos sin compromisos, le dijo Luna,

-sí, tan obvio soy, rió Draco,

-no, pero nadie viene a invitar a una extraña un día antes….

-lo sé, vienes o no,

-sí, iré, dijo Luna

-mañana a las 8,30hs te paso a buscar por tu sala común,

-de acuerdo le contestó la chica.

Draco se pasó la noche pensando como hacer para arruinarle los planes al moreno, cuando se quiso acordar miró el reloj eran las 7 hs, se levantó rápidamente, y se empezó a cambiar, en un rato estaba perfecto bajo a desayunar algo y fue camino a la sala de Luna, la chica estaba preparada se había puesto muy linda y no llevaba, ninguno de sus colgantes raros cosa que Draco apreció, al llegar junto a Zabini, el rubio le preguntó al moreno, si no tenía alguna rana de chocolate ya que se había quedado con ganas de algo dulce, el moreno como era de suponer fue a traer las ranas que le quedaban, Draco agarró una Luna otra y el moreno comió la restante, en ese momento el rubio se excusó ya que se había olvidado de traer la varita cosa rara en él, pensó el moreno …

Al regresar se encontró con el panorama pensado, los dos muchachos estaban acostados en los sillones con terribles vómitos,

-Draco, creo que no podré ir, le dijo Luna antes de correr al baño a vomitar de nuevo,

-mierda, yo también estoy mal, dijo el moreno, como que a ti no te pasó nada, Draco,

-y yo que se, dijo el rubio,

-hagamos una cosa, ya que ustedes se sienten mal, vayan con madame Pomfrey, y yo voy a avisar a Hermione, si están bien luego nos vamos,

-esta bien, Draco, ya es tarde ve por Hermione,

El rubio se fue enseguida casi corrió hasta la sala común de los Griffindor,

Estaba de espalda cuando la castaña salió hacia su encuentro,

-Blaise, yo… dijo Hermione, cuando Draco se dio la vuelta,

-soy yo, Granger, Malfoy vine para llevarte al pueblo,

-Malfoy? Qué le pasó a Zabini?

Capitulo 23

Estaba de espalda cuando la castaña salió hacia su encuentro,

-Blaise, yo… dijo Hermione, cuando Draco se dio la vuelta,

-soy yo, Granger, Malfoy vine para llevarte al pueblo,

-Malfoy? Qué le pasó a Zabini?

Hermione se puso muy nerviosa y sintió una punzada aguda en su pecho, ya estaba acostumbrada ya que no era la primera vez que sentía ese dolor, también sufrió del mismo cuando era cautiva…

-nada grave Granger, el pobre sufrió una indigestión, y tuvo que ir a ver a madame pomfrey, -Draco no sabía como disimular su risa-

-pero no crees que debemos ir con él, dijo asustada,

-no, Granger, él mismo me pidió que te lleve,

-no, se…es que tal vez se sienta mal y nosotros…

-Granger, no muerdo, le interrumpió el rubio,

La castaña automáticamente se agarró el cuello,

-perdona, le dijo Draco,

-no es nada, es que ¿tú irías a Hogsmeade con una impura?,

-Granger en decir verdad eso ya no me preocupa mucho además le debo un favor a Zabini y se lo está cobrando,

Este último comentario del rubio le sonó más real, -claro, esa es la única forma para que Malfoy quiera ir al pueblo conmigo, no sé que estupidez estaba pensando, Malfoy siempre será Malfoy- pensaba Hermione,

-esta bien vamos, le dijo la castaña,

-abrígate hace mucho frío le dijo Draco, que lucía una capa azul oscuro, y una gran bufanda con los colores verde y plata,

La chica se fue a agarrar su capa y su bufanda con colores de Griffindor, él como buen caballero le ayudó a ponérsela y le acomodó la bufanda,

-gracias, le dijo la castaña,

-es un placer, contestó en rubio,

Sí que eres mentiroso como buen Slytherim, pensó Hermione,

Ambos salieron camino al pueblo, se les había hecho algo tarde, estaba nevando, tenían prohibido hacer magia, (idea de Dumbledor, para que sintieran como era un día muggle) salvo fuera muy necesario, así que empezaron a caminar, el viento era infernal, prácticamente los arrastraba, por lo que Draco aprovechó y tomó a Hermione del hombro, el viento era cada vez más fuerte lo que hizo que el rubio la abrazara con fuerza, estaban apenas a dos cuadras cuando empezó a llover, al no poder impermeabilizar sus capas empezaron a correr,

-a dónde quieres ir, le preguntaba Draco a los gritos,

-dónde tú quieras, le dijo la castaña,

-esta bien, luego no te quejes, le dijo Draco guiñándole un ojo,

Hermione se puso de todos colores,

-tranquila Granger, iremos a tres escobas, te parece,

La chica asintió moviendo la cabeza,

-vamos te juego a ver quién llega primero, dijo el rubio, y los dos echaron a correr,

Al llegar entraron riendo, todos los del lugar se dieron vuelta a mirarlos, Draco ayudó a la chica con el abrigo, luego se sacó el de él, y se sentaron en una mesa un tanto apartada,

La castaña no se atrevía a mirar a su alrededor, sólo escuchaba el cuchicheo, Draco, para odio de los demás, se veía feliz, le encantaba ser el centro de atención y lo había logrado con creces,

-huy, Granger, no dejan de mirarnos, afirmaba el rubio,

-sí, les resulta extraño, que estés aquí con una sangre sucia, dijo tristemente la chica,

-ya te dije que eso no me importa, hay que fomentar como dice el viejo loco la unión de las casa, dijo riendo, además tu amigo Ron, está muy acaramelado con una Slytherim,

-¿ésta Ron? Preguntó asustada,

-y Potty, también, le dijo el rubio,

-yo les dije que venia con Blaise…..

-saliste ganando con el cambio, le dijo con tono fanfarrón,

-no cambias, más no Malfoy,

-créeme que sí he cambiado,

Llegó el mozo, que van a tomar,

-un wisky de fuego para mí y para la señorita,

-igual dijo Hermione,

-¿pero es muy fuerte? Mejor una cerveza de manteca, dijo Draco,

-no quiero un wisky, dijo la chica,

-está bien que sean dos, pero te lo advertí,

Hermione sonrió por primera vez y para el rubio fue un hermoso regalo…

Comían unos panecillos y tomaban, Hermione ya estaba algo mareada, tenía los cachetes colorados, iba para el baño cuando Ron y Harry aprovecharon y se acercaron a ella,

-hola, Hermione, dijeron los chicos,

-hola como están,

-bien, que haces con Malfoy? Preguntó Ron, la chica les contó lo sucedido con Blaise,

-pero no hubieras venido, estas con Draco Malfoy, le dijo Ron enfurecido

-Draco que llegaba a rescatarla le iba a contestar cuando ella se enfureció y le dijo,

-Ron yo estoy con Draco y tú con Pansy, así que no me molestes, y se metió al baño,

Los chicos se dedicaron unas cuantas miradas de odio y regresaron a sus respectivas mesas,

La castaña volvió a su mesa cómo si nada y siguió hablando con el rubio de cualquier cosa hasta que se atrevió ( debió ser por el alcohol, pensó mas tarde) y le preguntó,

-Malfoy por que es tan importante para ti ser el mejor promedio de Hogwarts,

El chico respiró profundo y le dijo sinceramente,

-mirá Granger, no todos tenemos la suerte de tener una buena familia, si yo no soy el primero, mi padre se enfadaría muchísimo ya que él un Malfoy sí lo logró cuando era estudiante, le ganó a Potty padre, a Snape, y fue el primero, a mí realmente me tiene sin cuidado, pero si no lo hubiera logrado me hubiera retirado del colegio por unos días y me hubiera lanzado unos cuantos crucius, -la castaña se estremeció-,

-pero, es tu padre,

-eso le tiene sin cuidado, a él y a mí, no me hubiera importado que lo hiciera, créeme, ya estoy acostumbrado casi ni me duelen, - la chica lo miraba horrorizada-, lo que no podía permitir era que el desgraciado le hubiera lanzado crucius a mi madre,

-pero, por que?

-es que mi madre me trata de defender y él se la toma con ella, por eso era importante poder ganarle al cerebrito, dijo con dulzura, creéme no tuve buena suerte al compartir todos estos años con alguien tan inteligente como tú, y para colmo hija de muggles, he pagado muy caro cada vez que me vencías,

Hermione no lo podía creer, se notaba que Malfoy hablaba en serio…

-pero tú nunca me dijiste nada Malfoy, dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos, de haber sabido, hubiera hecho que tú ganaras siempre,

-¿Granger hubieras hecho eso por mí?

La chica estaba a punto de contestar, cuando fue interrumpida,

-valla, valla por fin los encontramos, dijo Zabini que había llegado con Luna.

Capitulo 24

-¿Granger hubieras hecho eso por mí?

La chica estaba a punto de contestar, cuando fue interrumpida,

-valla, valla por fin los encontramos, dijo Zabini que había llegado con Luna.

-¿Blaise, estás bien? Le preguntó la castaña, no estabas en la enfermería,

El moreno se acercó y le dio un suave beso a Hermione en los labios, -la chica se echó para atrás-

-estábamos con Lunita en la enfermería, pera ya saben que gran medimaga es madame Pomfrey,

-¿cómo Luna también?, creo que mi amigo Draco se olvidó de comentarte que Luna era su pareja para hoy…

Hermione miró sorprendida al rubio, quién pronto alegó,

-es que no quise preocuparla ya bastante con que Zabini estuviera en la enfermería,

-Luna, estas bien? Preguntó muy preocupada la castaña,

-sí Hermy es solo que comimos unas ranas de chocolate en mal estado,

-bueno pero ahora ya estamos todos bien, Hermione vamos nos,

-ella no se va, afirmó el rubio,

-ella es mi novia, y se va con migo, afirmó el moreno,

La castaña que estaba muy mareada y risueña por el wisky de fuego, le lanzó una sonrisa a l moreno, cosa que el rubio advirtió,

-no seas estúpido Zabini, está lloviendo a cántaros, dónde van a ir,

-eso a vos no te importa,

-Granger, se queda conmigo, seguía afirmando Draco, -esta vez la sonrisa de la castaña fue dirigida al rubio-,

-tu pareja es Luna,

La castaña miraba riendo a los dos Slytherinos pelearse por ella como dos chicos,

-por mí no te preocupes Draco, si quieres volver con Hermione hazlo, yo voy a recolectar duendes, dijo alegre Luna y se fue de la mesa hacia la ventana,

-gracias Luna le grito el rubio, la chica le sonrió pícaramente,

-escuchen los dos dijo entre enfurecida y risueña la castaña, yo no soy ningún paquete que ustedes se disputan, así que me voy sola,

Hermione se levantó y se fue hacia la puerta de salida, se iba riendo efecto del alcohol,

-Granger, estás loca, grito Draco,

Blaise se levantó y fue tras ella, lo mismo hizo Draco luego de dejar algunos Galeones para pagar la cuenta,

Hermione salió bajo la torrencial lluvia, estaba muy mareada por la bebida, Zabini iba tras ella la agarró del brazo, pero la chica se le soltó, Draco que ya a esa altura estaba del otro lado también la sostuvo del brazo, pero sus fuerzas fueron muchas por más que luchó la castaña no se pudo escapar,

-Draco vete de aquí, tú no tienes nada que hacer con Hermione, le decía Zabini furioso con la varita en la mano,

Harry y Ron que habían visto todo también salieron detrás de Hermione,

Sorpresa se llevaron cuando vieron a un descontrolado Malfoy que con una mano sujetaba fuertemente a la castaña y con la otra le daba un puñetazo a Zabini, justo en la mandíbula dejándolo tirado en el suelo,

Draco miró a Ron y Harry y les dijo: Granger se vuelve con migo a Hogwarts, díganle a Zabini cuando despierte que lo hice por él, me iba a hechizar y hoy no se puede hacer magia,

-Hermione se echó a reír y se colgó del cuello de Draco,

-Harry y Ron se miraron, todos estaban empapados, trataron de despertar al herido mientras la pareja desaparecía entre la niebla y la lluvia,

-mirá lo que has hecho, estamos empapados los dos, seguro vamos a pescar un resfriado, le decía a la castaña, en el camino,

-snif, snif, estornudaba Hermione,

-te lo dije terminaremos enfermos, no nos teníamos que mover de tres escobas,

-oh Draco no me retes, le dijo la chica,

-muy bien Hermione, me llamaste por mi nombre,

-tu también lo hiciste dijo la chica muy colorada,

-sí pero tu primero,

La chica sonrió, al llegar a Hogwarts, Draco sacó su varita y de inmediato seco las ropas de la castaña, luego hizo lo mismo con la suya,

-ven vamos a tomar algo caliente, tú necesitas café bien negro,

-yo no estoy borracha, negó la chica,

-no… pero estas algo, cómo decirlo, algo alegre,

Ambos se pusieron a reír.

Capitulo 25

-ven vamos a tomar algo caliente, tú necesitas café bien negro,

-yo no estoy borracha, negó la chica,

-no… pero estas algo, cómo decirlo, algo alegre,

Ambos se pusieron a reír.

Draco fue hacia la cocina, llegando a Hermione de la cintura, la castaña hacía mucho ruido y el rubio no sabía ya que hacer para callarla…

-shuuu, vas a atraer a todos los profesores,

-no es verdad, decía en alto tono de voz,

-sí, y si vienen te tendrás que quedar sola, le dijo el rubio de manera mandona,

-no, yo no me quiero quedar sola, por favor no te vallas, le dijo llorisqueando,

Draco por un momento creyó estar en la casa de los gritos, con Hermione ciega y atada, pidiéndole que no se valla, auque ya habían pasado dos largos meses a menudo el rubio tenía pesadillas en las cuales Hermione era atacada por los lobos…

-tranquila, que no dejaría nunca sola a una chica tan risueña como te encuentras hoy,

La chica le sonrió, el rubio no pudo frenar la tentación de darle un beso en la mejilla,

-amo señorito Draco, ¿que hace en la cocina con la señorita Granger?, preguntó Dobby, el elfo que alguna vez trabajó para los Malfoy,

-hola Dobby, necesitamos café bien negro y caliente,

-enseguida, señorito,

-ohhhhh Dobby tu no debes trabajar a esta hora, le dijo la castaña…

-no, Hermione, por favor no empieces con el P.E.D.D.O, otra vez, la cargó Draco,

-a ti no te importa que ellos sufran, por que tienes plata y crees que todos…

-Dobby no sufre señorita, por hacer un café, decía el elfo apenado,

-ya, Hermione otro día, lo discutimos, ¿sí?

-sí, le dijo la chica,

Ya estaban tomando café cuando la chica empezó a bostezar, ya es tarde verdad,

-tranquila… ya le dije a Dobby que se valla a dormir,

Hermione le devolvió el beso en la mejilla, ¿puedo? Le preguntó la chica y se acurrucó a lo largo del banco donde estaban sentados, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del rubio que empezó a acariciarle el cabello,

-claro que puedes le susurró el rubio, la chica se quedó dormida y el muchacho pasó un buen tiempo admirándola, hasta que también fue vencido por el sueño…

Hermione se despertó sobresaltada,

-Draco despierta, le dijo al rubio mientras lo zamarreaba delicadamente,

-ehh.. ¿Qué pasa? Preguntó Draco desconcertado,

-nos quedamos dormidos y ya es de día, le dijo asustada Hermione,

-tranquila, ahora entras a tu sala común antes que los demás se despierten, le dijo el rubio fingiendo tranquilidad,

-bueno me voy, dijo la castaña,

-yo te acompaño, no creerás que te dejaré ir sola,

-esta, bien dijo sonriendo, vamos,

Ambos chicos fueron hacia la sala común de Griffindor, al entrar…

Blaise, Ron y Harry estaban despiertos y esperando….

-¿a dónde llevaste a mi novia?, maldito, le gritó el moreno,

-¿Hermione, cómo pasaste la noche con él?, gritó Ron,

-estábamos muy asustados por ustedes, dijo pacíficamente Harry,

-sólo tomamos café, y nos quedamos dormidos, aclaró, Draco,

-que yo sepa, el café quita el sueño, dijo burlón Zabini,

-mira Zabini, siseo Draco, si no quieres creer es tu problema,

-claro que no te creo, por que tú eres un desgraciado, eres una persona malvada, que solo quieres estar con ella por que sabes que yo la quiero, eres un egoísta que la va a usar y luego la va a tirar, por que ¿desde cuando al gran Draco Malfoy le interesa una impura? Hipócrita, solo la quieres para competir conmigo, por que tú y tu familia solo usan a la gente, o acaso ¿tu padre quiere a tu madre?, claro que no? Valla a saber por qué mezquino interés se casó con ella… pero yo quiero a Hermione Granger, y si ella quiere, me voy a casar con ella,

Draco escuchaba atónito los insultos de Zabini, lo peor era ver la cara que tenía Hermione mientras escuchaba todas las acusaciones del moreno, estaba tan pálida que se desplomó,

-Hermione!! Gritaron los cuatro, pero esta vez fue Zabini quien la levantó y salió corriendo hacia la enfermería…

Minutos después en la enfermería…

Los cuatro muchachos estaban sentados sin hablarse a la espera de noticias,

-señores, quien de ustedes es el novio de Granger, dijo la medimaga, Draco y Blaise se levantaron,

-no creo que la señorita tenga dos novios, dijo madame Pomfrey,

-el novio es Zabini, gritó Ron, mandándole una mirada de odio a Malfoy

La medimaga hizo pasar al moreno,

-eres un imbecil, le dijo Draco a Ron, el pelirrojo se alzó de hombros,

En la habitación…

-bueno, tengo que hacerle unos cuantos chequeos más por el tema del dolor en el pecho, le dijo Pompy a Hermione,

-pero he traído a su novio para darle una noticia, ¿él es su novio no? Preguntó la medimaga,

Hermione asintió moviendo la cabeza,

-bueno felicidades entonces, Sta Granger tiene un embarazo de dos meses, dijo Pompy y se fue,

Hermione se quedó pasmada, -estaba embarazada, por Merlín y si sus sospechas eran reales Draco era el padre…

-¿Hermione, hace dos meses estabas secuestrada? Preguntó con rabia el moreno,

La chica apenas si podía hablar…

-sí Blaise, susurró, fui violada por el mortio que me secuestró, afirmó llorando…

-no llores Hermione, a mí no me importa, diremos que es mío y nos casamos ¿te parece? La chica estaba muy aturdida sólo le dijo a Blaise que lo pensaría…

La medimaga le pidió al moreno que la dejara descansar,

Al salir de la habitación…

Zabini se encontró con los otros muchachos,

-te tengo una noticia, le dijo provocando a Malfoy…

-Hermione y yo nos vamos a casa, en breve, y diciendo esto el moreno se fue, lo mismo hicieron Harry y Ron ya que Pompy así se los exigió, pero Draco buscó la oportunidad para entrar hasta donde estaba la castaña,

-Hermione, la llamó,

-Draco que haces aquí,

-¿que es eso que te vas a casar con Zabini?,

-lo siento, Draco, creo que sí me voy a casar él es muy bueno,

-no Granger, él solo te quiere para estar contigo y abandonarte, sólo te va a violar,

-¿sabes que?, aunque eso fuera cierto ya no tiene importancia, es que a mí ya me violaron, la persona que me secuestró, dijo tristemente, y ahora estoy embarazada…

Capitulo 26

-¿sabes que?, aunque eso fuera cierto ya no tiene importancia, es que a mí ya me violaron, la persona que me secuestró, dijo tristemente, y ahora estoy embarazada…

Draco tragó en seco, miro a la chica, parecía una nena asustada, miró su cuerpo… muy delgado, ¿hacía cuanto que no comía bien?... y pensar que tenía un hijo suyo,

-vamos, le dijo el rubio

-¿vamos? ¿A dónde?, madame Pomfrey me dijo que tengo que permanecer en cama,

-es cerca, no te pasará nada,

La chica sintió terror, cómo le había dicho lo del niño, y si él quería deshacerse del bebe, si él era el padre tal vez no lo quería…

-Granger, ¿me tienes miedo?, no te pasará nada ni a ti ni al bebé, no pensarás que yo…

-no no es eso, mintió – se sintió culpable cómo podría haber pensado que Draco haría una cosa así-,

-vamos, dijo la castaña y se levantó ayudada por el muchacho,

-Hermione, no tienes una bata, -le dijo al ver el traslúcido camisón que la castaña lucía, en dónde se destacaba su figura, sus senos hinchados por causa del embarazo y sus largas piernas que el rubio no podía dejar de mirar,

-no, no tengo nada más que el camisón, dijo apenada,

Draco se sacó su capa y se la colocó por los hombros,-ahora sí vamos, la tomó de la mano y salieron con cuidado para que nadie lo viera, iban por pasillos que la castaña reconocía pero el muchacho no le había anticipado sus planes, sin embargo a pesar de todo Hermione ya no sentía miedo,

-cuidado, le dijo y la arrinconó contra una pared, tres estudiantes compañeros del rubio pasaron por su lado y entonces Draco empezó a besar descaradamente a la chica,

-ehh!! Malfoy, no quieres que te ayudemos, dijo uno de ellos, el rubio siguió fiel a su tarea,

-mal nacidos, dijo en cuanto pasaron y logró despegarse de la chica,

La volvió a jalar del brazo y cuando pasaban por el despacho de Dumbledor…

-llegamos, le dijo a la chica,

-pero este es el despacho de dumbledor, dijo la castaña,

-muy sagaz, le dijo, sabes la contraseña,

-sí, afirmo Hermione,

-pues dila,

Hermione no entendía nada, ¿Por qué la había llevado al despacho? Pero le hizo caso, -frutillas con crema- dijo y la puerta se abrió,

La pareja empezó a subir al llegar a la puerta…

-pasen, les dijo el anciano,

Los dos entraron, Dumbledor estaba detrás de su escritorio,

-siéntense les dijo, los escucho,

Draco se frotaba las manos, pero fue directo…

-señor, yo fui quien raptó a Hermione,

La castaña sintió ese fuerte dolor en su pecho, a pesar de sus sospechas, escucharlo de la boca de Malfoy… sin embargo no dijo nada,

-lo sigo escuchando, Sr Malfoy, dijo el anciano mirándolo a los ojos,

-creo que lo hice sin pensar mucho, creí que era sólo un susto para ella, y como en esa época nos vivíamos peleando… supongo que pensé que era un susto merecido, nunca barajé la posibilidad que ella pudiera salir lastimada, y usted ya sabe lo que pasó,

Draco tenía la mirada fija en el director por ningún motivo quería ver a la chica sin embargo sostenía fuerte une de sus manos,

-eso no es todo, siguió diciendo, me acabo de enterar que está embarazada, la culpa es mía, me aproveché de la situación cuando tenía fiebre y pensaba que estaba con otra persona, -admitió con un cierto tono de reproche hacia la castaña-,

-ya veo y usted que dice señorita Granger,

-yo…yo…sospechaba que él había tenido que ver con aquello, me dí cuenta por su aroma, era igual al de…. Yo sé que no quería lastimarme, y que lo hizo por su madre, pero tuve mucho miedo cuando me atacaron esos animales… la castaña empezaba a descomponerse,

-ya no recuerde eso, le dijo el anciano,

-ella se quiere casar con Zabini, yo no lo voy a permitir, dijo de golpe el rubio,

-veo que el señor Zabini está interesada en usted, le dijo Dumbledor cariñosamente,

-sí, cuando Blaise se enteró que era un embarazo de cuando estaba secuestrada me propuso casamiento y reconocer a mi hijo,

-no, dijo Draco, yo soy el padre, y solo yo lo voy a reconocer,

-lo comprendo Señor Malfoy, pero comprenda que el gesto de su compañero de casa es muy valorable, no solo propuso reconocer al niño también le propuso casarse con ella, y eso es algo que todavía usted no hizo,

-yo…yo… me quiero casar con ella, pero en cuanto Lucius se entere, la vida de ella y del bebe correrán peligro,

-lo entiendo, usted está dispuesto a casarse con la Sta Granger, pero el temor hacia su padre le impidió proponérselo,

-sí, dijo el rubio,

-y usted que piensa, quiere casarse? Con quien? O quiere ser madre soltera, por que me imagino que al bebe si lo quiere tener? Dijo Dumbledor

-por supuesto señor que quiero a mi bebe, y sí me casaría…pero no creo que Malfoy realmente me quiera, dijo apenada, en cambio Blaise…

-ya vasta, gritó Draco, no te vas a casar con ese imbecil, y yo sí te quiero, le dijo furioso,

Dumbledor se echó a reír, -valla que forma de declararse tienen los jóvenes, dijo, -por lo de su padre no se preocupe, será una boda en secreto solo unos pocos lo sabremos, hasta que ambos se reciban y ya puedan decírselo a todos.

Capitulo 27

Dumbledor se echó a reír, -valla que forma de declararse tienen los jóvenes, dijo, -por lo de su padre no se preocupe, será una boda en secreto solo unos pocos lo sabremos, hasta que ambos se reciban y ya puedan decírselo a todos.

-bueno mejor que los deje solos, dijo el director, yo tengo algunas cosillas que hacer y ustedes tienen que conversar y así llegar a un acuerdo,

Los chicos asintieron, sin embargo quedaron mudos por un rato…

Draco fue el primero que habló,

-no lo entiendes, Zabini no es lo que aparenta, no te puedes casar con él,

-pero con migo es muy bueno, dice que querrá al niño porque me ama a mí y eso que no sabe quién el es padre,

-que tierno es el imbecil, pero más tierna eres tú que le crees, sabes lo que hará en cuanto te cases, el cretino te obligará a que seas suya, dijo Draco, que no podía disimular su furia,

-¿y tú no harías eso? Le preguntó confundida,

-por supuesto que sí, claro que serías mi mujer, pero no es lo mismo, afirmo,

-no me grites, yo lo veo igual,

-claro que no es lo mismo, tú ya estuviste conmigo,¿no?

-aahhh!! Claro pero yo no era conciente, Hermione también gritaba,

-ya lo sé, luego me di cuenta cuando nombraste al estúpido de Weasley,

Hermione se puso colorada y Draco entendió que ese era el punto…

-sí, para que sepas nombraste al pobretón, pero se nota que te gustó estar conmigo porque querías más,

-ya, cállate, le dijo casi llorando, yo no sabía que hacía, parecía un sueño,

La castaña lloraba y Draco no sabía que hacer ni cómo había llegado ahí la pelea, entonces sin decirle nada la abrazó,

-perdón, dijo el rubio, no quiero pelear ni discutir sólo quiero que te cases conmigo,

-tu no me quieres, le dijo la chica,

-claro que sí te quiero, si no ya me hubiera ido, la que no me quieres eres tú, prefieres a cualquier idiota antes que a mí,

-no es así, dijo la castaña,

-¿entonces me quieres?, le preguntó el rubio,

-que no son idiotas, -la cara de Draco se transfiguró- y yo si te quiero le dijo una colorada castaña,

-te voy a demostrar que yo no soy un ogro, y tampoco un escorpión como siempre me dice Lucius,

-¿escorpión? Preguntó la castaña,

-es una larga historia, dijo el chico,

-no creo que Dumbledor regrese pronto cuéntamela me gustan las historias,

-ummmmm esta bien, pero prometes guardarme el secreto,

-sí, claro, dijo Hermione, mas animada,

-bueno, -la chica se recostó en el sofá con la cabeza en las piernas del muchacho-, empiezo….

-cuando era chico, Lucius mi padre antes de dormir me contaba una historia, al principio yo era muy chico y no entendía el significado pero luego al comprenderlo, lo niego, niego ser un escorpión,

Había una vez un sapo y un escorpión que tenían que cruzar un arrollo, el sapo iba a empezar su travesía cuando es detenido por el escorpión,

-escucha sapo, dijo el escorpión, yo te puedo dar mi comida si tu me llevas en tu lomo hasta la otra orilla,

-no, disculpa, dijo el sapo, pero tu eres un animal muy peligroso y me puedes picar,

-pero no soy tonto, si te pico y voy encima de ti, yo también me ahogo,

El sapo que tenía mucha hambre lo pensó,

-esta bien súbete que te cruzo,

Iban los dos cruzando el arrollo cuando el escorpión pico al sapo,

-me muero, por que lo hiciste dijo el sapo, tú también morirás,

-lo se dijo tristemente el escorpión, pero no lo pude evitar, picar a quienes me rodean está en mi esencia,

Y los dos murieron ahogados,

-mi padre decía que los Malfoy, somos así que es nuestra esencia destruir a todos los que nos rodean, pero no es verdad yo no soy un escorpión, dijo Draco,

-claro que no eres así, dijo la castaña, a quien se le ocurre contarle semejante cuento a un niñito….

Dumbledor entró, Hermione y Draco se levantaron rápidamente

-y señorita Granger, ya tiene su respuesta,

La castaña no tuvo que pensarlo

-sí director, me voy a casar con Malfoy.

Capitulo 28

Dumbledor entró, Hermione y Draco se levantaron rápidamente

-y señorita Granger, ya tiene su respuesta,

La castaña no tuvo que pensarlo

-sí director, me voy a casar con Malfoy.

-buena elección, los felicito, dijo el anciano,

Por primera vez, Draco se alegró por la generosidad de Dumbledor, llamarlo a él " buena elección" con todo lo que le había hecho a Hermione, no solo insultarla desde chico, sino raptarla apenas unos meses atrás…. Eso lo hacía al anciano, una persona muy especial…

-estará contento señor Malfoy era lo que usted quería,

-sí, contestó el rubio,

-lo estuve pensando, sabía que la señorita Granger haría esta sabia decisión, y si ustedes están de acuerdo la boda será mañana al mediodía, sólo lo sabremos, la madrina, el padrino, ustedes y yo que seré el encargado de casarlos,

-¿mañana al medio día? Dijo la castaña con cara de pánico,

-le parece muy rápido, preguntó Dumbledor con cara de inocente,

Draco miró a la castaña, no se podía arrepentir…

-no esta bien es solo que….

-no se preocupe por nada, me encanta organizar bodas tengo todo pensado, contestó Dumbledor,

-elijan un padrino y una madrina,

-podría ser el profesor Snape, dijo Draco,

-bien pensado… y la madrina, que les parece madame Pomfrey ella ya está el tanto del embarazo,

-pero ella cree que el padre del niño es Zabini,

-¿que? Dijo el rubio,

-no hay problema ya se lo aclararé y no se preocupe señorita Granger todos sabemos de su buena conducta,

-lo que sí no podrán vivir juntos, dijo Dumbledor,

-¿que? Volvió a gritar Draco,

-no será conveniente que ambos falten de sus dormitorios,

La cara de Draco lo decía todo, de que le servía casarse si ella no estaría con él,

-sin embargo, dijo el anciano pícaramente mirando al rubio, tendrán una noche de luna de miel, y también se me acaba de ocurrir viendo lo desanimado que se encuentra el señor Malfoy, creo que Snape les pondrá un castigo a los dos unas tres veces por semana para que compartan su vida,

La cara de Draco cambió, estaría con la castaña bastante a menudo,

-muy bien pensado, dijo el rubio,

La castaña miraba atónita a uno y a otro parecía no querer opinar o mejor dicho no saber que opinar, miraba a Draco realmente el chico le gustaba, recordaba el beso robado hacía minutos en el pasillo y hasta se le subían los colores, estaba segura Draco no le era indiferente, se iba a arriesgar después de todo era el padre de su bebe,

-bueno ya está todo arreglado dijo feliz Dumbledor, por fin se hace efectivo la unión de las dos casas, el bebe será un poco de cada una dijo risueño ahora Señor Malfoy lleve a su novia a la enfermería no le comenté a Pompy que ella había escapado, ya sabrá usted cómo se ponen las mujeres cuando no se le hace caso, rió el anciano,

-vamos, le dijo el chico a la castaña, se despidieron del director y partieron hacia la enfermería, al llegar estaba todo silencioso,

-por suerte nadie se dio cuenta, dijo el rubio,

-es verdad, afirmó la chica,

-nos vemos Granger, mañana a esta hora ya estaremos en nuestra noche de bodas,

-nuestra noche de bodas repitió temerosa Hermione.

Capitulo 29

-nos vemos Granger, mañana a esta hora ya estaremos en nuestra noche de bodas,

-nuestra noche de bodas repitió temerosa Hermione.

Hermione casi no durmió en toda la noche, pensaba en sus padres qué dirían cuando se enteren del misterioso casamiento y más si se enteran del embarazo, también pensaba en sus amigos, a Harry y a Ron desde el secuestro les estaba mintiendo y ella nunca lo había hecho antes, también pensaba en Ron, era su amor secreto, por quien se había desvelado y llorado tantas noches y quien le había dado muestras de que ella no le importaba más que como amiga, ahora lo veía claro el pensar que el chico la quería eran sólo sus fantasías, pensó en Blaise parecía quererla de verdad siempre tan atento y con una palabra dulce para ella, sin embargo Hermione estaba segura que el chico le era indiferente, por último pensó en Malfoy, llevaba un hijo de él, se iban a casar al siguiente día y todavía lo llamaba por el apellido sólo el wisky de fuego logró que lo llamara Draco, Malfoy seguía siendo un misterio, no podía negar que le gustaba, que con solo mirarla la ponía nerviosa, y ese interés repentino que parecía tenerle la halagaba, pero no dejaba de tener miedo, el amor de Malfoy ¿sería real o solamente un capricho?, la decisión ya estaba tomada solo el tiempo iba a decir si el rubio la quería tanto como decía…

Draco tampoco pudo dormir, estaba excitado, adrenalina corría por su cuerpo, se iba a casar con la sangre sucia amiga de Potter, por que lo hacía, ni él mismo lo sabía, los viejos rencores quedaron atrás luego de la caída de Voldemort, cuando la batalla final, cuando el mundo mágico entero supo de la muerte ficticia de Dumbledor, que Snape era un espía de la orden, y que Draco Malfoy había ayudado a que Potty ganara, pensó en el elegido él la tuvo siempre cerca, la pudo disfrutar como amiga él y el pobretón, tuvieron su amistad durante años, y él ahora iba a tenerla para siempre, le gustaba sin duda le atraía su cuerpo, pero lo que mas le gustaba era su espíritu, su manera de querer, de defender a los suyos, él nunca había sido algo suyo, a partir de mañana lo sería, se había dado cuenta de cuanto le importaba Granger cuando supo del ataque del lobo, no corrió por él, como se había querido mentir a sí mismo, corrió por ella, por que la quería, por que la amaba, nunca había sentido esa sensación de ahogo, por nadie excepto cuando sabía en peligro a su madre, y ese día lo supo, supo que no podría soportar que a ella le pasara algo, pero, Granger ¿lo quería? Por que aceptó el casarse, enseguida una respuesta le atacó la mente, por el embarazo, y a Ron, y a Blaise, no iba a permitir una traición, no lo soportaría, no de ella…

Al día siguiente se levantaron temprano, ese día tenían la mañana libre y luego de la comida tanto los Griffyndor como los Slytherim irían al bosque a esa hora ya estarían casados…

Hermione fue despertada por Madame Pomfrey,

-hola señorita Granger, bueno he tenido una charla temprano con el director, él me explico lo de su casamiento secreto, y desde luego acepto ser la madrina, le dijo la medimaga, con la poca dulzura que su áspero carácter pudo ofrecer,

-gracias, le dijo avergonzada Hermione,

-haremos una cosa, ya que los dolores son de hace tiempo, los exámenes los dejaremos para mañana ya que si está nerviosa no me sirven,

-gracias le volvió a decir la chica,

-puede vestirse e ir al gran comedor y hágame caso tómese un buen desayuno que su hijo lo necesita…

En el gran comedor…

Hermione que se había ido a duchar antes de desayunar, entró y encontró ya a todos los alumnos desayunando, dio una ligera mirada a la mesa de los Slytherim y vió a Draco que estaba de espaldas, caminó hacia su mesa para sentarse al lado de Ginny como de costumbre cuando escuchó un murmullo todos la miraban, en especial dos Slytherim…

-Hermione que fue lo que te pasó ayer le preguntaron Ron Harry y Ginny, que también estaba preocupada,

-no fue nada parece que me tienen que hacer unos estudios, dijo la chica que estaba a punto de sentarse cuando fue tomada por los hombros por un Slytherim,

-Hermione que suerte que ya estés bien,

-gracias, Blaise, dijo la chica con una sonrisa e intentó sentarse,

Mientras tanto en la meza de enfrente unos ojos grises querían matar a alguien,

-Hermione, volvió a decir el moreno, tenemos que hablar de lo de ayer,

La chica recordó que Blaise sabía de su embarazo y temió que lo dijera en frente de todos…

-esta bien luego hablamos es que la medimaga me recomendó que desayunara bien, dijo,

-no hay problema sentémoslo en mi mesa que hay un lugar alejado así desayunas y hablamos,

La chica volvió a sonreír, y empezó a caminar hacia la mesa dónde Draco la fulminaba con la mirada, al pasar junto al rubio le dedicó una sonrisita pero no bastó para aquietar la furia del muchacho…

Draco se paró y hábilmente hizo que Blaise que pasaba por ahí resbalara y cayera al piso,

-qué haces imbecil, espetó el moreno,

-cuida tus palabras, y yo hago lo que quiero, declaró el rubio,

-vamos, Hermione, tenemos que hablar y no voy a dejar que nadie, nos lo impida,

-vamos, tenemos que hablar, burló el rubio, y mirando a la castaña

-Granger, al medio día nos vemos, le dijo guiñando un ojo.

La chica se ruborizó ante el desconcierto de Zabini.


	6. Chapter 6

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo 30

-Granger, al medio día nos vemos, le dijo guiñando un ojo.

La chica se ruborizó ante el desconcierto de Zabini.

Draco se volvió a sentar, pero sin dejar de observar a la castaña, Zabini que se había dado cuenta, convenció a Hermione para ir a pedir el desayuno a la cocina ya que los primeros platos a esa altura habían desaparecido, el rubio observaba como la castaña y el moreno se iban del gran comedor, de inmediato fue tras ellos,

En el pasillo…

-¿por que te tienes que encontrar con Malfoy al medio día?, preguntaba el moreno,

-no se por que dijo eso, ya lo conoces, argumentó la chica,

-su actitud no me gusta nada, dijo el moreno, por eso por que conozco demasiado bien a Malfoy está actuando muy raro contigo últimamente,

-no es nada, dijo la castaña que quería irse y empezaba a caminar hacia la cocina,

Entonces, Zabini la acorraló contra la pared, la chica no se podía liberar,

-también te conozco a ti, estas nerviosa, ya no lo insultas, ¿ qué te hizo Malfoy para que actúes así?

-nada ya te dije, él no me hizo nada,

El moreno puso su cuerpo contra el de Hermione presionándola contra la pared…

-está bien, de acuerdo, olvidemos a Malfoy, tú sabes que me gustas demasiado, y quiero que te cases con migo,- le decía mientras trataba de besarla,

-no, Blaise, déjame, decía la chica,

Draco que había observado todo y ya no se aguantaba más, iba derecho a pegarle cuando fue agarrado del hombro,

-Draco, no vayas, le dijo Snape tomándolo fuertemente,

-pero…profesor, la está…

-ya lo sé pero iré yo, tú ve al despacho de Dumbledor,

Snape fue hacia donde estaba la parejita,

-señor Zabini, me parece que la Sta Granger fue clara con usted, le ha pedido que la suelte,

-lo siento profesor, dijo el moreno que se había llevado buen susto,

-Granger, le dijo con su típico tono de desprecio, el director la quiere ver en su despacho,

Fue la primera vez que Hermione se alegraba de ver al profesor de pociones, en seguida se olvido de su desayuno y fue hacia el despacho, antes de llegar fue interceptada por Draco,

-Granger, la llamó, saliendo de la oscuridad del pasillo,

-oh, me asustaste, le dijo,

- lo siento, qué tanto quería el idiota de Zabini,

-nada, solo saber que pasa con su propuesta de matrimonio,

-y que le dijiste,

-que no, por supuesto, dijo algo enojada, por suerte llegó Snape,

-por suerte no, por mala suerte, por que si no llegaba Snape yo lo hubiera petrificado con magia antigua,

-¿tú estabas ahí? Preguntó muy asombrada la castaña,

-sí y ví como intentaba besarte, ¿por que no lo hechizaste?

-yo me puedo defender sin utilizar hechizos además él esta sospechando de nosotros, y él es mi amigo,

-me importa un bledo, si la próxima ves que te ataca no lo hechizas, lo haré yo y créeme que nadie lo podrá ayudar,

-vamos, dijo Draco y dio la contraseña, así ingresaron al despacho…

-pasen, dijo Dumbledor,

Grande fue la sorpresa de los dos cuando al ingresar..,

-mamá, papá, ¿Qué hacen acá?, dijo una asustada castaña,

-hija no pretenderás que no viniéramos a tu boda, en cuanto Dumbledor nos dijo,

-vinimos de inmediato con tu madre, ven Hermione dame un beso, dijo el padre,

La chica se relajó y besó cariñosamente a sus padres,

-bueno veo que éste chico es tu novio, dijo el padre señalando al rubio que estaba mirando la escena y tratando de asimilar la situación,

-oh, perdón dijo Hermione, el es Draco Malfoy mi novio, dijo la chica,

El rubio dio la mano al padre respetuosamente y un beso a la señora,

-por lo que nos contó Dumbledor, creo que es más que tu novio, dijo pícaramente la madre, -mientras Draco lanzó una de sus sonrisitas Hermione estaba roja de vergüenza- además es muy apuesto, pero dime hija no es el chico con quien te peleaste todos estos años, el enemigo de Harry,

-sí y no dijo Draco arrogantemente, sí nos peleábamos de niños, y sí me llevaba mal con Potty, pero ahora ya no somos niños y junto con Potty vencimos a Voldemort,

-bueno hija sólo vinimos a darte nuestro apoyo, y que lo que tú hayas elegido para nosotros está bien, dijo el padre que miraba al rubio con cierto recelo,

-y queremos decirte que nos encanta ser abuelos, luego de tantas muertes absurdas que estés embarazada es una alegría, dijo la madre,

Hermione sonrió y se relajó, ya empezaba a dolerle el pecho, se masajeó inconcientemente,

Dumbledor se puso a hablar con los Sres Granger, y Draco con Hermione,

-me agradan mis suegros, le dijo a la castaña,

-yo creía que no te gustaban los muggles,

-sí me gustan, te dije que he cambiado, sobre todo mi suegra, nos vamos a llevar bien,

-son muy buenos, aceptaron lo del niño, yo tenía miedo a su reacción, se sinceró la chica,

-te duele el pecho, le preguntó Draco,

-no, un poco, solo me dan algunas puntadas,

-mañana te haces esos análisis,

-es que al final no pude desayunar y Pompy me dijo que comiera,

-ese estúpido no te dejó comer, vamos,

-disculpen pero Gr.. Hermione no ha desayunado…

-oh sí vallan, dijo Dumbledor luego vengan a las 11 hs cambiarse para la boda,

Hermione miró su reloj muggle solo faltaban dos horas,

A las 11hs,

-Draco, Hermione vamos a la sala multipropósitos,

Al entrar se había convertido en una capilla ahí había dos habitaciones cada novio entró en una a cambiarse al salir ya estaba todos presentes,

En la capilla estaba Snape con un traje capa negro, Pomfrey con un vestido largo gris oscuro, la mamá de Hermione con un traje largo color canela y el papá con un traje negro, al salir la castaña Draco quedó absorto, estaba bellísima, un vestido blanco largo de pollera acampanada, todo bordado y con un gran escote que dejaba ver sus hombros, guantes largos, y en el cabello una coronita de pequeñas rositas blancas que se veía muy jovial y muy elegante, Draco a su vez tenía un traje gris plomo que le hacía juego con sus ojos y el cabello suelto que llegaba hasta los hombros,

Dumbledor, tenía su mejor túnica de gala,

La castaña caminó despacio hasta donde Draco la esperaba, al llegar le dio la mano,

-estamos todos los que amamos a ésta pareja, en eso entra Narcisa quien dio una sonrisa a su hijo, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger que hoy se unen en matrimonio mediante mi bendición, la de Merlín y la de dios todo poderoso, Señor Draco Lucius Malfoy acepta por esposa a la Señorita Hermione Jane Granger, para cuidarla amarla durante toda la vida, hasta que la muerte los separe,

-si acepto,

- Señorita Hermione Jane Granger, acepta por esposo al Señor Draco Lucius Malfoy, para cuidarlo amarlo durante toda la vida, hasta que la muerte los separe,

-si acepto,

-los declaro marido y mujer, dijo Dumbledor puede besar a la novia,

Draco agarró a Hermione y la besó tiernamente.

Capitulo 31

-los declaro marido y mujer, dijo Dumbledor puede besar a la novia,

Draco agarró a Hermione y la besó tiernamente.

Todos los presentes empezaron a aplaudir, Hermione que estaba muy nerviosa tenía la cara colorada,

-felicidades, le dijo Narcisa dándole un beso a Draco y a Hermione, lo mismo hicieron, los padres de le novia que estaban tan entusiasmados con el casamiento como con su futuro nieto,

-Draco, tu padre no debe enterarse por ningún motivo, le dijo Narcisa apartando a su hijo,

-lo se madre, por eso es una boda secreta, solo los presentes lo sabremos, figúrate que Hermione no se lo puede ni contar a Potty y a la comadreja que son sus mejores amigos,

-es que me da miedo, hijo, no puedo evitarlo, tu padre está tan misterioso, desde la caída de Voldemort, al principio se había resignado pero ahora lo noto como tramando algo, por supuesto a mi no me lo dice, sabes que no confía en mí, y por supuesto yo no le apaño ninguna locura más, primero muerta,

-no digas eso, en cuanto pueda te libero de ese desgraciado…

-Draco, me hagas caso, no quiero echar a perder tu día, perdona hijo, solo ten cuidado…

-madre, yo sé cuidarme, en especial de Lucius, le dijo con una sonrisa cómplice,

Mientras tanto la castaña hablaba con Dumbledor…

-Sr Malfoy, Sra Malfoy, dijo el anciano refiriéndose a la castaña, tienen que regresar a sus respectivas salas, luego irán a la clase especial en el bosque prohibido con el profesor Snape, cenaran con sus compañeros y luego la noche de bodas, dijo alegremente Dumbledor, todos rieron, los chicos se despidieron de los presentes, se cambiaron con un toque de la varita la ropa por los uniformes y se fueron tomados de la mano rumbo a sus casas,

Iban callados, parecían extraños, sin hablar y sin mirarse hasta que….

-y bien Granger ¿ya estás arrepentida? Le dijo Draco acorralándola contra la pared,

-no, yo no dije eso….contestaba cuando el rubio la besó, ella al principio estaba muy nerviosa, le era muy difícil la situación pero se dejaba besar, cerró los ojos y empezó a percibir el olor de Draco, ese olor tan anhelado por ella, y poco a poco se fue relajando, empezó a corresponder el beso, Draco sonrió internamente y entonces fue por sus senos, desprendía los botones de la blusa, besaba su cuello y estaba a punto de desprenderle el sostén cuando se detuvo,

-valla Granger, yo hubiese seguido, pero me reservo para la noche de bodas, dijo socarronamente,

Hermione lo miró y sonrió, pero por dentro estaba que quería matar al rubio o matarse ella, como pudo él detenerse, ella no lo hubiera podido hacer…

Minutos después en el bosque….

Iban los dos grupos de alumnos de Griffyndor y Slytherim, era una clase de pociones que Snape haría en el bosque,

-Hermione, no te pude ver luego de lo de hoy, le dijo Zabini, que corría al encuentro de la castaña, la chica se quedó rodeada de Harry Ginny y Ron,

-no hay problema Blaise, ya lo olvidé,

-es que quería disculparme, seguía el chico,

-de que se tiene que disculpar, éste, le preguntó Ron tomándola del brazo,

-de nada una equivocación nada más, decía la chica,

-ven Harry, le dijo Ginny y se llevó al ojiverde, la castaña quedó rodeada de los otros dos muchachos,

Draco miraba de lejos, su chica estaba con esos dos, el imbecil de Zabini del cual el rubio era testigo de su amor por ella, y el pobretón, del cual Draco sabía que la castaña estaba enamorada, -maldición, dijo furioso, no voy a poder soportar estos meses sin poder gritarles que es mía, si por lo menos estuviera seguro que ella siente algo por mí, pero no…y si no me quiere la pasará muy mal, pensaba,

- silencio alumnos, grito Snape, -todos se callaron-, voy a formar grupos de a dos, para este trabajo, uno de cada casa y no quiero discusiones, será duramente sancionado quien pelee con su compañero,

Y así el profesor hizo los grupos hasta llegar a

Malfoy trabajará con Granger, todos hicieron una mueca en especial Zabini que no podía entender su mala suerte, cuanto hubiera dado él por estar con la castaña….

El trabajo consistía en buscar por el bosque en parejas unas cuantas plantas y luego hacer la poción, todos se fueron en distintas direcciones,

Hermione agarró la lista,

-ven Malfoy yo sé dónde se encuentran, será fácil hacer…

Pero Draco no la dejó terminar, empezó a besarla de nuevo,

-nos pueden ver, dijo la chica, y que razón tenía al minuto apareció Zabini que estaba de pareja con Parvaty,

-Hermione, vemos que coincidimos en la búsqueda, dijo el moreno,

-ella es mi pareja, respeta a la tuya, le dijo mirando a la morena, quieres perderte Zabini,

-yo estoy hablando con Hermione, no me molestes, dijo el moreno,

Draco no aguantó más y se fue al humo a Zabini, le dio una trompada en la cara, el muchacho se defendió y se armó una gran pelea dónde los dos varones tenían la cara sangrando,

-basta, ya no peleen, gritaban las chicas, pero como no dejaban de pegarse, la morena fue a buscar a Snape,

-deténganse ya dijo el profesor, ambos chicos cesaron, los cuatro están castigados, a partir de esta noche tres veces a la semana hasta fin de curso, Zabini y Parvaty, limpiarán los salones, Malfoy y Granger los despachos de los profesores y del director, ahora a hacer el trabajo, grito Snape y se fue,

El rubio reía, pensar que el estúpido de Zabini limpiaría salones mientras él estaría con Granger le daba gran satisfacción,

-mira estás sangrando, le dijo la castaña tocándole el rostro suavemente, la sensación de los dedos de la chica sobre su cara hizo que el rubio se estremeciera,

-no podía permitir que te siguiera acosando, le dijo enojado,

-tu resuelves todo a los golpes ¿no?,

-solo cuando hay imbéciles de por medio,

-la chica sonrió, mejor hago yo el trabajo,

-sí, tu eres la cerebrito, yo solo puedo pensar en la noche de bodas, dijo Draco con su seductora sonrisa…

Capitulo 32

-sí, tu eres la cerebrito, yo solo puedo pensar en la noche de bodas, dijo Draco con su seductora sonrisa…

La noche había llegado, Hermione luego de cenar,- siempre vigilada por Draco- partió hacia su sala común,

-pero por que te castigó Snape, preguntó Harry,

-es que Malfoy se agarró a trompadas con Blaise, dijo chica,

-¿y por que a vos si el que se peleó fue Malfoy? Dijo Ginny que recién se enteraba de lo sucedido,

-ya sabemos que Snape siempre castiga a un Griffyndor, por eso también castigó a Parvaty, dijo Harry con su característica lógica,

-lo peor es hacer el castigo con Malfoy, no? Le preguntó a la castaña,

La chica empalideció, no le gustaba mentir y menos a ellos, -sí, dijo, y ahora me voy, no quiero llegar tarde al despacho de Snape, dijo y se fue camino al encuentro con el rubio,

Al llegar al despacho, Draco ya estaba en la puerta esperándola,

-llegas tarde, Granger, le dijo, la agarró de la mano y entraron, en el escritorio había una nota que decía ir a la sala multipropósito

Draco la volvió a agarrar de la mano, -vamos- le dijo y ambos fueron hacia ahí, al entrar se encontraron con los padres de ambos que fueron a saludarlos, una vez despedidos de todos…

-ha!! Hija te traje un regalo, le dijo la madre a la castaña, -es justo para una noche de bodas, también tengo uno para ti, le dijo al rubio, y le dio un paquete, prométanme que lo van a usar,

-por supuesto suegra, lo haremos, dijo el chico muy desinhibido, y tomando a su mujer entraron hacia la habitación nupcial, era hermosa toda blanca con detalles en color ocre, la cama redonda, con equipos de música funcional, y bares llenos de bebidas,

-que hermoso, dijo la chica emocionada,

Draco la agarró por la espalda y le empezó a besar el cuello, la chica se empezaba a excitar, cuando se detuvo y le dijo:

-a ver que te regaló tu mamá, la castaña desenvolvió el paquete y se horrorizó, era un diminuto baby doll color rojo sangre, acompañado de una cola less, color carne,

-adoro a mi suegra, dijo el chico, y empezó a abrir el suyo era un pantalón pijama de seda negro con un boxer de lycra rojo, sin nada en la parte superior, -muy buena elección, quiero que te lo pongas ya, le dijo a la castaña dándole un beso en los labios,

Hermione entró al baño y se colocó la prenda, la hacía muy sexy, ya que la gasa trasparentaba los grandes senos firmes y al ser cortísimo dejaba ver su trasero mas las largas piernas de la chica,

-guauuuuu!! Dijo Draco cuando la vió, - él ya se había cambiado y la esperaba con dos wisky de fuego-, estas descomunal, le dijo la atrajo hacia sí y la besó, le dio la bebida y brindaron por que todo saliera bien, y por que fueran felices, luego le sacó el vaso, y la tiró sobre la cama, empezó a besar su cuerpo y ella a corresponderle, si algo necesitaba para desinhibirse Hermione era un poco de alcohol, así que en unos segundos más, se amaron descaradamente…

La castaña se había quedado profundamente dormida, su cara era de ensueño la tranquilidad reinaba en ella, Draco sin embargo no dormía, la observaba, tan linda, tan buena, tan noble, tan fiel, estaba seguro que la castaña le sería completamente fiel, auque no lo amara, era su naturaleza, como la suya era el ser infiel y traicionero, trato de hacer memoria y pensar si alguna vez no había engañado a alguna de sus novias y el resultado fue el sabido, nunca, nunca había sido fiel a nadie, pero Hermione era especial, ahora era su esposa y él tenía que poder, hasta ahora lo había hecho de una manera inconciente, se puso pensar y en su afán por casarse con la castaña sin pensarlo le había sido fiel todos estos días eso era todo motivo de alegría para su poca confianza, por que si a alguien no le tenía confianza era a sí mismo, era su naturaleza o esencia, Lucius se lo había sentenciado millones de veces, él siempre destruiría a quien tuviera cerca, sacudió la cabeza queriendo alejar esos malos pensamientos, la castaña se despertó,

-te amo, Draco, le dijo y volvió a cerrar los ojos, para seguir durmiendo plácidamente,

-yo, también te amo, Hermione, y nunca voy a hacer nada que te lastime, le dijo a ella, pero en realidad se lo estaba diciendo a él mismo, era una promesa, Draco Malfoy no iba a permitir que nadie la dañara y eso lo incluía.

Capitulo 33

-yo, también te amo, Hermione, y nunca voy a hacer nada que te lastime, le dijo a ella, pero en realidad se lo estaba diciendo a él mismo, era una promesa, Draco Malfoy no iba a permitir que nadie la dañara y eso lo incluía.

A la mañana siguiente el rubio fue el primero que se despertó, era de día el sol entraba por una ventana, Draco observó deleitado el cuerpo de la castaña que estaba dormida destapada boca abajo casi en posición fetal, con la con la cola elevada, Draco sonrió, e instintivamente, tomó uno de los cachetes con su mano,

-¿Qué pasa?, se despertó Hermione sobresaltada,

-disculpa, dijo Draco con cara de inocente, es que no pude evitarlo, te ves tan…

La chica instintivamente se tapó con la sábana, su cara era de todos colores, con la misma rapidez de ella, Draco agarró la sábana y la destapó,

-¿qué haces? Preguntó Hermione,

-no quiero que te cubras cuando estás con migo, tampoco que te avergüences, yo soy tu marido y no quiero verte más avergonzada, le dijo dulcemente,

-es que no estoy acostumbrada,

-lo sé, tampoco quiero que te acostumbres, dijo sonriendo, no vaya a ser que andes –y la miró lujuriosamente- semi desnuda por ahí, -la chica se volvió a cubrir esta ves los senos con las manos-, solo quiero que te acostumbres a estar desnuda ante mí, -le dijo despejando el cuerpo cubierto por la chica, con sus manos sobre las de ella…

Hermione sonrió, Draco se abalanzó, hacia ella y la empezó a besar, se sentía extraño, nunca había experimentado esa sensación con nadie, la quería eso ya era un hecho imposible de negar, iba a tener su primer hijo con ella, pero su felicidad no era completa, tenía miedo, por primera vez sentía terror a que una mujer no lo quisiera, él, el rey del sexo, un ganador nato tratándose de mujeres, no estaba seguro que la suya lo amara,- dejó de besarla-

-Hermione, ¿tú me quieres?, no pudo dejar de preguntar, él era así directo, tenía que saberlo auque ello fuera su derrumbe…

-claro que te quiero, sonrió la chica,

-¿y a Weasley?, qué hay con el pobretón,

Hermione se puso nerviosa, por que tenía que arruinar todo con esas preguntas, ¿Qué importaba lo que ella sentía por Ron?, ¿pero realmente que sentía?...

-Ron ya pasó, dijo decidida,

-pero…¿lo sigues queriendo?,

-no, ahora no lo quiero más a él, por que me casé contigo, le dijo entre enojada y triste,

-vamos Granger, no te pido que me cuentes la lección de un libro, no quiero saber lo que debe ser, quiero saber lo que es,

-ya basta, gritó la chica, no se por que me dices todo esto, Ron y yo nunca tuvimos nada y sabes por que porque él no quiso, para mí es pasado y tu eres mi futuro, pero si te arrepentiste y estas buscando excusas…Draco se abalanzó nuevamente y no la dejo terminar la tiró sobre la cama, y la besaba desenfrenadamente, cuando pudo parar a respirar la castaña seguía discutiendo,

-además yo no te pregunto, que hay de ti con Pansy, o con cualquiera de Hogwarts ya que todas pasaron por tu cama…. Draco la seguía besando… pero Hermione seguía discutiendo,

-bueno está bien ya entendí, pero es que nunca me había casado con nadie, y el sólo pensar que puedes estar pensando en otro… esta vez fue la castaña quien no lo dejo continuar, lo besó y le señaló el reloj, tenemos que ir a clases le murmuró,

-está bien cerebrito, nos bañamos y vamos, -ambos fueron hacia el baño, fue una ducha rápida, pero sensual, ambos se estudiaban bajo el correr del agua-,

-vez que no es tan difícil, desnudarte ante mí, le dijo Draco socarronamente,

-no lo es, afirmó la castaña…

En el desayuno…

La primera en entrar fue Hermione, Draco así lo decidió para no tener que soportar la mirada de los "pretendientes" cuando ella ingresaba, es que cada vez estaba más linda y cada vez eran más los que suspiraban a su paso,

-hola chicos, dijo la castaña,

-hola Herms, ¿como estuvo el castigo? Preguntó Ron,

-normal, dijo la chica,

-pero debes tener sueño, no fuiste a dormir en toda la noche,

-es que hay unos catres dónde dormitamos, se le ocurrió decir,

-oh Herms qué suerte la tuya, dormitaste cerca de Malfoy, el chico más sexy de Hogwarts, luego de Harry, por supuesto, dijo Ginny muy entusiasmada,

-hay Ginny, tienes cada cosa,

-tu estás sin pareja Herms, espero que no se te escape….

-claro que no está sola, interrumpió, Zabini, ella está conmigo,

-Blaise, quiero hablarte de eso, le dijo la castaña,

-está bien, dijo el moreno,

-a solas, dijo Hermione,

Ginny hizo un movimiento de estar de acuerdo y se fue,

Hermione se alejó un poco de los demás,

-Blaise, dijo la chica, yo te agradezco mucho tu ofrecimiento pero no puedo aceptarlo, estoy enamorada de otra persona y no sería justo estar contigo,

El moreno por un instante se quedó callado, luego…

-tú no me puedes ahora salir con eso, tú eres mía, le dijo y tomándola de las muñecas la atrajo hacia él y la empezó a besar locamente… en ese momento entraba Draco al comedor.

Capitulo 34

El moreno por un instante se quedó callado, luego…

-tú no me puedes ahora salir con eso, tú eres mía, le dijo y tomándola de las muñecas la atrajo hacia él y la empezó a besar locamente… en ese momento entraba Draco al comedor.

La chica como pudo empujó a Zabini para librarse de él, al hacerlo lo primero que vió fueron unos ojos grises clavados en ella, sintió miedo, mucho miedo de lo que Draco pudiera pensar, el corazón empezó a latirle aceleradamente parecía salírsele por la boca, Zabini seguía queriendo besar cuando Harry se interpuso,

-qué haces, te dijo que no, el ojiverde había jalado al moreno, Blaise pareció entender y se alejó,

Hermione se quedó estática frotándose el pecho, -ven-, Draco había ido hacia ella, la agarró de un brazo y ella se fue con él ante el asombro de todos los presentes,

-ya sé que no fue tu culpa, le dijo el ojigris para tranquilizarla,

-a ¿Dónde vamos? Le preguntó Hermione todavía temblando,

Draco se detuvo la miró, parecía una nena asustada, -no me temas, le dijo suavemente, vamos de madame Pomfrey no me agrada ese dolor en tu pecho, le dijo dándole un beso en la frente,

La castaña le sonrió, le quería decir que no le temía, pero eso no era real, en ese momento pensó dónde estaba la Hermione fuerte que no le temía a nada, entre la batalla final y el secuestro con todo lo ocurrido, su valor se había esfumado, lo peor era que el rubio se había dado cuenta, odiaba esa situación, era nueva para ella, odiaba no poder dejar de temblar….

Draco la beso, esta vez en la boca,

-¿qué le dijiste, a Zabini?

-que le agradecía que se hubiera ofrecido a casarse conmigo, pero que yo estaba enamorada de otro, se puso furioso, me dijo que yo era de él y…

-y te besó, dijo el rubio,

-sí, yo no podía…

-esta bien ya te dije que no es tu culpa, tendré que hacerle entender mas claro que no te moleste,

-Draco… no pelees, con él,

El rubio sonrió, -a cual de los dos está protegiendo, pensó-, -no pelearé.

En la enfermería…

La medimaga le hizo hacer un montón de estudios, los chicos esperaban el la sala,

-bueno ya tengo los resultados, dijo la doctora, Sra Malfoy, todo respecto a su hijo está en perfectas condiciones, lo que me preocupa es su corazón, se encuentra estresado, tiene que tener tranquilidad, paz, y no debe alterarse por nada, no debe ponerse nerviosa eso le hará mal a usted y a su bebe, y sería bueno que haga reposo el mayor tiempo que le sea posible,

La castaña y el rubio la escucharon atentamente, -así lo hará, dijo Draco, Hermione sonrió, sí lo haré, dijo.

Sr Malfoy el profesor Snape tiene que hablar con usted, en una hora en su despacho, le dijo la medimaga.

-para que te querrá Snape, se preguntaba la chica,

-quien sabe, seguro que se entero lo de Zabini,

-sí puede ser,

-dime Hermione, por que no quieres que me pelee con ese idiota,

-por que él debe entender que yo no lo quiero, tiene que aceptar que yo quiero a otro, sin necesidad de golpes,

-si no fuera que intervino Potty, se hubiera acordado de mí, y dime ¿ soy yo a quien tu quieres? -Le dijo con cara de nene bueno-,

-claro que sí, Draco, yo realmente te estoy queriendo, más de lo que supones, pero espero que tú me correspondas, que no sea todo esto una mentira tuya o un capricho para ganarle a Blaise, por que eso sí no lo podría soportar, le dijo haciendo puchero,

-tu no eres un capricho, no lo eres, Hermione, le dijo Draco abrazándola,

Ambos llegaron a la sala de los menesteres…

-ahora te acuestas y duermes hasta que yo vuelva, voy a ver para que me quiere Snape,

-está bien, me dormiré tengo mucho sueño, le dijo la chica.

En el despacho de Snape,

-toc, toc,

-pasa Draco, dijo la voz del profesor,

Cuando el rubio entró se encontró con mucha gente dentro y lo que vislumbraba no le gustaba, estaba Dumbledor, Pomfrey, los padres de Hermione…

-ya que vino el Sr Malfoy empecemos, dijo Dumbledor,

-¿qué pasa? Preguntó Draco,

-se trata de Hermione, dijo la medimaga.

Capitulo 35

-ya que vino el Sr Malfoy empecemos, dijo Dumbledor,

-¿qué pasa? Preguntó Draco,

-se trata de Hermione, dijo la medimaga.

-¿que le pasa a Hermione? Preguntó afligido Draco

-verá Sr Malfoy, la Sra Malfoy tiene una afección cardiaca grave, supongo que es congénita y que recién ahora se desestabilizó, el stress sufrido por la guerra pasada, más los últimos acontecimientos hicieron desembocar en este cuadro clínico,

-pero mi hija nunca sufrió del corazón, gritaba desesperada Jane la mamá de la castaña,

Draco estaba blanco, si su tez lo permitía, en ese momento supo exactamente lo que sentía por su mujer, no podía ser verdad lo que escuchaba, no a ella, era su castigo por haberla hecho sufrir tanto tiempo, ahora que la necesitaba ella estaba en peligro y él no podía hacer nada,

Con la temple que lo había caracterizado desde siempre, respiró hondo y preguntó,

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que nos quiere decir, qué podemos hacer, peligra el bebé?

-Sr Malfoy su esposa necesita toda la paz del mundo, su corazón pende de un hilo, no obstante puede vivir muchos años, no hay cura ni muggle ni mágica, no hay marcha atrás, lo que ella necesita repito es tranquilidad, una vida feliz, sin sobresaltos, con respecto a su hijo, el bebe no corre peligro, si hubiera sabido antes ésta afección de la Sra, hubiera sugerido que no se embarazara, pero el embarazo ya está en curso y esperemos librar bien el nacimiento,

-no hay que dramatizar, dijo Dumbledor, ella está viva y depende de nosotros que sea una persona feliz, dijo sonriendo, sólo madame Pomfrey los previene para que no hagan estupideces,

-ella está muy preocupada por que ni Harry ni Ron saben lo de su casamiento, dijo el padre,

-así es yo recomiendo decirles a sus amigos la situación para que cuando se enteren no le reprochen,

-que hay de Zabini, acaba de acosarla y eso la pone muy nerviosa, dijo Draco,

-el profesor Snape y tú, Draco, le dirán todo y lo advertirán,

-de acuerdo, pero tengo que volver con ella la deje algo dormida, le prometí que regresaba,

-sí, ve con ella, en una hora regresas al escritorio de Snape yo me encargo que el Sr Zabini esté en ahí…

Draco se fue caminando despacio, tenía que reponerse, no podía entrar con esa cara se daría cuenta, quería poder dominarse como antes, estaba por entrar, cuando Pansy apareció de la nada,

-hola Draky, que haces solito por acá,

-que tal, Pansy, sólo camino,

-huy, justo te encontré, así que dónde vallas vamos juntos,

-no, estoy de humor…la chica se le colgó del cuello y lo besó,

-¿qué haces?,

-sólo te beso si quieres, más, entremos a la sala multipropósito, dijo picaramente la rubia,

-no, ahí no,

-si, vamos, a mí me gusta, insistía,

No supo bien por que, pero, tenía que desahogarse con alguien, y la rubia siempre lo destresaba, la agarró de un brazo y la introdujo en un salón vacío, se empezaron a besar la chica se sacaba la ropa como algo muy común entre ellos, Draco le acariciaba los senos, de golpe se detuvo,

-¿que pasa? preguntó la rubia,

-no puedo!! dijo el chico y salió del aula dejando a al chica desnuda y desconcertada…

Entro en la sala multipropósitos y ahí estaba Hermione dormida, como un ángel, pensó, le acarició el cabello….ella despertó,

-hola, señora como duerme,

-me quedé dormida, dijo levantándose apresuradamente,

-no, no, no, no eres tú quien se levanta, soy yo que me acuesto, le dijo riendo Draco y se metió vestido dentro de la cama,

-¿pero estás vestido? Le dijo la castaña,

-sutil manera de pedirme que me desvista, dijo el chico y empezó a sacarse la ropa,

Hermione se subió encima del rubio para no dejarlo seguir,

-eso es trampa, no puedo desvestirme si tengo a alguien tan atractiva encima mío, la chica sonrió,

-¿que quería Snape?

- parece que le fueron con el chisme de mi casi nueva pelea con Zabini, -la excusa le salió de golpe sin pensarla-

-te regañó, vez que no hay que pelearse, dijo la castaña,

-sí pero para colmo, ahora tengo que volver para hacer las paces, con Dumbledor incluido ya sabes que el viejo loco quiere paz y amor,

-me parece muy bien que se arreglen ustedes eran buenos amigos,

-yo lo voy a intentar, por vos, dijo dándole un beso, no prometo nada,

La chica sonrío,

-pero mientras tanto quiero millones de besos, le dijo con cara de pucherito,

Hermione se sentó encima y en una mezcla de besos y cosquilla atrapó al rubio que no podía dejar de reírse…

Mas tarde…

-Señor Zabini, estamos esperando al Sr Malfoy, dijo Snape,

Yo me peleo con él…..

-no se trata de sus peleas, siseo Snape, es algo más importante que debe saber,

-sí, dijo Draco entrando, lo que tienes que saber es que yo estoy desde hace un tiempo casado con Hermione, así que déjala en paz ella es mi mujer.


	7. Chapter 7

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo 36

-no se trata de sus peleas, siseo Snape, es algo más importante que debe saber,

-sí, dijo Draco entrando, lo que tienes que saber es que yo estoy desde hace un tiempo casado con Hermione, así que déjala en paz ella es mi mujer.

-no puede ser, gritó el moreno,

-claro que sí, grito el rubio, él hijo de Hermione es mío,

Zabini se quedó estático por un segundo, la reacción fue reveladora,

-entonces, tú Malfoy fuiste el maldito que la secuestró, dónde casi se mure en mano de animales salvajes, el desgraciado que se aprovechó de ella de la mujer más buena del mundo, -Zabini se abalanzó y dio una trompada al rubio, en la boca haciéndole sangrar la nariz,-

Draco no se defendió, estaba a punto de aceptar el segundo golpe de un furioso Zabini, cuando Snape intervino,

-Sr. Zabini, ya basta, eso no es lo importante ahora,

-como que no, si hoy mismo Pansy me dijo…

-cállate, grito el rubio, escucha al profesor, ya no se trata de nosotros, se trata de ella,

El moreno se cayó, tomó su cabeza con las manos, y se puso en cuclillas, se veía derrotado,

-lo cierto, dijo Snape, que lo realmente importante es que la Sra Malfoy, -Zabini tragó en seco, no podía pensar en ella de esa manera-, la Sra Malfoy repitió Snape, se encuentra enferma del corazón, y es necesario que todas éstas rencillas de ustedes se den por terminadas, ella lo aprecia mucho Sr Zabini, y el hecho que usted la aceche, y que pelee constantemente con su esposo la altera, ella no puede preocuparse por nada, el casamiento no se hizo público porque el Sr Lucius Malfoy no debe enterarse, usted comprenderá, ahora los dejo solos espero que no actúen como tontos por el bien de la señora,

Los dos muchachos se quedaron callados, el moreno trataba de asimilar la información, no podía creer que ella estuviera enferma, su postura de abatido era mirada por Draco,

Realmente la quiere, pensaba el rubio, nunca lo ví en ese estado, se encuentra desesperado, pero él no la puede querer, no a ella, Hermione es mía, y él…

Los pensamientos de Draco fueron interrumpidos por Blaise,

-esta bien Malfoy, dijo siseando, ganaste, tú siempre me ganas, pero daría mi vida por ser yo el ganador esta vez, dijo susurrando, ella es tuya, es tu mujer, pero mas vale que la cuides, mas vale que la respetes, siseó, mas vale que la ames, por que yo voy a estarte vigilando, que no derrame ni una lágrima por tu culpa o culpa de la ramera de Parquinson, por que ahí estaré yo, y me va a importar un bledo que sea tu esposa, si tu la traicionas, no sacrificaré más mi amor, y si es necesario esta vez seré yo el secuestrador…

-es que no entiendes, dijo Draco abatido, ella está muy enferma, y yo…

-tú nada, tú eres un experto mentiroso, tú finges que todo está bien, finges que la amas,

-yo la amo, dijo Draco de un grito,

-permíteme dudarlo, no es por ella, yo te conozco muy bien, a mi no me engañas, yo no creo que tú seas capaz de amar a nadie, eres un Malfoy siempre te vanagloriaste de eso, los Malfoy no aman, solo destruyen, dijo el moreno y se fue.

Esta vez fue Draco quien se inclinó de cuclillas cayendo por la pared, querría haberse largado a llorar, pero los Malfoy no lloran, cómo odiaba ser un Malfoy…

En ese momento entró Dumbledor acompañado de Harry, Ron y Ginny, el rubio se incorporó de inmediato,

-qué suerte encontrarlo Sr Malfoy, dijo Dumbledor,

Los tres chicos se miraron sin entender el comentario del anciano, no era que íbamos a hablas de Hermione, pensó Harry,

-bueno lo que le voy a contar, mejor dicho vamos a contar con el Sr Malfoy es un secreto, pero hemos decidido que ustedes por ser sus mejores amigos tienen derecho a saberlo, la Sta Granger,

-que tiene que ver Hermione con este tipo, dijo Ron interrumpiendo señalando al rubio,

-Hermione y yo estamos casados, dijo el rubio de golpe,

-¿qué?? Gritaron los tres,

-lo que escucharon, ella es mi esposa la Señora Malfoy, además, está embarazada,

-es una locura, si ustedes dos, se odian, dijo Harry desesperado,

-además ella me quiere a mí, dijo Ron de golpe sin meditar sus palabras,

-puede ser que en algún momento estuviera confundida, siseo el rubio, pero sí sabías de su interés ¿por que no le hablaste?,

-no quería perder su amistad, pero si hubiera sabido que ella por soledad caía en tus garras,

-silenció, grito el anciano,

-no tiene importancia que pudo o no haber pasado, ellos están felizmente casados, aclaró Dumbledor, lo que importa es la salud de la chica, ella está enferma del corazón y tiene que haber paz entre ustedes, tienen que aceptar su relación con el Sr Malfoy eso es muy importante para ella,

-por mí está bien, dijo Ginny si ella lo quiere…

Los otros dos chicos no contestaron solo se limitaron a prometer no perturbar con tonterías la felicidad de la castaña,

-Sr Malfoy, ¿qué le pasó en la cara,?preguntó Dumbledor,

-un problema con Zabini, pero ya todo esta bien, dijo el rubio, demás está decirlo que ella no sabe que ustedes están al tanto de todo, esta boda tiene que seguir siendo un secreto, mi padre no debe enterarse,

Todos asintieron.

Al llegar a la habitación de Hermione,

-Draco llegaste, ¿qué te pasó en la cara? Dijo la chica

-problemita con Blaise, dijo pero ya nos amigamos, yo no le pegué te lo prometí, le dijo con cara de buenito,

-pero déjame que te cure esa cara está muy hinchada,

La chica fue y trajo un botiquín de primeros auxilios y empezó sumado con la varita a deshinchar la zona afectada, el rose de las manos se sentía delicioso para el rubio, -le voy a decir a Zabini que me pegue más seguido- dijo sonriendo, ahora quiero una cura de besos,

-así será dijo la castaña y lo empezó a besar…

Mas tarde en el comedor…

Como de costumbre, Hermione llegó y se sentó en su mesa, los amigos le prestaron mayor atención,

-que pasa, qué me miran, dijo ella,

-nada que estás más linda, le dijo Ron, oh gracias, dijo sonrojándose,

Hermione se dio vuelta a ver cuando entraba Draco, el chico hizo su ingreso altanero como de costumbre, y también como lo hacía últimamente le dirigió una sonrisa a su esposa,

Pansy que estaba ya en la mesa al verlo llegar dijo demasiado fuerte y colgándose del cuello,

-ohh Draky ayer la pasé tan bien contigo, que te parece si hoy repetimos.

Capitulo 37

Pansy que estaba ya en la mesa al verlo llegar dijo demasiado fuerte y colgándose del cuello,

-ohh Draky ayer la pasé tan bien contigo, que te parece si hoy repetimos.

-ohh Draky yo también ayer la pasé muy bien contigo, es mas agradecemos que el gran Draco Malfoy haya venido a hacer el trabajo de pociones con su equipo, burló Zabini, ¿hoy lo repetimos?

-no, hoy no creo tener tiempo, lo siento tendrán, que arreglárselas sin mi intelecto,

-entonces no vas a venir, dijo Pansy ya que eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir luego de las miradas fulminantes lanzadas por Draco y Zabini,

-ya te dije que no Pansy, no molestes, dijo el rubio y se sentó en su mesa,

Zabini rápidamente tomó a la rubia y se la llevó del gran comedor, Draco como si nada se puso a comer, la castaña entonces desvió su atención hacia Ron que seguía alabándola,

-realmente estas muy linda hoy Herms,

-oh, Ron necesitas ayuda en alguna materia, o a que se deben esos cumplidos,

-no se puede ser atento, con una amiga, que ya tiene que pensar en malas intenciones, dijo el pelirrojo haciéndose el ofendido,

-oh Ron perdona, pero tú últimamente ni me miras, dijo la chica,

-es que hoy te veo hasta más gordita diría,

De inmediato Harry le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa, y el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de su metida de pata,

-es que últimamente como demasiado se justificó la chica, -pero cómo podía darse cuenta Ron de su aumento de peso, si Dumbledor le había puesto un hechizo dónde solamente las personas que conocen su embarazo podían verla aumentar el peso, las demás la seguirían viendo siempre igual, pensaba,

-no me hagas caso, dijo Ron…

Draco por su parte estaba alterado, no podía creer de la que se había salvado, como no había pensado en callar a Pansy con lo conventillera que era, si Hermione se enteraba no lo iba a perdonar es más, ni él mismo se perdonaba, le debía una a Zabini, pero eso también lo enfurecía, pensaba que el moreno lo hacía todo por la castaña y los celos lo descolocaban…

-ya le dije que no vuelva a abrir la boca, dijo el moreno regresando al comedor y sentándose junto a Draco,

-te debo una, le dijo el rubio,

-no me debes nada, lo hice por ella,

-lo se, siseo Draco,

-no puedo entender, como teniendo a Hermione, vas a revolcarte con una prostituta como Parquinson,

-no pasó nada, volvió a sisear furioso,

-eso no es lo que dijo ella, por que para tu información todo Hogwarts ya sabe a esta altura, dónde la llevaste, cómo la desnudaste y besaste sus pechos,

-maldita, chismosa,

-no Malfoy, el maldito eres tú, por mujeriego, por que será mejor que vayas con Hermione y la distraigas todo el día así puedo borrar los comentarios y te repito, no me debes nada, dijo el moreno y se fue,

Draco se quedó abatido, el moreno tenía razón, como pudo hacer eso, tenía que inventar algo y llevársela lejos hasta la noche, en eso ve que la castaña se levanta y va hacia la salida acompañada de Ginny, Draco sale tras ellas,

-Granger, la llamó,

Hermione sorprendida se dio vuelta,

-puedo hablar contigo, de dijo, Hermione no sabía que hacer,

-bueno, yo los dejo solos, dijo Ginny y se fue,

-¿Draco, qué pasa? Le preguntó afligida,

-pasa que quiero estar todo el día juntos y se me ocurrió pedir permiso y hacer un día de campo,

Hermione empezó a reír, -¿un día de campo, Draco?, está nevando,

- oh cierto, bueno un día juntos en cualquier lado, puede ser en Hogsmeade, dijo el rubio,

-oh esta bien, será genial pasar un día los dos,

-nuestra luna de miel, dijo Draco sonriendo…

Al salir del baño…

-Hermy, que tienes tú con Malfoy, preguntó Ginny haciéndose la desentendida,

-ohh Ginny en cuanto puedo te cuento, es que me estoy llevando mejor con él, me vino a invitar a salir al pueblo, pero nadie debe vernos, dijo la castaña pensativa,

-ya se, Hermy, te presto la capa de Harry, resulta que la tengo en mi poder,

-ohh Ginny sería fantástico, así nadie nos vería,

-pero prométeme por lo menos, te vas a besar con él,

-hay Ginny que cosas dices, rió la castaña.

Draco y Hermione partieron a su día de luna de miel, debajo de la capa,

-Merlín quien me hubiera dicho, que me iría de luna de miel, con mi esposa, Hermione Granger, debajo de la capa de Potty y ayudado por la hermana menor de la comadreja, decía el rubio abrazado a la castaña,

-sí, si alguien me hubiera dicho que me iba a casar con mi peor enemigo tampoco lo hubiera creído, reía la chica,

-no me importa nada, quiero un beso, le dijo agarrando a la castaña y besándola,

-Draco!! Nos vamos a congelar, dijo la chica,

-es verdad, siguieron riendo y besándose hasta llegar a Tres Escobas,

Se sentaron en la misma mesa alejada de la vez anterior,

-es nuestra mesa, dijo la castaña,

-sí nuestra,

-que se van a servir, dijo el mesero,

-yo un Wisky de fuego, dijo Draco y la Sra una cerveza de manteca,

-yo, quiero una como la tuya, dijo la chica,

-no puedes, recuerda tu embarazo, le dijo el rubio,

El día pasaba entre mimos y besos, ya estaban por irse cuando Draco ve entrar a un hombre,

-por Merlín es mi padre.

Capitulo 38

El día pasaba entre mimos y besos, ya estaban por irse cuando Draco ve entrar a un hombre,

-por Merlín es mi padre.

Draco de inmediato arrojó la capa de Harry sobre la castaña, la chica,

-aléjate Hermione, ya me vió,

-no te preocupes me quedaré por acá lo suficiente lejos como para que no me presienta,

-padre, saludó cortésmente,

-Draco, pero que bien que te encuentro, quería tener una charla contigo de padre a hijo, estoy muy contento con tus últimos logros, te desasiste de la impura, no sé de que manera, pero lograste el objetivo te felicito,-Hermione no podía creer lo que escuchaba, lo estaba felicitando por haberla secuestrado, por Merlín ¿que clase de padre era ese?-

-además también estoy contento con la nueva noticia,

-Draco estaba incómodo tanta amabilidad de Lucius no era un buen presagio,

-como te estaba diciendo, vengo de la casa de Adela Parquinson y me ha contado que tú y su hija Pansy volvieron, la hija le contó lo efusivo que fuiste con ella ayer, es decir quedo satisfecha, muy satisfecha, dijo socarronamente,

-se escuchó caer algo al terminar Lucius su comentario-,

Draco palideció, vió el vaso de cerveza de manteca que tenía la castaña tirado a unos escasos metros de ellos, seguro había escuchado todo, empezó a buscar a la castaña con la mirada, era imposible saber dónde estaba,

-¿qué haces Draco? A quién buscas, preguntó el astuto mortio,

-nada padre decías, dijo Draco,

-que mañana iremos con tu madre….

-disculpa padre es que tengo una cita y me la estás interrumpiendo,

-que no se diga más ayer Pansy hoy quien…rió Lucius y se fue,

Hermione se había recostado en la pared, era cómo si todo el mundo se le viniera encima, la felicidad de todos estos días se le rompía en mil pedazos, sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas, que caían inevitablemente, la chica, empezó a atar cabos y todo le cerró de golpe, sus amigos sabían de su embarazo, hasta posiblemente también se su casamiento, por eso Ron la había visto engordar, y Ginny no fue lo incisiva, que solía ser al comentarle su salida con Draco y Blaise supo del casamiento por eso cubrió al rubio en la mañana, por eso todos eran tan amables con ella y por eso estaba a solas con Draco todo un día, ella no era tonta, un motivo muy grande llevaba a Harry y Ron, no reprocharle su absurdo casamiento, - y llegar a la conclusión fue tan simple como sumar dos mas dos-, debo estar muy enferma, pensó,

En cuanto el mortio desapareció de la mirada del muchacho, Draco empezó a buscar a Hermione,

-no es verdad, no hubo nada con ella, Hermione, por Merlín, quítate esa capa, Parquinson miente, tienes que creerme…

Ella lo miraba, parecía realmente desesperado, pero ya no se iba a engañar más, tal vez le tuviera lástima por estar enferma, o para que no muera antes de dar a luz, pero amarla Draco Malfoy no la iba a amar nunca, no era su esencia, pensó con una cruel sonrisa en la boca, y entonces se marchó del lugar, silenciosa, oculta bajo la capa, destrozada, llorando, sin entender como podía haber sido tan ingenua, se quería morir, su corazón latía a mil… el frío de la calle era inmenso la tormenta de nieve arrasaba todo a su paso, no pudo más, llorando desconsoladamente se dejó caer al costado de la ruta…

Draco ya más desesperado empezó a palpar las paredes del lugar, era un espectáculo digno de ver, hablaba a las paredes, todos comentaban que se había vuelto loco, sin importarle siguió rogándole a la castaña que apareciera justo en ese momento escuchó sonar despacito las campanas de la puerta, su corazón se heló, supo que ella se había ido.

El rubio salió del lugar corría bajo la tormenta, desfalleciendo llegó a Hogwarts, Zabini estaba esperando,

-Malfoy ¿qué pasó?, preguntó el moreno desesperado,

-Hermione, supo de Pansy, dijo con las fuerzas que le quedaban,

-maldición, te dije que no la lastimaras, ¿dónde está?

-no pude encontrarla, estaba bajo la capa de Potter, y salió de tres escobas, no la pude encontrar,

El moreno sin dejarlo terminar se puso su capa y salió corriendo rumbo al pueblo para tratar de encontrarla,

Draco fue a la sala de los Griffyndor y pronto todos salieron en busca de la castaña,

El rubio también volvió al camino iba solo gritando desfallecido cuando no pudo más y callo desmallado al descubierto, a los pocos minutos su cuerpo desaparecía debajo de la nieve.

Capitulo 39

El rubio también volvió al camino iba solo gritando desfallecido cuando no pudo más y callo desmallado al descubierto, a los pocos minutos su cuerpo desaparecía debajo de la nieve.

Zabini estaba furioso, cómo pudo Draco ser tan imbecil, cómo permitió que se escapara debajo de una capa de invisibilidad, ella podía estar en cualquier lado, y si no quería nadie iba a dar con ella,- Merlín cada vez nieva peor, pensaba-, grandes copos de nieve caían por el camino…

-Hermione, vamos nena, no querrás enfermar, no querrás que tu bebe sufra las consecuencias,

Sin saber el moreno había dado en el blanco, ella podría querer morir, pero nunca le haría daño a su hijo, estaba escuchando a Zabini y su cabeza evaluaba la posibilidad de mostrarse ante su amigo….

-vamos, nena, se que estás por acá, y si no quieres nadie más sabrá dónde te encuentras, Hermione, si tu no quieres Draco jamás dará contigo,

Fueron las palabras mágicas, sin decir nada, la castaña que había salido del camino y arrastrándose hasta llegar a acurrucarse debajo de un árbol, dejó caer la capa…

El moreno corrió hacia ella, la abrazó, y le dio calor con su cuerpo,

-Hermione estas bien, le susurró al oído,

-respiro todavía, dijo ella,

-vamos nena te llevo conmigo a mi cuarto algo se me ocurrirá,

-Blaise, prométeme que no le dirás a Draco dónde me encuentro…

-claro que no se lo diré, Malfoy no te merece, sentenció,

Zabini alzó a la castaña y la llevó hasta Hogwarts, allí se cubrió con la capa de Potter y entró hasta su cuarto, al llegar puso a la chica en su cama, le saco la ropa mojada, se quedó unos instantes admirando su cuerpo, -ya se le nota el embarazo, pensó-, la abrigó, y puso numerosos hechizos en la puerta nadie iba a entrar, nadie lo iba a separar de ella, esta vez, él, había ganado.

Los demás seguían buscando a Hermione, la tormenta era cada vez mas fuertes,

-tendremos que irnos, dijo Harry,

-pero, no la encontramos, dijo Ginny,

-seguramente se resguardó en algún lado en cuanto acabe la tormenta volvemos,

-tal vez halla ido para el colegio, dijo cándidamente Luna,

-sí puede ser, dijo Harry,

Todos regresaban al castillo, cuando Luna se detuvo,

-acá hay algo, dijo la rubia, todos empezaron a escarbar y para horror de algunos vieron aparecer una mano, de inmediato siguieron escarbando con mayor rapidez, cuando desenterraron el cuerpo helado de Malfoy,

-oh, parece muerto, dijo Ginny,

-hay que llevarlo a la enfermería de inmediato, dijo Harry y así hicieron en unos minutos Malfoy estaba siendo atendido por Madame Pomfrey,

Al otro día…

Dumbledor esterado de lo ocurrido había organizado equipos de búsqueda con chicas y chicos de todas las casas, Zabini se había anotado para no levantar sospechas, él tenía a la castaña bien abrigada y con tantos hechizos que auque quisiera no podría salir de la habitación…

Al despertar Hermione se encontró con un caldo caliente y una nota del moreno,

-nena: tuve que ir a buscarte con los demás para no levantar sospechas, tienes caldo caliente come, nuestro bebe lo necesita,

Quien te ama Blaise,

La castaña leyó el pergamino, una y otra vez, Blaise siempre había sido muy bueno con ella, pero ya había notado cierta obsesión que le tenía, y la frase "nuestro bebe" no era coherente, será una manera de decir se conformó pensando…

Los grupos de alumnos revisaban todos los posibles lugares donde la castaña se podría haber escondido, y nada estaban desolados, Harry, Ron, Ginny y Nerville, comandaban los grupos, no podían creer no haberla encontrado…

Al regresar Zabini…

-hola Hermione como te sientes, le preguntó el moreno a la castaña,

-bien, pero me encuentro un poco fatigada,

-es que no has comido bien, ahora consigo algo… no sabes lo cansado que estoy, Potty realmente te quiere, nos hizo buscarte por todos lados, realmente agotador y para mañana tienen preparado otro recorrido, tengo lo necesario para hacer una nota así suspenden y podemos quedarnos juntos,

La castaña se incorporó de la cama y tomó el pergamino y la pluma,

-escribe esto, queridos amigos, -la chica empezó a escribir-

Me encuentro bien, ustedes ya sabrán mi pelea con Malfoy por haberme engañado con Parquinson, no lo quiero ver más, yo estoy muy bien con alguien que me quiere y me cuida,

No me busquen más no pienso volver,

Hermione,

La castaña escribió todo lo dictado por Zabini sin objetar nada, después de todo lo que decía la nota era verdad, pensó, en el frente escribió con letra clara y prolija para Harry Potter y Ron Weasley.

-ya está, le dijo al moreno y se la entregó,

El muchacho se fue, al rato regresó con comida,

-vamos nena, tienes que comer, le dijo, no quiero que la Sra Zabini se enferme por estar mal alimentada, -ambos se pusieron a comer-

-Blaise, yo no soy tu esposa y no eres el padre de mi hijo, le dijo apenada,

-no me digas esas cosas, no me gusta, contestó el moreno y se levantó para irse cuando Hermione lo retuvo,

-Blaise lo que yo digo es cierto, además estoy pensando que sería bueno que Ginny supiera de mí y me viniera a visitar, le dijo la chica para tratar de no quedarse sola con el moreno ya que se daba cuenta que tenía hacia ella una gran obsesión,

-no!! Nadie sabrá donde estas, nadie te alejará ni a ti ni a mi hijo,

Al confirmar el desequilibrio del moreno, la castaña se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta de inmediato Zabini le lanzó un hechizo tras otro para inmovilizarla, atarla y amordazarla,

-cuando te portes bien, querida, te libero, pero debes prometerme que no tratarás de escapar, de lo contrarió permanecerás atada,

El moreno se acostó al lado de la castaña y permaneció con ella hasta que se quedó dormida, luego salió para recaudar información, quería estar al tanto de los avances y también de la muerte o recuperación de Malfoy…

En la sala común de Griffyndor,

-Harry se sabe algo, preguntó Ginny al ver que su novio leía desesperado una nota,

-es de Hermione, dice que se encuentra bien, pero que no quiere volver, Todos fueron a leer la nota, también cierto moreno que ingresaba en ese momento,

-bueno por lo menos sabemos que esta bien, dijo Zabini,

-sí, pero quisiera estar con ella debe estar muy triste, dijo Ginny,

-yo también quisiera estar con ella, afirmó el pelirrojo tirándose en un sillón,

-¿y como está mi amigo, Malfoy? preguntó Zabini,

-no reacciona yo vengo de verlo, dijo Ginny, la medimaga dice que fueron muchas horas en el hielo, que no sabe si despertará….

Mientras tanto en la enfermería…

Draco estaba despertando, le dolía todo el cuerpo, como si un troll le hubiese pasado por encima, sacudió la cabeza, trató de incorporarse y recordó todo, Pansy, Lucius, HERMIONE, se levantó como pudo y salió a los pasillos, los diferentes alumnos con los que se cruzaba lo miraban espantados, ya que el muchacho estaba en un clima invernal solamente vestido con la parte de debajo de su pijama, fue a los tumbos hasta llegar a la sala común de Griffyndor, al llegar dijo la contraseña,

-pasadizos secretos-

-tú no eres Griffyndor, eres Slytherim, dijo la dama gorda,

El rubio le sonrió con su seductora sonrisa, -vamos linda déjame pasar,

-sólo, por que te sabes la contraseña, le dijo la mujer sonrojada,

El Slytherim entró, en la sala estaban Harry con Ginny y Ron,

-Hermione dónde está Hermione, pregunto con todas sus fuerzas,

-lo siento, no la pudimos encontrar,

-hay que ir a buscarla, dijo y empezó a ir hacia la puerta,

-Draco, ella mandó una nota que no quiere volver, que esta bien con alguien que la quiere,

-nadie la quiere más que yo, dijo el rubio…

En eso entra Pansy…

-Draky estas, bien,

-¿Pansy por que inventaste todo eso, que quedaste satisfecha, si no pasó nada? Le dijo, Draco furioso,

-pero si tú me lo pediste que dijera eso,

-Que!! Yo no te pedí nada,

-tú directamente no pero Zabini, me dijo que querías darle celos a alguien,

-maldito!! Maldito Zabini fue todo él, yo nunca le dije nada…

Draco se quedo pensando unos minutos…

-Zabini, él, tiene a Hermione, afirmó Draco.

Capitulo 40

Draco se quedo pensando unos minutos…

-Zabini, él, tiene a Hermione, afirmó Draco.

El rubio no podía creer cómo había caído en la trampa de Zabini, debió imaginar que Pansy no divulgaría y menos inventaría, por sí, una cosa semejante, ellos se querían como hermanos y a pesar que la rubia era chismosa nunca hubiera hecho nada que lo perjudicara,

-Pansy, necesito que vayas con Weasley a la sala común y golpees la puerta del dormitorio de Zabini, tienes que entretenerlo inventa cualquier cosa, pero tenlo distraído, tu Potter ve por Dumbledor y Snape para la sala de Slytherim, estoy seguro que el imbecil puso centenares de hechizos sobre la puerta para que Hermione no pueda escapar, pero con lo estúpido que es, no ha hechizado la ventana, yo voy a intentar entrar por ahí,

-pero Draky, es en la torre, si te resbalas…

-no me resbalaré además llevaré la escoba con migo,

-pero ponte algo, hace frío,

-no hay tiempo, quién sabe lo que ese demente le está haciendo a Hermione,

Todos salieron a hacer lo designado, Draco pasó por su habitación en busca de su escoba y su varita, luego fue decidido hacia una habitación contigua a la de Zabini, llegó frente a la ventana y se subió a ella para caminar por la cornisa hasta la ventana de la habitación de Zabini, no estaba calzado, eso le aseguraba el no resbalar, pero la escoba le era muy incómoda llevarla así que se deshizo de ella, la varita la colocó en la cintura y ató con fuerza su pantalón pijama, ya estaba listo empezó a deslizarse por la cornisa, el viento era desestabilizador y a pesar que el rubio contaba con un perfecto equilibrio las ráfagas frías hacían congelar su desnudo torso, y lo empujaban hacia abajo,

-no debo caer, se repetía mentalmente, auque le era muy difícil aferrarse,

Sin embargo nadie iba a impedir que él salvara a su castaña, pronto llegó a su destino y lo que vió lo enfureció, Hermione estaba atada, amordazada y tirada en el piso, de pronto vió que ella miraba hacia la ventana, los ojos de la castaña se clavaron en el rubio que parecía flotar en la cornisa,

Draco al ver sus ojos llorosos se desesperó e intentó romper el cristal con un hechizo…

-mierda, no recuerdo ningún hechizo eficaz, pensó, entonces a lo muggle dio un puñetazo al vidrio y lo rompió en mil pedazos,

Zabini que estaba hablando detrás de la puerta con Pansy, apenas si pudo darse vuelta,

-Crusius!! Grito Draco apuntando a Zabini, el moreno se revolcaba en el piso de dolor, Crusius!! Volvió a gritar una y otra vez hasta que comprobó que el moreno se había desmallado, entonces saltó al piso y empezó a desatar a Hermione, la chica lloraba, Draco estaba sangrando en su mano y en todo su torso descubierto ya que el vidrio al romper le había caído encima provocando decenas de cortes, el moreno empezaba a reponerse y Draco no podía mantenerse en pié, así que se recostó en la pared, entonces fue la castaña que tomando la varita de su esposo, empezó a echar hechizos al moreno para inmovilizarlo y atarlo, para luego deshacer los de la puerta…

Todos entraron, Snape y Pansy fueron dónde estaba Draco, Dumbledor dónde Zabini, Harry y Ron con Hermione…

-Pansy dile a Hermione la verdad, dijo con el último aliento Draco,

-¿a Hermione? Preguntó la rubia que no entendía nada,

-sí a ella por favor,

-bueno, Blaise me dijo que le hiciera un favor a Draky y que inventara que habíamos tenido una relación, por que Draky quería darle celos a una novia, también que lo divulgara por todas partes incluso con mis parientes y los de Draky, yo pensé que realmente lo estaba ayudando, dijo la chica apenada,

Hermione se puso a llorar más fuerte y se tomaba el pecho, la puntada en su corazón volvía a aparecer, Draco caminó hacia ella y le dio un beso en la frente,

-ya todo terminó, Zabini está enfermo, dijo el rubio,

-estas muy lastimado, le dijo la castaña tomándole y besándole la mano ensangrentada, en ese momento el rubio se dejó caer, Snape conjuró un hechizo y aparecieron dos camillas, donde ambos fueron llevados a la enfermería…

Había pasado un día, Draco seguía inconciente,

-¿Hermy, así que eres la Sra Malfoy?, preguntaba Luna asombrada,

-sí lo soy, y Draco es el padre de mi bebe, dijo la castaña con las mejillas algo sonrojadas,

-¿y que padre? Dijo Ginny, lo hubieras visto, tan escultural con su torso desnudo, su pelo rubio al viento deslizándose por la cornisa para salvarla a ella, ahhh suspiró Ginny, si es un adonis, un cuerpo perfecto, tan rubio tan lindo, el más lindo de todo Hogwarts, -después de Harry, por supuesto,

-Ginny que cosas dices, le reprochó Hermione,

-que tu marido quita el aliento, le dijo Parvaty que hasta ahora estaba callada,

-me imagino haciendo el amor, dijo Lavender,

-chicas!! Qué cosas dicen, le reprochó la castaña,

-no me vas a decir que al bebe lo hicieron por correo, dijo Ginny

Todas se echaron a reír, más al ver los colores de Hermione, mezcla de celos y vergüenza,

Draco que había oído todo tosió,

-creo que tu amado despertó, dijo Ginny,

-la castaña se levantó de su cama y fue hacia la del rubio,

-¿Draco estas bien? le preguntó dándole un beso en los labios,

El muchacho empezó a abrir los ojos, sonrió, todas las amigas suspiraron,

-él necesita descansar, luego nos vemos, dijo Hermione despidiendo sutilmente al grupo, que se fue no muy contento,

-veo que te has deshecho de tus amigas,

La castaña sonrió,

-¿Hermione, quiero que me cuentes exactamente que te hizo Zabini, mientras te tuvo cautiva?

Capitulo 41

-¿Hermione, quiero que me cuentes exactamente que te hizo Zabini, mientras te tuvo cautiva?

La castaña se puso seria, tenia que pensar muy bien sus dichos, no quería acrecentar el odio entre los dos Slytherim y tampoco quería mentirle a su marido…

-bueno, cuando estábamos en tres escobas y yo escuche a tu padre, me quedé muy mal, y me fui de allí sin escuchar lo que tu me explicaras, tal vez si lo hubiera hecho… -al recordar la situación la castaña empezaba a llorar,-

-no llores vamos, no llores, le decía Draco mientas la besaba tiernamente, ya te dije que no fue tu culpa,

-bueno al salir luego de varias horas de ocultarme, ví a Ron, Harry y a ti que me buscaban pero no me quise dejar ver, Blaise apareció luego y dijo que él me ayudaría sin decirte donde estaba, yo entonces me mostré con él, me trajo a Hogwarts y luego bajo la capa de Harry fuimos hasta su dormitorio,

La cara de Draco se contorsionó al escuchar esa palabra,

-Draco él no me hizo nada, tu piensas que…

-estaba obsesionado contigo…

-pero yo no lo hubiera permitido…

-pudo forzarte…

-no lo hizo…

-él solo decía incoherencias, primero no, hasta escribí una carta para Harry…

-que él te dictó…

-¿cómo lo supiste?

-decía que estabas con alguien que te quería, nadie te quiere más que yo Hermione…

-ahora lo sé,

-que no se te olvide,

-Draco, eso no pasó, hubiera muerto antes,

-te creo, dijo el rubio y la besó, necesito amarte, vamos a nuestro cuarto,

-no, Draco, cuando venga la medimaga…

-ella entenderá, dijo el rubio sonriendo a la castaña, la chica no se pudo negar,

-está bien, vamos, pero no es lo correcto, dijo la castaña,

-tu siempre tan legalista, dijo a las carcajadas Draco.

En el cuarto…

Ambos chicos se comían con la mirada…

Es cierto, pensaba Hermione, mientras admiraba a su marido, es tan lindo, su pelo rubio y largo, parece un angelito, cuando lo ví en aquella ventana mi corazón empezó a latir fuerte y rápido, muy fuerte y muy rápido, es que ahora también está latiendo así, sentirán lo mismo las otras mujeres al verlo, claro tonta si te lo dijeron en la cara, todas están muertas con él, pero él es mío, mío ¿es realmente mío?…

-¿en que estás pensando?, Hermione,

-¿vos realmente me queres?,

-sí, claro, te amo, pero…que pasa, por que la duda?

-es que a vos, no es difícil amarte, sos tan … tan… decía la castaña sonrojada…

-tan que? Preguntaba el rubio un poco risueño al creer saber de que se trataba,

-bueno, es que yo sé que a todas las chicas tú, les gustas, dijo seria,

-pero yo… nadie nunca quiso estar conmigo, excepto Blaise, dijo aún más sonrojada, por que quieres estar conmigo, si no soy, linda, ni sexy, ni…

-por Merlín Hermione, tu eres hermosa, eres dulce, eres buena, eres muy sexy,-le dijo seseando- y eres mía, solo, mía y no te cambiaría por ninguna de esas zorras,

La chica sonrió, él la acostó sobre la cama matrimonial, la besó, siguió besando, la empezó a desnudar de a poco, con mucha habilidad, cuando ya estaba lista, se empezó a desvestir, en un segundo estaba dispuesto, Hermione que hasta el momento permanecía con los ojos cerrados, los fue abriendo de a poco y lo vió a él, desnudo, hermoso, tratando de complacerla, y se sintió feliz, la mujer más feliz del mundo, con su marido y su hijo, entonces se amaron como nunca antes lo habían hecho, los dos amaban y se sentían amados y eso era ser realmente afortunado, los más felices del mundo…

Al otro día…

Despertaron abrazados, fundidos, eran como uno solo…

-Draco despierten… gritaba Snape, golpeando a la puerta,

-qué pasa, dijo Draco, adormilado,

-se trata de tu padre…Lucius…


	8. Chapter 8

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo 42

Despertaron abrazados, fundidos, eran como uno solo…

-Draco despierten… gritaba Snape, golpeando a la puerta,

-qué pasa, dijo Draco, adormilado,

-se trata de tu padre…Lucius…

Draco abrió la puerta de inmediato…

-escucha, tienen que irse, ahora mismo,

-¿irnos a dónde? Preguntó la castaña que se había despertado,

-Dumbledor se los va a decir, lo está decidiendo,

-pero que pasa, y que tiene que ver mi padre,

-mientras empaquen les cuento, -Draco empezó a mover su varita y en pocos segundos toda le pertenencia de ambos estaba lista…

-Zabini amenazó con decirle a tu padre del casamiento de ustedes,

-maldito, traidor, dijo el rubio,

-lo cierto, es que no le dimos crédito a sus dichos ya que lo teníamos bien controlado y le era imposible,

-¿entonces? Preguntó la castaña,

-él tenía todo preparado por si sus planes no le salían, es decir una carta dirigida a lucius enviada por intermedio de una lechuza de su propiedad,

-infeliz, dijo el rubio,

-para cuando nos dimos cuenta era tarde,

Dumbledor entró…

-ya tienen que irse han visto a tu padre cerca de Hogwarts, sabes que si entra mientras estés aquí no puedo negarte, dijo el anciano,

-a dónde vamos, dijo el rubio

-a la madriguera, contestó Dumbledor, tranquilamente,

-¿Qué? Grito el rubio, ¿a la casa del pobretón? Me niego a ir a esa pocilga,

-¡Draco!! No hables así de esa casa, gritó Hermione,

-prefiero ir a la casa de Snape, dijo el rubio,

-es demasiado obvio, le contestó el profesor,

-a la casa de Potter entonces, prefiero el cuartel de la orden antes que la pocilga del pelirrojo, seguía diciendo el rubio,

-Harry ya ofreció su casa, pero no es lo conveniente ya que tu padre tiene un contacto especial contigo Draco, por que eres el hijo, y si te descubre descubriría la orden,

-Molly ha ofrecido su casa de corazón, decía Dumbledor, la madriguera es humilde pero muy segura y la familia Weasley quiere a Hermione como si fuera su hija, ellos los protegerán a los dos,

-pero ya termina el colegio y Hermione está por dar a luz, yo puedo comprar una casa para nosotros, no quiero que mi hijo nazca en ese lugar, -cuando estaba diciendo estas palabras vió como su esposa iba cambiando su expresión de furia a tristeza-,

-es que Draco nunca valorará el amor, siempre preferirá los lujos, por eso todavía no entiendo por que está conmigo, yo soy la madriguera, dijo Hermione a punto de estallar en llanto…

-no es eso, no quise decir eso, no es por que es pobre, es que esa gente, siempre hemos chocado, nunca nos llevamos,

-por eso me das la razón, nosotros tampoco nos llevábamos…

-está bien, voy a la madriguera, dijo el rubio resignado,

-gracias, dijo la castaña que le dedicó una sonrisa a su marido,

-no se arrepentirá Sr Malfoy además cuando nazca su hijo, créame, que va a agradecer tener a alguien tan experimentada como Molly, rió el anciano,

De inmediato partieron hacia la madriguera.

En Hogwarts…

-¿dónde está Draco? Preguntó furioso Lucius,

-el alumno Malfoy ya se ha retirado con excelentes calificaciones "se ha recibido", lo felicito Sr Malfoy, le dijo Dumbledor con cara de ingenuo,

Lucius sabía perfectamente que el viejo no le podía negar a su hijo, no en Hogwarts, por lo que dedujo que realmente se había marchado, entonces serenándose le dijo,

- gracias por sus felicitaciones pero…me ha llegado información que Draco ha contraído matrimonio sin mi consentimiento con una sangre sucia, y que esperan un bastardo,

-su, nieto, dijo el anciano,

-un bastardo hijo de impura nunca será mi nieto, afirmó, no obstante en vista que mi hijo no se encuentra, hágale saber que vuelva a casa, que si hoy no regresa, mañana tendrá noticias mías, adiós, dijo para luego empezar a irse…

Antes de marcharse agregó, -si para mañana a las 8hs no está en casa mandaré una lechuza a Snape, y diciendo esto se fue,

Dumbledor sabía que a pesar de haber escondido a Draco, Lucius era un rival temible a vencer…

En la madriguera,

-hola chicos que suerte que llegaron, dijo Molly saliendo a recibir a los recién llegados,

-hola, dijo Hermione dándole un beso a Molly, también a Arthur, Fred, Geroge, Bill, Percy, que salieron a recibirlos,

Draco dio la mano a todos, su cara era demasiado seria contrastaba con la alegría de la castaña…

-¿Hermione cuanto te falta?, ¡Qué hermosa panza!! Dijo feliz la señora Weasley,

-quince días, dijo la chica,

-Molly por que no le muestras su habitación, deben querer descansar, dijo Arthur,

-sí chicos vengan,- Molly los llevó hasta la recamara que habían preparado muy sencilla con una cama matrimonial,

Ya solos…

-bueno veo que realmente te quieren, hasta una cama matrimonial nos trajeron, bien por ellos, dijo Draco risueño,

-verás que te acostumbrarás, son muy buenas personas, le dijo la castaña,

-lo peor será en cuanto llegue Potty y la comadreja,

-Draco, me prometiste que los ibas a tratar bien,

-dejemos de pelear que quiero estrenar la cama, dijo con vos seductora a la vez que lanzaba hechizos a la puerta y uno silenciador,

-la castaña sonrió, le encantaba que hiciera eso su marido…

Un día después en Hogwarts,

Snape recibió la lechuza de Lucius, tanto él como Dumbledor empalidecieron al leer la nota.

Draco:

Se que te casaste con una impura y tendrás un hijo,

Te propongo un canje, "la vida de tu madre, por la impura y el bastardo",

Si para mañana a esta hora, no tengo lo pedido Narcisa morirá.

Tu padre.

Capitulo 43

Draco:

Se que te casaste con una impura y tendrás un hijo,

Te propongo un canje, "la vida de tu madre, por la impura y el bastardo",

Si para mañana a esta hora, no tengo lo pedido Narcisa morirá.

Tu padre.

-Lucius se volvió loco, gritó un desesperado Snape,

-tenemos que pensar muy bien que hacemos, si le decimos o no a Draco, es una situación desesperante para un mago tan joven, dijo Dumbledor que releía la nota como no pudiendo entender la acción de Lucius,

-Master usted propone no decirle nada a Draco,

-sería lo mejor para él, pero conociendo a su padre, lo primero que exigirá será su presencia, le encantará ver terror en la cara de su hijo,

-maldito hijo… grito el profesor, no hizo más que arruinarle la vida su familia todos estos años,

-ya sabes que todos tendrán su merecido, es la ley mágica…

-sí, pero a veces, tanto con Voldemort como con Lucius, se tarda demasiado, refunfuñó Snape,

-tendrás que ir a la madriguera, lleva el pergamino, solo le dices lo que pasa a Draco, que los demás no se enteren, no quiero preocuparlos, en especial a Hermione, vengan lo más rápido posible yo ya tendré un plan para traer a Narcisa, ya no tendrá que regresar con su marido Draco ya es mayor de edad,

-cree que podrá divorciarse de ese loco,

-mirá Snape creo que eso será lo mejor para ustedes, dijo Dumbledor pícaramente, yo se de tu incondicional amor hacia ella, pero primero antes de hacer planes la tenemos que liberar,

-lo haré auque me cueste la vida,

-lo sé, anda vé a la madriguera que ya se estarán levantando…

En la madriguera…

Era de día el sol empezaba a colarse por la ventana de la habitación de los Sres Malfoy…

Hermione se había despertado primero, cosa rara en los últimos tiempos, ya que de ser una persona muy madrugadora se había convertido en una dormilona y eso se debía al embarazo y al no querer dejar de dormir abrazada a Draco,

La castaña miraba a su marido, el sol hacía que su rubia cabellera se tornara de un dorado intenso que hacía que la chica no pudiera dejar de admirar,

-por Merlín, pensaba que lindo es, cómo pude pasar tanto tiempo sin sus besos, sin sus caricias, sin sus halagos, sin que me hiciera el amor… si todo fuera un sueño y despertara y él ya no me quisiera… no podría seguir viviendo, no sin su amor, sin su mirada aprovatoria, me encanta que me mire y saber que aprueba mis decisiones, me encanta todo él…

-qué esta pensando mi amor? Dijo el chico al despertarse,

-que no podría vivir sin vos, le dijo la castaña acercándose a los labios, provocándolo,

-ummm veo que ud me quiere seducir, dijo el rubio siseando,

-¿tal vez? ¿A ud le parezco seductora?

-yo diría que muy seductora,

-no creo ¿aún con esta panza?,

-no tiene ud una idea cuanto me seduce esa panza,

-la castaña rió, Draco se le lanzó encima, con sumo cuidado, por supuesto, pero no por eso con menos pasión,

El rubio beso cada centímetro del embarazo de su esposa para que delirara de amor, la castaña por su parte le correspondió con mucha habilidad haciendo que su marido explote de placer, ambos se amaban con locura y nada ni nadie los iba a separar.

Golpearon a la puerta,

-quien es, preguntó la castaña,

-soy yo Molly, -al escuchar Draco hizo una mueca de disgusto por que la mujer los había interrumpido- disculpa linda es que tu marido tiene visitas, -esta vez fue la castaña la que hizo muecas riendo-

-ahora baja, Molly se está cambiando…

La señora se fue…

-a quien se le ocurre visitar a estas horas de la mañana, se quejaba el rubio,

-no te quejes, es bueno recibir visitas, decía riendo,

-sí tu búrlate, yo estaba disfrutando y ahora…chillaba el rubio

-tranquilo luego seguimos, le dijo la castaña mas risueña que antes,

-esta bien, es una promesa,

-sí es una promesa…

En la cocina…

-profesor Snape ¿Qué pasa?, preguntó preocupado, nada bueno lo haría ir hasta allí,

-tenemos que hablar es serio,

-buenos días, profesor saludó la castaña que había bajado a desayunar,

-buenos días, Granger, saludó serio Snape,

-nosotros vamos al cuarto a conversar, le dijo Draco a la castaña,

En el cuarto…

-Draco, lamento lo que sucede,

-¿qué pasa? ¿Por Merlín se trata de mi madre?

El profesor asintió con la cabeza y extendió el pergamino,

-hoy recibimos esta nota de Lucius,

Draco la empezó a leer, rabia, impotencia, odio, salieron de sus ojos, hizo un bollo con el papel y lo arrojó a un lado enfurecido,

-tenemos que ir a Hogwarts, Dumbledor tiene un plan, con Potter y Weasley de ayuda,

-Hermione no tiene que enterarse o querrá ir, querrá hacer el cambio yo la conozco,

-estamos de acuerdo por eso no te dije nada delante de ella, sería una locura en su estado,

-¿Merlin, como se puede ser tan maldito?, Draco enfurecido no paraba de dar puñetazos a las paredes,

-tienes que tranquilizarte o ella se enterará, le dijo Snape,

El rubio respiró hondo y trató de obedecer,

-dile a tu esposa, que te llama Dumbledor por un trámite, algo para firmar por la huída de ustedes, o no se, lo que se te ocurra,

En la cocina,

-a qué habrá venido Snape, le preguntaba Molly a la castaña,

-no se me ocurre nada, dijo la chica,

-¿sabes? Me dijo Snape que en un rato llega Ginny, no se por que asunto de papeles algunos alumnos salen antes del colegio,

-ohhh Ginny que alegría, dijo la castaña,

-¿me llamaban? Decía la pelirroja que acababa de aparecerse con Arthur que la había ido a buscar,

-hola nena le dio un beso la madre y luego la castaña,

-Herms cada vez estás más linda y más gorda,

-jajja que cosas dices, ¿sabes que está Snape?,

-sí, me dijo papá que él fue quien le dijo que me buscara, qué suerte, dijo la pelirroja,

-Hermione!!, la llamó Draco que bajaba del cuarto,

-sí,

-tengo que ir a Hogwarts con Snape, no firmé unos papeles y los reclama el ministerio urgente, luego vengo, no te asustes sí tardo a lo mejor hasta tengo que ir al ministerio,

-esta bien, yo me quedo con Ginny, dijo sonriente,

-Sra Weasley, llamó el rubio, le recomiendo a Hermione mientras vuelvo,

-vete tranquilo hijo, yo la cuido, y si algo sé es de partos, dijo Molly y todos rieron…

Dos horas más tarde…

-Ginny voy a descansar un poco, es que el bebe me da sueño, dijo con una risita,

-ve, así cuando llega el bombón de tu marido, estas despierta y relajada le dijo con burla la pelirroja,

-tú no cambias, Ginny…

Cuando la castaña llegó a su cuarto, se empezó a desvestir para ponerse la pijama, al agacharse en busca de las pantuflas, le llamó la atención un bollo de pergamino tirado en un costado, lo recogió y lo leyó,

Una fuerte punzada le dio en el pecho…

-no!! Grito, no le pueden hacer nada a su madre, no por mi culpa…

Capitulo 44

Cuando la castaña llegó a su cuarto, se empezó a desvestir para ponerse la pijama, al agacharse en busca de las pantuflas, le llamó la atención un bollo de pergamino tirado en un costado, lo recogió y lo leyó,

Una fuerte punzada le dio en el pecho…

-no!! Grito, no le pueden hacer nada a su madre, no por mi culpa…

Ginny entró detrás de Hermione,

-¿te pasa algo Herms?,

-no nada, Ginny solo me tropecé,

-qué es ese papel, le dijo astutamente la pelirroja,

-nada son unas cosas que quedé en comprar con Draco y casi me olvido, Ginny no te enojes pero quiero dormir, estoy cansadísima,

-ya entendí te apago la luz y me voy que descanses, dijo la pelirroja y se fue,

Hermione estaba aturdida, -piensa en algo Hermione tienes que pensar en algo, se repetía…

De golpe lo decidió iría a la Mansión Malfoy y se cambiaría por Narcisa, si cuando llegaba Draco ya estaba ella en el lugar de su madre el chico no tendría que decidir nada, tiró un beso a su panza, -perdona hijito pero lamentablemente tu tendrás que venir conmigo, espero que tardes en nacer, mamá te quiere mucho pero no puedo dejar que otros paguen por mí, y menos que menos Draco y su mamá,

La chica sin pensarlo más se desapareció,

En la mansión…

Narcisa estaba en el salón comedor, sobre una pared, atada con los brazos en cruz, se notaba abatida, sin fuerzas, su resistencia a los malos tratos de su marido la había dejado desmallada colgando por los brazos, Lucius a la espera de noticias de su hijo se paseaba por el salón…

-amo, amo, llamó un elfo,

-una mujer apareció en el jardín y está entrando,

-vete, Lito le dijo pateando al elfo,

Lucius se acercó a la ventana y para su felicidad vió venir a la castaña,

-por Merlín si es la impura y el bastardo, gritó

Narcisa se incorporó al escuchar los gritos,

-vete Hermione escapa, grito la mujer con todas sus fuerzas antes de desmayarse,

La castaña al escuchar a la madre de su esposo se desesperó y entro corriendo al salón,

-¡Petrificus totales! Lanzó Lucius a la castaña que se quedó al momento paralizada,

-estúpida sangre sucia, y tú eras quien le ganaba a Draco en los exámenes, -rió-, pensaste atraparme, - seguía riendo dando vueltas alrededor de la chica- seguramente el idiota de mi hijo no sabe que viniste, la heroína-rió más fuerte- al igual que Potter se creen superiores y que todo lo logran, ahora lo tengo todo y tu imbecil date por muerta igual que el bastardo que llevas dentro,

La castaña no pudo más y empezó a llorar, que tonta había sido, como pensó que Lucius cumpliría su palabra, él no iba a liberar a Narcisa las mataría a las dos y con ella a su hijo, y Draco se sentiría culpable…

Lucius de inmediato tomó su mejor lechuza aquella que utilizaba solo en los momentos importantes y que desde la muerte de Voldemort estaba guardada en su jaula, escribió una nota y la mandó.

En la madriguera…

-Hermione ya dormiste mucho, se escuchó a la pelirroja entrar y para su sorpresa descubrir que la castaña había desaparecido…

En Hogwarts…

-Draco iremos tú y yo por el frente Harry y Weasley aparecerán en la parte posterior, seguramente Lucius estará rodeado de los mortios desquiciados que no murieron en la batalla final y ahora lo siguen a él, Dumbledor aparecerá luego ya sabemos el miedo que tu padre le tiene, nosotros nos encargamos de buscar y traer a Narcisa, ellos de distraer a Lucius, ya sabemos que con sólo ver a Potter se obsesiona con matarlo ya que lo culpa de la muerte del innombrable,

-entendí todo pero vamos ya, no hay que perder tiempo,

-le aviso a los demás y partimos, dijo Snape,

Cuando el profesor se marchó Draco ve venir de distintas zonas a dos lechuzas, la segunda la reconoció de inmediato era de Lucius,

-y ahora que quiere el maldito, pensó, pero empezó a leer la primera que para su sorpresa era de Molly Weasley,

Draco,

Lo siento cariño, pero Hermione se marchó sin decirnos a dónde, se acostó y ya no estaba…..

Draco no siguió leyendo solo esperaba a la lechuza de su padre, encuanto llegó tomó la nota:

Draco

Mira lo afortunado que soy, a que no sabes a quien tengo…

Adivinaste a la impura y al bastardo

Vienes solo o las mato, le dices a alguien y las mato,

Te quiere tu padre

Draco quedó estático, no podía esperar a Snape, lo conocía tenía que llegar al instante, la estaría torturando a ella y al bebe, dejó las cartas dónde las encontrara Snape y se desapareció.

En la mansión…

La castaña estaba atada al lado de Narcisa que seguía inconciente, todo era silencio hasta que escuchó la voz de su marido,

-veo que viniste, no te sirvió de nada aparecer en tu cuarto, sabes que todos los elfos me informan de inmediato, dijo Lucius,

-suéltalas, padre, ya me tienes a mí,

-sí, y estoy contento de tenerlos a todos,

-haré lo que me pidas, déjalas ir,

-lo que te pida, ohh sí claro que lo harás, lo que yo quiero es que nunca te hubieras casado con una sangre sucia y tú lo hiciste, así que tendré que remediarlo,

-tu madre se irá esa solo me sirve para extorsionarte a ti, pero tú te quedarás conmigo feliz de estarlo así que no la necesito, escribirás una nota para tu padrino el estúpido de Snape y le dirás que te quedarás conmigo que no te busque, que haga lo que quiera con Narcisa, después de todo ellos eran amantes, rió,

-¿y Hermione?

-¿ahhhh la impura? Acá está,

Con un movimiento de la varita se iluminó el salón y Draco pudo ver a la castaña,

-Hermione, estás bien, suéltala, ordenó el rubio mirando a su padre,

-lo siento, hijo, pero yo no creo en las promesas, y sé que tú no la dejaras, así que tendrá que morir,

-no, sacó la varita y apuntando a Lucius,

-¡Impedimenta! Gritó, Lucius se tambaleó y cayó

-¡Petrificus totales! Volvió a lanzar el mortio esta vez a su hijo quien quedó paralizado,

-Draco no aprendes vez, fue y soltó a Narcisa y le dijo

-dile a Snape que no nos busque, yo me voy de acá con mi hijo, no nos volveremos a ver,

Narcisa se fue…

- Ahora Draco, verás ya te dije que no confío, que ella y el bastardo debe morir pero no seré yo quien los mate, serás vos,

-¿qué estas loco?, decía Draco que ya estaba atado en el lugar de su madre, yo la amo, la amo nunca le haría daño,

Lucius empezó a reír muy fuerte su risa era siniestra, casi tan siniestra como la de Voldemort, si lo harás, y sabes por que, por que yo te lo voy a ordenar…

-yo la amo, seguía gritando, Draco,

-no si no lo recuerdas, que hay si no recuerdas que la amas,

En ese instante Draco entendió todo,-no lo hagas, no lo hagas,

_- Obliviate!_

Un rayo de luz golpeó la cabeza del rubio mientras caía al suelo. Ante sus ojos pasaron imágenes : él y la castaña cautiva, él y la castaña embarazada, él y la castaña discutiendo, él…

Draco se desvaneció, Hermione lloraba sabía cual era su destino, su propio marido iba a matarla a ella y a su hijo, maldito Lucius, lloraba,

El rubio se despertó sin recordar nada,

-veo que te despertaste, Draco, no has hecho tu trabajo, mátala, mata a la sangre sucia,

Draco alzó su varita y mirando a Hermione con cara de odio la apuntó.

Capitulo 45

El rubio se despertó sin recordar nada,

-veo que te despertaste, Draco, no has hecho tu trabajo, mátala, mata a la sangre sucia,

Draco alzó su varita y mirando a Hermione con cara de odio la apuntó.

La castaña al ver los ojos fríos de Draco, cerró los suyos, sabía que él obedecería, entonces prefirió pensar en el Draco de hacía unos minutos atrás, el que había gritado a su padre que la amaba, a ella, él la amaba, lo demás es un sucio manejo de un ser despreciable, si su segura muerte había servido para confirmar el amor que Draco le tenía, bien por morir, bien por haber vivido, después de todo ella no esperaba un amor así, y Merlín se lo había regalado, pero lo que no podía soportar era la muerte de su hijo, el bebe no tenía culpa decidió hacer todo por salvarlo… entonces rogó,

-no lo hagas Draco, no mates a tu hijo, le susurró,

Al mismo tiempo...

-Draco, espera, es una muerte poco dolorosa, esperaré para matarlos a que nazca el bastardo,

-tenemos que desaparecernos ahora, tu te encargas de ella, desátala y que no escape,

-no escapará, dijo el rubio,

En Hogwarts…

-Narcisa!! Gritó Snape al verla aparecer,

-él los tiene, él los tiene, repetía la mujer con el poco aliento que le quedaba,

-lo sabemos, ve a la enfermería, nosotros nos apareceremos en la mansión,

-lo haré iré con madame Pomfrey,

Todos se desaparecieron hacia la mansión…

En la mansión…

Los elfos estabas ocultos sabían que la huída de los Malfoy no era buen presagio, algo malo iba a suceder, todos se escondieron al ver aparecer en los jardines a un grupo de magos,

-por Merlín, si es Harry Potter, dijo el elfo más antiguo del lugar, yo una vez acompañé al señorito a su colegio y lo ví,

-entonces podemos mostrarnos, dijo la elfina,

-sí Lulú, ellos son de fiar, fíjate que también está el Señor Snape y la ama lo apreciaba mucho,

-el elfo salió al encuentro…

-Señor Snape, señorito Harry Potter en que puedo ayudarles,

-Lito, dónde está Lucius, dijo el profesor sorprendido por el recibimiento,

-ohhh el amo, el señorito se fueron, dijo que no volverían por mucho tiempo,

-maldición, dime iba una mujer embarazada,

-sí señor la tenían de prisionera, dijo la elfina,

-cállate Lulú, perdonen ella es joven…

-no…. Ella fue de ayuda, de mucha ayuda,

-dime el señorito Draco también es prisionero no? ¿él está atado?

-no señor, él es el hijo del amo, dijo la elfina él custodiaba a la mujer, solo ella esta atada,

-dónde buscamos ahora, como puede ser que Draco custodiara a su esposa, tal vez una treta, pero Lucius no caería fácilmente,

-elfos, creemos en sus palabras pero es nuestro deber revisar la mansión, dijo Dumbledor que ingresó a la misma y entre todos la revisaron, sin encontrar ningún rastro.

Mientras tanto en una casona abandonada, dónde Voldemort solía esconderse…

-esto es una pocilga, refunfuñaba Lucius, debimos traer a los elfos, seguía diciendo,

-Draco, pon a la huésped en la celda del sótano, átala bien, luego vienes,

El rubio no contestó, mientras llevaba a Hermione de los hombros hacia su destino, mil preguntas pasaban por su mente, por que, no recordaba nada?, ni lo que había hecho ayer, ni la semana pasada?, por que Granger lo llamaba por su nombre', por que le dijo la estupidez que el hijo era suyo?, jamás hubiera tenido nada con ella, nada más que odio, por haberle ganado siempre, por ser una sabelotodo insufrible… y de quien era el bastardo?, seguro de la comadreja, por que Lucius le había ordenado matarla?, por que se desdijo?, por que él no hubiera dudado en hacerlo?, si él no es un asesino, menos de mujeres parturientas…

-Draco puedes desatarme las muñecas me duelen mucho, dijo la castaña al llegar a la celda,

-mira Granger, no me llames por mi nombre, para una sangre sucia como vos siempre voy a ser Malfoy, Sr Malfoy entendiste, -la castaña movió la cabeza afirmativamente- además a mi no me importa si te duele,

-sí que te importo, tu eres mi esposo, dijo la chica,

-Granger no digas estupideces, yo nunca me hubiera fijado en alguien tan… tan… insignificante como vos, tan poca cosa,

-tu no recuerdas por que Lucius te hechizó,

-es mentira, quieres confundirme, quieres escapar, nunca te dejaré escapar ratón de biblioteca,

-aprobado!! Dijo Lucius que estaba escuchando todo, muy bien hijo no te dejaste engañar por esta alimaña, ella intentará todo para que la liberes, pero recuerda que tú eres un Malfoy, y nosotros somos los herederos de Voldemort, dijo yéndose,

-draco se sobresaltó al escuchar a su padre, parecía estarlo probando,

Lucius siempre pensando que él era un inepto, le iba a demostrar que era de fiar, ató con más fuerzas a Hermione, haciéndole sangrar las muñecas,

El rubio se estaba por marchar…

-Draco no te vallas, grito la castaña, el muchacho viró

-ya te dije que me digas Malfoy, ahora que quieres, qué nuevo invento me tienes,

-ayúdame por favor, rogó, el niño va a nacer, creo que rompí bolsa.

Capitulo 46

-Draco no te vallas, grito la castaña, el muchacho viró

-ya te dije que me digas Malfoy, ahora que quieres, qué nuevo invento me tienes,

-ayúdame por favor, rogó, el niño va a nacer, creo que rompí bolsa.

Draco volvió hacia la chica, vió un charco de agua a los pies de ella, -es cierto, rompió bolsa, pensó-, sin decir palabra se acercó, la vió abatida retorciéndose de dolor, -contracciones, pensó-, él no sabía mucho del tema, solo atinó a desatarla y ponerla en el catre que estaba en un costado de la celda,

El rubio la observaba, estaba muy fatigada, casi no podía respirar ensangrentada y con el fuerte dolor de las contracciones…

-Drac..Malfoy, susurró la chica,- el rubio se acercó más, para poder escucharla ya que ella casi no podía hablar-, tengo que decirte algo importante, creo que te libraré de la tarea de eliminarme, es que tengo una falla cardiaca y seguramente no paso el parto, solo necesito que me prometas algo,

-Draco la miró sin decir nada-,

-hay, se quejaba por una nueva contracción, Draco!! Malfoy!! Se rectificó, tienes que prometerme, tienes que prometerme, repetía,

-esta bien, tranquilízate, que quieres que te prometa,

-tienes que prometerme, que no dejarás que el niño muera, no él, ayúdame a que nazca, yo ya te prometí no morirme antes de su nacimiento, y lo estoy cumpliendo, pero necesito que tu lo alejes de Lucius,- hay, se volvía a retorcer-, dáselo a cualquiera, a Ron a tu madre, a Snape, pero que viva,

Draco no decía nada solo la miraba y la estaba desvistiendo para que pudiera parir,

-prométemelo Draco, yo se que cumplirás,

-está bien, lo prometo, dijo el rubio,

Ella al escucharlo se quedó más tranquila, una nueva contracción la sacó de su momentánea paz,

Draco la seguía observando, realmente no se veía bien, no era un invento su enfermedad al decir verdad, la Granger que él conocía, no era mentirosa, en cambio su padre…se miró la mano y vió un anillo y para su asombro la chica tenía uno igual, a lo muggle pensó, él recordaba haber leído que en los casamientos muggles se daban esos anillos, -ella seguía gritando de dolor…- Draco se sacó el anillo y lo que leyó en su interior, lo estremeció " de Hermione para Draco", no había duda la chica estaba diciendo la verdad, -que pudo llevarme a casarme con una impura tan poco atractiva, pensó el chico al volverla a observar-, -ni siquiera es mi tipo, se decía-,

-Draco va a nacer…gritó la chica y con su último esfuerzo dejó ver la cabeza del pequeño,

-lo tengo, Granger, vuelve a pujar,

La castaña lo volvió a hacer y el muchacho mezcla de miedo y asco en su cara sostuvo el bebe ensangrentado,

-córtale el cordón, Draco fue lo último que dijo la castaña antes de desmayarse,

-Draco envolvió en unas mantas que había a la criatura, ayudado por su varita cortó el cordón y limpio el pequeño cuerpo, el bebé lloraba muestra que estaba bien draco entonces lo miró bien,

-Granger es una niña, le dijo, pero la chica no contestó,

-Granger, Granger, -trató de despertarla pero no pudo, -mierda, no estará muerta, se dijo, entonces dejó a la niña, que no dejaba de llorar entre unas cobijas y empezó a revisar a la castaña, su pulso era débil, tenía que llevarla a San Murgo o moriría, Draco observó a la niña era blanca como la nieve y rubia como el sol, él ya no tenía ninguna duda no entendía el por que de ese casamiento, pero que él de alguna manera había intimado con Granger la bebe lo confirmaba,

-veo que ya nació el bastardo, dijo Lucius, en ese momento Hermione reaccionó,

-Draco llévatela, desaparece con ella,

El rubio no se movió,

-Draco me lo prometiste, decía sollozando,

-Draco veo que la impura te ha hecho prometer cosas, demuéstrale que solo obedeces a tu padre,

-sí padre, dijo el rubio,

Hermione lloraba y gritaba que se fuera con la niña

-encima es una mujer, dijo riendo Lucius que terminaba de entrar, Draco mata al bastardo frente a su madre,

El chico no se movió,

-Draco!! Te dije que mates a la niña,

Draco levanto su varita y apuntando al bebé gritó- Avada Kedabra!!

-nooo dijo la castaña que se lanzó sobre su hija cubriéndola con su cuerpo, la chica vió un rayo de luz verde pasar cerca de ellas, entonces levantó la cara y vió como el rayo de luz caía exactamente en medio del pecho de Lucius Malfoy,

Draco se acercó a la castaña que todavía no entendía lo sucedido,

-están bien, preguntó el rubio,

-sí gracias, dijo la chica,

Draco se acercó al cuerpo sin vida de su padre y le cerró los ojos, sin decir más tomó a Hermione quién se había vuelto a desmayar y a la niña y los tres se desaparecieron hacia San Murgo.

En el hospital…

-señor usted es un familiar de la enferma del corazón, que acaba de dar a luz?

-sí yo la traje, dijo el rubio,

-pero es de la familia?

-soy el esposo,

-a disculpe señor?

-Malfoy,

-es que su esposa está muy grave hay que operarla y usted tiene que autorizar,

-autorizar?

-sí, por si su esposa fallece.

Capitulo 47

-es que su esposa está muy grave hay que operarla y usted tiene que autorizar,

-autorizar?

-sí, por si su esposa fallece.

El chico tragó en seco, no quería que ella muriera, era tan valiente, sí siempre le llamó la atención la valentía de Granger, no tardó en recordar como la chica se lanzó sobre su hija para interponerse al pensar que él lanzaba un abada kedabra, sólo alguien muy valiente y ella lo era, no quería que muriera,

-dónde tengo que firmar, dijo el muchacho y firmó,

-su esposa era atendida por quien? Preguntó la medimaga,

-disculpe pero tengo amnesia y no recuerdo pero si me facilitan una lechuza, mandaré a buscar a mi madre, ella podrá darle información,

En Hogwarts…

Todo había sucedido en no más de cuatro horas por lo que tanto Narcisa como Snape y el resto, estaban en Hogwarts,

-mirá hay una lechuza queriendo entrar por la ventana, dijo madame Pomfrey ya que la madre de Draco estaba en la enfermería curándose de los maltratos de Lucius,

Al dejarla ingresar el animal voló hasta Narcisa y le entregó la carta, la mujer palideció al ver que era de su hijo,

Madre

Estoy en San Murgo con Granger,

Necesito que vengas,

No temas, Lucius ya no te molestará

Tu hijo Draco

-Merlín tengo que ir a San Murgo, mejor tú también vienes, le dijo a la medimaga,

-a dónde van? Dijo Snape que llegaba,

-a San Murgo, dijo y le mostró la carta,

-puede ser una trampa, dijo el profesor,

-no, Snape, si Lucius lo hubiera obligado a escribir, Draco lo hubiera mencionado a él como a su padre y si te fijas lo llama Lucius,

-tienes razón, vamos, dijo Snape,

-no voy yo con Pompy, tú avisa a los demás,

-vuelves a tener razón por eso te amo, le dijo Snape,

Ella sonrió y desaparecieron.

En San Murgo…

-Draco, que ocurrió,

-madre, Granger dio a luz, y está muy grave, la está operando,

-permiso, dijo madame Pomfrey y entró a la sale de operaciones,

-hijo!! Qué te pasa, por que llamas a tu esposa por el apellido?

-madre, yo no recuerdo nada sobre Granger, Lucius me lanzo un hechizo para que me olvidara de ella,

-que? Perro, cuando lo vea se acordará de mí, esta vez te lo juro hijo, tú estabas tan feliz con Hermione y el bebe,

-madre, ya no lo veras, le lancé un avada kedabra,

-que? Hijo como hiciste semejante cosa, te juzgará el mundo mágico es una maldición prohibida,

-madre él quería que matara al bebe y a Granger, era Lucius o ellas, y por más que no recuerde nada acerca de Granger, sí recuerdo todo lo que pasamos por culpa de Lucius, después de todo cometió un error gravísimo que le costó la vida, sólo me sacó la memoria de un año atrás, tendría que haber borrado toda nuestra penosa vida junto a él,

-ya hijo tranquilo, y el bebe? Quiero ver a mi nieto,

-nieta, es una niña,

-una niña? Maravilloso, una Hermione chiquita,

-creo que lo único que sacó de su madre es el pelo rizado, el resto soy yo, mi pelo, mis ojos, mi piel,

En eso ven que llega Snape, Potter Weasley,

-dónde está Hermione, preguntó un impaciente Ron,

-comadreja, a Granger la están operando,

-comadreja? Qué ya no recuerdas que vivías en mi casa?

-que??, yo nunca viviría en una pocilga como esa,

-Draco, gritó Narcisa, no digas más hasta que te enteres de todo, es que Lucius le quitó la memoria, el maldito le ordenó matar a Hermione, pero él mató a Lucius, Severus, tienes que ayudarlo le lanzó un avada…es que era ellas o él, mi hijo decidió matar al padre,

-no te preocupes ahora…

En ese momento llega una enfermera con la niña,

-es la bebe, dijo Narcisa tomándola en brazo,

Ron, Harry y Snape fueron a ver a la niña,

-es un angelito, dijo Harry,

-es Hermosa se parece a Herms, dijo Ron,

-es igual a mí, replicó Draco,

-lo exterior, dijo el pelirrojo, estoy seguro que su alma es igual a la de Herms,

Nadie replicó, el rubio se ofuscó, -quien se creía que era el pobretón después de todo ella era su esposa no tenía por que meterse, pensó,

Salió madame Pomfrey, -la operación terminó, ella se está recuperando, las 24 hs siguientes son fundamentales,

-puedo verla, preguntó Ron,

-sí, es bueno que le hablen y le digan cosas lindas, pero primero el esposo, dijo la medimaga,

-está bien por mí no importa que entren ellos,

-Draco!! Dijo Narcisa,

-madre, yo no me acuerdo de ella, no sabría ni de que hablarle,

Ron de inmediato ingresó a la sala,

-hola Herms, dijo Pompy que ya pasó el peligro, tu bebe es hermosa, tenemos que elegirle un nombre, te parece Ely a mi me gusta, bueno después lo elegimos entre todos, sabes que te quiero mucho Herms, eres mi amiga del alma, Pansy también te manda saludos, vamos Herms mejórate pronto, tu niña y yo lo necesitamos, me tengo que ir solo nos dejan entrar un rato, la besó en la frente y se fue,

Luego pasaron Harry, Narcisa y hasta Snape fue a verla, también ingresó Dumbledor que acababa de llegar y tubo que marcharse de inmediato para solucionar el tema de la muerte de Lucius,

Luego de varias horas y mientras estaba Narcisa cuidándola nuevamente Hermione despertó, abrió los ojos y miró a la mujer…

-hola linda, te encuentras bien, tu niña está perfecta,

-sí Narcisa gracias estoy bien, pero ¿Por qué no vino Draco a verme?

Capitulo 48

Luego de varias horas y mientras estaba Narcisa cuidándola nuevamente Hermione despertó, abrió los ojos y miró a la mujer…

-hola linda, te encuentras bien, tu niña está perfecta,

-sí Narcisa gracias estoy bien, pero ¿Por qué no vino Draco a verme?

-bueno linda, él sufrió un hechizo…

-ya sé, yo estaba conciente cuando el padre le lanzó Obliviate, es un poderoso hechizo, yo se que no se acuerda de mí pero venir a verme?...

-sí yo se que debió venir pero tuvo que ir al ministerio por la muerte de Lucius, mintió Narcisa,

-ahh bueno eso es primero, yo puedo esperar dijo la castaña conformándose,

-hablemos de la beba, qué nombre le vas a poner,

-es curioso nunca hablamos del nombre con Draco antes de que nos olvidara, supongo que Draco no querrá ponerse a elegir… así que dile a Ron que Ely me gusta, Eliana Malfoy, suena bien,

-hija lamento tanto lo que hizo Lucius, lo único que me conforma, es saber que el desgraciado ya no lastimará más a nadie, pero mi hijo te ama, de eso no tengo dudas, si lo conquistaste una vez, no me queda dudas que lo harás de nuevo,

-yo no estoy tan segura, siento que volvieron los viejos rencores, y que no puede entender por que se casó con una sangre sucia, dijo la castaña muy triste,

-hija, tu lo lograrás, solo tienes que confiar en tí y también en él, ya te eligió, cuando no pudo matarte, sabes que ese hechizo es irreversible, solo el tiempo dirá si recuerda, pero el futuro es de ustedes, y de tu hija, tú eres una gran luchadora, y por ella tienes que lograrlo,

-lo voy a intentar, sonrió la chica,

-a propósito Pompy me dijo que te vas de alta,

-Merlín a dónde voy a ir, se asustó la castaña,

-bueno era una sorpresa pero te voy a decir, hemos comprado con Snape un departamento para la bebe así que puedes ir a vivir con ella y Draco por supuesto,

-no, Narcisa yo no …

-ya se que no lo dijiste por eso, rió la rubia,

-Hermione se puso colorada, justo entraba Draco,

-Draco, viniste, dijo la chica todavía colorada,

-hola Granger, madre, saludó el chico pero no se acercó a besar a ninguna,

-hola hijo, yo los dejo solos, sé que tienen que hablar, dijo Narcisa y se fue,

Hermione se quedó callada, solo esperaba que el chico no le dijera nada malo, no soportaría un desprecio de él,

-Granger, veo que estás bien, me alegro por eso, sé de nuestra relación lo que me contaron, me parece increíble que hasta tengamos una hija, yo voy a tratar de acoplarme a ustedes…

-Draco, yo se lo difícil que es para vos todo esto, y lo confundido que estás, yo no te exijo nada, solo haz lo que sientas,

-gracias Granger, me dijo la medimaga, que tienes el alta,

-sí, me lo dijo Narcisa, ella dice que tiene un departamento para nosotros, pero yo puedo ir con la niña a la madriguera…

-no, el departamento esta bien, tal vez si te veo seguido pueda acostumbrarme a la idea,

-sí tal vez, dijo apenada,

El chico se dio cuenta que ella estaba triste y cambió de tema, -así que vivimos en la madriguera?,

-sí, dijo ella con una risita, al principio no querías, pero después,

-me convenciste,

-sí, te convencí, pero igualmente fue muy poco tiempo,

-Granger, yo te quería?

-creo que sí, por lo menos me lo dijiste muchas veces, y también se lo dijiste a Lucius, antes que te hechizara,

-que le dije exactamente,

-bueno el te dijo que me ibas a matar, tu le dijiste que estaba loco, que nunca me ibas a lastimar, por que me amabas,

-y? que dijo él?

-que que pasaría si no te acordabas que me amabas? Nosotros en ese momento entendimos su plan, me miraste asustado, sabías que si te quitaba la memoria me matarías, le pediste que no lo haga, que no lo haga pero el te hechizó,

-maldito, me alegro de haberlo matado,

-Draco, uno no se alegra de la muerte,

El chico rió,

-Draco, dijo la castaña, el nombre de la bebe, quieres elegirlo?

-no, Granger, elígelo tú,

-entonces te parece Eliana Malfoy, Ely,

-está perfecto,

-lo eligió Ron, dijo la chica,

-la comadreja?, al rubio no le gustó nada que lo elija el pelirrojo pero no dijo más,

-en ese momento entra la medimaga con la beba llorando,

-acá está su hija, luego de amamantarla se pueden marchar, la señora Malfoy está de alta,

Draco estaba incómodo, no le gustaba esa situación,¿qué tenía que hacerle ahí mientras ella amamantaba a esa niña? Pensó,

-ahora vuelvo Granger, dijo marchándose,

La castaña entendió la situación, va a ser muy difícil que vuelva a quererme, pensó.

Capitulo 49

Draco estaba incómodo, no le gustaba esa situación,¿qué tenía que hacerle ahí mientras ella amamantaba a esa niña? Pensó,

-ahora vuelvo Granger, dijo marchándose,

La castaña entendió la situación, va a ser muy difícil que vuelva a quererme, pensó.

Luego de unas horas….

Draco, Hermione y la beba, llegaron al departamento que Narcisa les había regalado, quedaba ubicado en la mejor zona del pueblo a dos cuadras del ministerio y a diez de San Murgo, el departamento era muy elegante un comedor grande con dos dormitorios en uno había una cama matrimonial y el otro estaba decorado para la bebe, en un rosa pálido y mezcla de colores platiados con verde y dorados con rojo,

-tienes que descansar, le dijo el rubio a la chica,

Hermione se dirigió al dormitorio de la beba, la acostó, la niña era sumamente tranquila entonces la castaña apagó la luz y se dirigió a su recámara, se puso un baby doll, que sabía que a Draco le gustaba y con mucha vergüenza se acostó en la cama, el chico la miró, sabía lo que ella estaba esperando pero no se sentía capaz de poder intimar con ella, ni siquiera se sentía atraído, esto lo traumaba, todos afirmaban que la amaba, pero él no sentía nada, entonces decidió, marcharse…

-Granger, luego vengo, que descanses,

Hermione se puso a llorar, no podía evitarlo, ni siquiera la había mirado y ella se moría por que la abrace, con un solo abraso se conformaba, lo necesitaba tanto se había acostumbrado a dormir pegada a él y en esa cama tan grande…

Llorando se quedó dormida, pasadas unas horas, la niña empezó a llorar, entonces se despertó al mirar la hora se dio cuenta que eran las cuatro de la mañana y el rubio no había regresado, amamantó a su niña y se volvió a acostar entonces lo escuchó llegar, rápidamente se acostó y se hizo la dormida, Draco llegó a oscuras, se cambió en el baño, y a pesar que hacía mucho calor se colocó un pijama cosa que antes no hacía, se acostaba con slip, Hermione estaba en la punta de la cama, el rubio ingresó a la misma muy despacio, y se acostó lo mas lejos que pudo de ella,

-Merlín, que no me olvide y lo abrace dormida, pensaba la castaña

-Merlín, que no se despierte, y que dormido no la confunda con otra, pensaba el rubio, con estos pensamientos ambos se quedaron dormidos,

El mes pasó sin ningún cambio, Draco se iba y cuando volvía si es que volvía ya que algunas noches no regresaba, Hermione fingía dormir y el rubio se acostaba a su lado sin tocarla,

Una mañana en la que Hermione llevaba a Ely a San Murgo para hacer su control con la medimaga, decidió ir esas diez cuadras caminando, quería despejarse había llorado mucho toda la noche ya que Draco hacía dos días que no dormía en la casa y ni siquiera lo veía, había hablado con Ginny el día anterior y la pelirroja le había subido el ánimo, le prometió enseñarle 5 trucos de seducción aparte de cambiarle la vestimenta, decía que vestía como una vieja, que una vez que ella la actualizara Draco no podría dormir a su lado sin tocarle un pelo, ella iba tranquila era temprano y había abrigado bien a la bebe, para poder caminar despacio, iba cantando, a Ely le gustaba que su madre le cantara, era un día perfecto, estaba esperando a la tarde para encontrarse con la pelirroja y tener ese famoso cambio de estilo, pero al dar vuelta una esquina ve salir de una especie de casona disco, a Draco besuqueando a una rubia despampanante vestida de plata y verde, Hermione se paró en seco, Draco la vió, ella atinó a retroceder corriendo, empezó a cruzar la calle cuando un auto le frenó encima,

El conductor bajó de inmediato, Draco que había gritado para advertirle, se quedó estático al ver a la castaña en el suelo con la beba en los brazos,

-estás bien, dijo el muchacho del auto,

-sí, solo quiero ir al Hospital para que vean a la niña, dijo asustada Hermione,

-yo te llevo, dijo el hombre,

Draco empezó a correr hacia Hermione pero la castaña se subió rápidamente al auto, y partió sin darle tiempo al rubio a alcanzarla,

-Mierda, dijo Draco, que estaba mareado por todo el alcohol que había tomado pero lo suficientemente lúcido como para darse cuenta que su mujer y su hija acababan de tener un accidente por su culpa, que pudo haberlas matado, que su esposa lo había pescado in fragante y se acababa de ir con una persona que él reconoció al instante, el conductor del auto era Willy Parson, un chico un año mayor que él, de pelo negro y ojos celestes cielo, el único que le había ganado en cuestiones de mujeres, su eterno rival, los Parson, magos de sangre pura compartían el vecindario con los Malfoy, pero los Parson profesaban la igualdad de sangre en el mundo mágico, es decir al contrario que su padre ellos protegían a los sangres sucias hacía mucho que no se veían ya que se habían marchado cuando Voldemort, reinaba con sus locuras, era evidente que habían regresado y que estaba con Hermione, el rubio sintió ira, se deshizo de su casual acompañante e ingresó en un bar, tenía que tomar mucho café, si quería hablar coherentemente con Hermione…

En el coche…

-a dónde te llevo, preguntó el muchacho,

-déjame en la esquina de arenales y pampa, por favor, dijo la castaña,

-vas a San Murgo, dijo el muchacho, Hermione lo miró extrañada,

-sí yo conozco a San Murgo, dijo el chico, soy Willy Parson, mago ahora trabajo en el ministerio para Harry Potter,

-¿para Harry? Dijo la chica,

-lo conoces? Bueno quien no conoce al famoso Hary Potter?,

-claro soy Hermione Granger, amiga…

-claro, un miembro del trío de oro, contestó el chico, junto con Ron Weasley,

-sí, veo que nos conoces, dijo muy colorada la castaña,

-claro, mi familia tuvo que exiliarse por culpa de Voldemort, es que mi padre defendía…

-a los sangres sucias, dijo la castaña, yo leí sobre tu familia,

-bueno, somos casi parientes, rió el moreno, llegamos, te acompaño quiero ver como están,

-gracias, dijo la chica,

Ambas fueron revisadas al contar del accidente,

-están en perfectas condiciones, pueden irse, dijo la medimaga,

-puedes irte, estamos bien, le dijo Hermione a Willy,

-no, yo te llevo hasta tu casa,

-pero…

-Willy, dime Willy, Hermione,

-está bien, Willy, dijo la castaña, ya has perdido mucho tiempo con nosotras, podemos regresar solas,

-yo nunca pierdo el tiempo cuando estoy acompañada de mujeres tan bellas, dijo el chico, la castaña se ruborizó, a no ser que tengas miedo que tu marido se enoje por llegar con un extraño,

-no tengo marido, dijo automáticamente la chica, en tono sumamente triste recordando a Draco abrazando a esa mujer, es decir, tengo pero no creo que le importe con quien llegue,

-entonces no se dice más, vamos,

El viaje de regreso fue muy ameno, el moreno contaba muchas historias de sus viajes, la castaña sonreía como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía,

Llegaron al departamento cuando al bajar la castaña del auto ve a Draco que viene furioso hacia ella,

-¿Hermione, que haces todavía con Parson?,


	9. Chapter 9

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo 50

Llegaron al departamento cuando al bajar la castaña del auto ve a Draco que viene furioso hacia ella,  
-¿Hermione, que haces todavía con Parson?,

Hermione miró a ambos confundida,  
-bueno Willy… ¿es que ustedes se conocen?, preguntó la chica,  
-claro que lo conozco, es Parson, Willy, siseo el rubio,  
-Hermione no me digas que Malfoy es…  
-mi ex marido, dijo la castaña,  
La bebe empezó a llorar, tenía sueño la chica se despidió para ir a acostarla, al tiempo que Draco decía,  
-¿cómo tu ex marido?, que yo sepa no estamos divorciados,  
La castaña no le contestó, solo se fue,  
-escucha Parson, ella es mi mujer y no quiero verte cerca,  
-Malfoy, no te alteres, yo solo la acompañé al médico ya que tuvo un accidente, que por lo que entiendo tú presenciaste, o tal vez estabas peleando con ella por eso cruzó sin mirar, reflexionó el chico, además no es mi culpa si tú no cumples con tus obligaciones de marido,  
Draco enfureció había entendido que no cumplía con las obligaciones sexuales, cuando en realidad el moreno se refería a que no había acompañado a la castaña al hospital,  
-no, puedo creer que Hermione haya… pero no terminó ya que le dio un puñetazo a lo muggle al moreno,  
Hermione que había bajado, al ver que se estaban peleando, separó a Draco de Willy,  
-vete Willy por favor, dijo la chica apenada,  
-lo haré por ti, le dijo el moreno, pero no veremos, sentenció,  
-cuando gustes, replicó Draco,  
Hermione al ver que Willy se marchaba se fue sin hablar con Draco, el rubio la siguió, pero ella se encerró en el cuarto de Ely,  
-Hermione, sal del cuarto que tenemos que hablar,  
-vete Draco, quiero dormir,  
-no son horas de dormir anda, quiero hablas con tigo, Granger sal, -ordenó-,  
Draco estaba haciendo demasiado ruido, la chica salió,  
-bien que quieres, le dijo la castaña enojada,  
-primero no soy tu ex marido,  
-ah, no entonces por que me traicionas con amantes,  
-eso no tiene nada que ver,  
-por Merlín Draco, tu no me quieres y la verdad dudo que me hayas querido antes, ni siquiera te gusto un poco, me lo demostraste mil veces desde que vivimos juntos, pero hoy lo confirmé, definitivamente esa mujer, sí, es tu tipo,  
-ella es una zorra,  
-pero una bella zorra, dijo sarcásticamente la chica, por que la verdad no la ví mucho pero era linda, como a ti te gustan,  
-por eso, enseguida buscaste reemplazante, qué te dijo que eras hermosa,  
-no, Willy no es un reemplazante, solo es alguien que me ayudó, y no me dijo que era hermosa él no me miente, yo voy a dormir en la habitación de Ely, puedes llegar temprano esta noche que no me encontrarás ocupando tu cuarto,  
El timbre sonó,  
-es Ginny viene a verme a mí, dijo la castaña yendo a abrir la puerta,  
-hola Herms,  
-hola Gin,  
Las chicas se saludaron, Draco saludó a la pelirroja moviendo la cabeza y se fue,

-ummm problemas, estaban peleando,  
-adivinaste ven que te cuento,  
La castaña contó todo lo sucedido,  
-es un maldito, pero te vas a vengar de él y siento que Willy nos ayudará sabes yo lo conozco y el muchacho esta infartante, después de Harry claro, rió la pelirroja, mañana habrá un concurso de belleza para elegir la bruja más bella del ministerio, Willy será el quien presente a las concursantes tu y yo participaremos, Harry, Ron, Draco, Zabini, Dumbledor serán el jurado habrá más de 15 participantes y tú vas a ganar,  
La castaña empezó a reír, -¿Ginny, tu vas a sobornar el concurso?  
-por supuesto que no, tu vas a ganar por que serás la más linda, además tienes cuatro votos asegurados rió la pelirroja,  
-¿cuatro?  
-claro, Harry y Ron te votarán de eso me encargo yo, Draco es tu marido, y Zabini, todos sabemos que él te adora,  
-Ginny dices cada cosa, sí Blaise está en San Murgo,  
-ya no, le pidieron a Snape que se haga responsable de él, es decir que cuide que no haga nada raro y le dieron el alta,  
-me alegro por él, realmente siempre había sido un buen amigo,  
-me olvidé de Dumbledor, todos sabemos que tú eres su bruja preferida, ven, dijo la pelirroja y le empezó a arreglar el pelo a su amiga, luego de hacer varias pruebas de peinados decidieron ir de compras,  
Esa noche Hermione se acostó con su niña, y no quiso saber si el rubio iba o no a dormir, a la otra mañana se vieron en el desayuno,  
-hola, dijo la chica,  
-hola, dijo el muchacho,  
-Hermione, acabo de recibir una lechuza del ministerio que me invitan de jurado en la fiesta que se hace en la noche, en el ministerio, elección de la bruja mas sexy, ¿qué es eso de que vas a participar?

Capitulo 51

-Hermione, acabo de recibir una lechuza del ministerio que me invitan de jurado en la fiesta que se hace en la noche, en el ministerio, elección de la bruja mas sexy, ¿qué es eso de que vas a participar?

-ha!! sí fui invitada a participar,  
-te habrás negado,  
-claro que no, dijo la castaña empezándose a enojar,  
-tú no puedes ir, sentenció el rubio,  
-claro que sí, no hay ningún motivo para que no pueda ir,  
-tú eres madre, volvió a sentenciar,  
-que!! Que tiene eso que ver yo voy a ir, y sin más se fue, dejando solo al rubio,

Hermione llegó al la madriguera, Ginny la acaparó según la pelirroja quedaba poco tiempo para practicar todo lo que la castaña tenía que aprender, sobretodo desfilar y el vestuario que ya se lo habían mandado pero tenían que probárselo para ajustarlo a su medida por medio de magia por supuesto,  
-Ginny tranquila, faltan como seis horas para aparecernos en el ministerio,  
-lo se, Herm, pero quiero que practiques con el vestido el tuyo es divino totalmente dorado, es un sueño y la malla una micro-bikini espectacular roja, bueno mucho el rojo no se ve, rió la pelirroja,  
-Ginny una micro que…  
-tú, solo te la pruebas yo y mi varita le hacemos los ajuste,  
La castaña no se quedó muy convencida, sabía lo desprejuiciada que era Ginny y bueno ella no se iba a dejar influenciar por el rubio, así que si Ginny podía usar una micro… ella también,

A la noche…

Draco llegó temprano sin embargo ya estaban la mayoría del jurado, el rubio se había ido vestido con una camisa blanca un pantalón gris y la capa haciendo juego ya que en la calle hacía mucho frío, muchas de las chicas se dieron vuelta al verlo entrar pero el rubio se dirigió hasta donde estaba su madre con Ely en los brazos,  
-hola hijo,  
-hola madre ¿y Hermione?, Narcisa sonrió por lo bajo al ver que su hijo ya no llamaba a su nuera por el apellido,  
-las participantes se están cambiando,  
-hace mucho que llegaron,  
-hace cómo una hora, ya sabes se prueban la ropa, son todas chicas muy lindas pero me imagino que votarás a tu esposa,  
-sí claro, le decía mientras tomaba a la niña en brazos y le hacía arrumacos,  
-sabes que Ely ya toma biberón,  
-no, no sabía es que peleamos con Hermione, yo no quería que participara,  
-pero…¿por qué hijo?, recuerdo cuando gané el certamen, estaba tan contenta,  
-madre, ¿tú participaste?  
-por supuesto o crees que tu madre es fea,  
-claro que no,  
-Draco si quieres yo me quedo hoy con la niña así ustedes solos pueden arreglarse y dejar de pelear,  
-está bien, luego te digo, toma a la niña yo voy con Zabini,  
El rubio fue con su amigo ya que no recordaba nada de lo sucedido, el moreno aprovecho la situación para seguir su amistad con el rubio como antes,

hola Malfoy,  
-qué tal Zabini,  
-bien me alegra que no recuerdes nada, dijo riendo de costado,  
-pero me han contado,  
-lo siento no puedo evitar, morirme de amor por tu esposa,  
-Zabini, grito el rubio,  
-bueno, era un chiste, pero que quieres me la imagino por la pasarela dedicándome una sonrisa,  
Draco lo miró mal, entonces el chico trato de cambiar de tema, y digo trató por que en realidad siempre terminaba hablando de Hermione,  
-te imaginas si gana, obvio que yo la voy a votar, te acuerdas que hacen una gigantografía de la ganadora en bikini, recuerdo la que teníamos en la sala común de Slytherim, era hermosa, no tanto como Herms, recuerdo las noches que pasábamos encerrados en los baños con la figura haciéndonos….  
-Zabini, si sigues te mato,  
-bueno era un recuerdo, quien iba a imaginar que años más tarde tu esposa iba a estar en una foto tamaño natural con los alumnos de Slytherim,  
-cállate o no respondo, decía Draco a punto de hechizarlo,  
El jurado estaba sentado a lo largo de la pasarela en primera fila, dos magos a los cuales Draco no conocía, Harry, Ron, Dumbledor, Snape, Zabini y Draco, eran ocho votos, si cuatro la votaban ella era la ganadora,  
En eso sale el presentador, -Buenas Noches Brujas y Magos…  
Draco palideció, ese era Willy Parson, qué hacía ahí, había estado todo ese tiempo con la castaña seguramente, el rubio estaba furioso tenía ganas de hechizar a todos los presentes…  
Empezaron a salir las chicas, todas eran muy bonitas, vestidas sugestivamente eran 10 las anotadas y la castaña tenía el nº 7 , Ginny al salir nº6 llevó muchos chiflidos en especial de Harry que estaba de lo más divertido al ver a su chica tan feliz, pero Draco no pensaba igual más cuando al salir la castaña todos los magos presentes, empezaron con una brutal silbatina, es que la chica estaba espectacular, su pelo alborotado como una leona, su vestido dorado al cuerpo, sus impresionantes pechos (que gracias a amamantar a su niña) tenían un tamaño descomunal, y remataba un tajo que dejaba ver más de lo que a cualquier marido normal le hubiera gustado, para colmo el presentador Willy no dejaba de mencionar los atributos de la castaña, y Zabini que victoreaba exageradamente desde su asiento,  
La chica desfiló como los dioses, le dedicó una sonrisa a su beba y a su suegra e ignoró por completo a su marido,  
Lo peor para Draco vino cuando empezaron a desfilar en malla, las otras chicas eran bonitas pero no tenían la figura de la castaña, ya al salir Ginny con su bikini, despertó admiración generalizada, pero todo se desboco, cuando la castaña apareció con su mata de pelo recogido y su micro- muy micro bikini roja, Willy aulló al verla, todos los magos se pusieron de pié, Draco de inmediato le dijo a su madre que se encargara de Ely, dio un salto a la pasarela, la castaña se quedo perpleja no atino a decir nada, Draco con su capa cubrió la desnudez de su esposa la agarró con fuerza y ambos se desaparecieron.

Capitulo 52

Draco de inmediato le dijo a su madre que se encargara de Ely, dio un salto a la pasarela, la castaña se quedo perpleja no atino a decir nada, Draco con su capa cubrió la desnudez de su esposa la agarró con fuerza y ambos se desaparecieron.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo sucedido la castaña empezó a los gritos  
-Draco qué hiciste, era mí desfile,  
-tú desfile, eso no era un desfile era un antro de depravados, también gritaba el rubio,  
-estás loco, estaba todo tan lindo me sentía tan bien, y tú lo arruinaste,  
-tan lindo, por que no te miras la facha que tienes con esa cosa puesta,  
-esa cosa, esa cosa, repetía la castaña, es una malla carísima y hermosa,  
-¿una malla?,  
-sí una micro bikini, dijo ella sacándose la capa,  
-eso es cualquier cosa, con esa porquería puesta, pareces una zorra,  
-pues no lo soy, si lo fuera te hubieras acostado conmigo, gritó de golpe la chica, le salió del alma sin pensar bien lo que decía,  
-entonces ese es tu problema, siseo el rubio, eres como todas lo único que quieres de mí, es tenerme desnudo en tu cama,  
Hermione no podía creer lo que acababa de decirle su marido,  
-eres un maldito, desgraciado, dijo la chica a punto de llorar,  
-vamos no te hagas la ingenua, seguramente, manteníamos relaciones a diario y estás comportándote así por que no soportas la abstinencia sexual,  
-que estás demente tú eras mi marido,  
-y que yo sepa lo sigo siendo, Draco acorraló a la chica contra la pared, Hermione estaba perturbada, casi a punto de llorar, Draco empezó a pasar su lengua por el cuello de la castaña que trataba de resistirse, el rubio besaba sus pechos con posesión, la tomó de la cintura y empezó a jalarla hasta llegar al dormitorio dónde la acostó con sumo cuidado, él seguía lamiendo y besando cada milímetro descubierto del cuerpo de la castaña, el chico adoró esa micro bikini que facilitaba el acceso a las partes mas calientes de su mujer, el muchacho era un maestro en la cama y ella solo se dejó llevar, sus deseos hacia su marido estaban intactos y era imposible pensar en nada que no fuera disfrutar del placer, que le era ofrecido,  
Draco también disfrutó al máximo, tenía una mezcla de sentimientos, pero lo que su cerebro había olvidado, el corazón se lo recordaba intacto, pero él era Draco Malfoy, hombre y daban vuelta en su cerebro los silbidos y aplausos de todos los magos del desfile y su ego pudo más…  
-bueno te encuentras mejor, le dijo a su esposa,  
-sí, gracias, dijo la chica perturbada,  
-bueno, no te puedes quejar, te hice el favor…  
La cara de Hermione se transformó, toneladas de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos como cataratas,  
-no entendiste nada, le dijo hipando, yo no quería sexo le grito en la cara, yo solo quería a mi marido, al Draco que decía quererme, que me cuidaba, que me ayudaba, que me protegía y que dormía abrazado a mí, y sí hacíamos el amor todos los días por que yo creía que me querías, ya vez seguía hipando tu crees que quiero sexo, yo solo busco alguien que me quiera, al decir esto la chica se desapareció,  
Draco quedo impactado, su corazón le volvió a dar una lección que nunca más olvidaría, cuando al ver que ella se desaparecía el rubio grito, NADIE TE QUIERE MAS QUE YO HERMIONE, esa frase la había dicho antes, no había duda.

Capitulo 53

Draco quedo impactado, su corazón le volvió a dar una lección que nunca más olvidaría, cuando al ver que ella se desaparecía el rubio grito, NADIE TE QUIERE MAS QUE YO HERMIONE, esa frase la había dicho antes, no había duda.

Sabía que había echado todo a perder, -mierda por que le dije semejante cosa, de inmediato la frase dicha le revoloteaba en la cabeza "nadie te quiere más que yo Hermione, nadie te quiere más que yo Hermione", repetía mentalmente la frase, yo la quiero, se dijo, por eso estoy tan… tan…tan… celoso, sí, estoy celoso tengo que admitirlo, por eso estoy furioso y dije tantas estupideces, ella se desapareció, y con esa m.i.c.r.o.b.i.k.i.n.i siseó nuevamente furioso, a dónde fue, habrá ido al ministerio, esa idea se le cruzó en la mente y de inmediato se desapareció,  
-madre has visto a Hermione,  
-no Draco, pero si tú te la llevaste hace como una hora,  
-sí, estuvimos juntos pero se volvió a desaparecer es que peleamos, madre, y encima todavía tiene puesta esa m.i.c.r.o.b.i.k.i.n.i  
-bueno hijo es la última moda,  
-madre, ¿el concurso terminó?  
-sí hijo y Hermione fue la ganadora, le dijo Narcisa feliz,  
-no….no.. si a ella me la llevé antes,  
-sí pero todos la votaron, a pesar que la tapaste y te la llevaste, Willy trajo una gigantografía divina, dónde tu esposa esta muy sexy, y por lo tanto como su intención era ganar la decretaron ganadora por unanimidad de votos,  
-maldito Parson, tenía que ser él, pero…¿todos la votaron?,preguntó resignado el rubio,  
-sí hijo hasta esos dos magos que vinieron del extranjero no dejaban de elogiar su figura a pesar de haber parido hace apenas unos meses,  
-madre, tienes que ubicarla, yo fui realmente desagradable con ella,  
-esta bien hijo, está en vestuarios, con Willy,  
-con Parson, madre!! por qué no me dijiste antes, gritó,  
-hijo!! Vas a despertar a Ely,  
El rubio besó la frente de su hija y se fue corriendo,  
En el vestuario…

Draco entró de golpe, y lo que vio no le gustó nada, Hermione estaba recostada en el hombro de Willy, llorando, y el muchacho le acariciaba la cabeza,  
-Hermione, gritó,  
La chica se sobresaltó pero no se separó de Willy,  
-¿qué quieres?,  
-todavía eres mi esposa,  
-es cierto, pero eso tiene arreglo, quiero el divorcio,  
-¿Qué? Gritó el rubio,  
-eso, tú no te acuerdas de mí, y yo ya no quiero estar casada, con alguien como tú, que me desprecia y lo más probable es que nunca se acuerde de mí,  
-pues yo no me pienso divorciar, no lo haré nunca así que lo siento, me tendrás que soportar y suelta a ese idiota que nos vamos a casa,  
-yo no me voy a ningún lado, dijo la castaña,  
-escucha Malfoy ella se queda con migo,  
Intervenir en la discusión fue lo peor que Willy pudo haber hecho,  
Draco apartó de un tirón a Hermione y agarró al chico de la túnica, Hermione nunca lo había visto tan furioso ni siquiera cuando peleaba con Potter en la escuela,  
-Draco, suéltalo, ordenaba la chica,  
-tú, Parson, no te metas en los asuntos míos y de mi mujer, siseo,  
- tú, Hermione vístete, todavía estas con esa porquería puesta, yo me voy con Ely en cinco minutos, dijo el rubio y se fue,  
-maldito, me va a chantajear con la bebe,  
-no lo dejes, no vallas, le dijo Willy,  
-tú no entiendes, es mi hija, dijo la castaña y se cambió lo más rápido que pudo,

-Draco, volviste, le dijo Zabini al verlo,  
-sí pero ya me voy, dijo el rubio,  
-viste Herms ganó el concurso, la foto de Herms esta espectacular,  
-Zabini, no la llames Herms, se llama Hermione, siseo, y rompe esa foto,  
-no!! Estas loco!! se vendieron como 100 ejemplares, dijo el moreno divertido,  
Draco se quedó pensando,  
-quiero ver esa foto, dijo por fin el rubio,  
-ah!! No que te la muestre otro, no quiero que me hechices,  
-no seas idiota Zabini tráemela,  
El moreno fue hasta una oficina y trajo un ejemplar tamaño natural de la castaña sonriendo sugestivamente y con la famosa m.i.c.r.o.b.i.k.i.n.i ,  
La foto la sacó Willy, dijo el moreno acotando información,  
-Parson, de nuevo él, dijo el rubio mirando despechado la foto,

Draco fue hasta donde estaba su madre con Ely,  
-dame a la niña, le dijo  
Narcisa se la dio,  
-y Hermione,  
-creo que ahora viene, pero si está tan entretenida con Parson como para venir, yo me llevo a la niña,  
-pero hijo, tú no la puedes alimentar,  
-claro que sí le daré su biberón,  
-no será necesario, acá estoy dijo la castaña quitándole la niña de los brazos de su padre,  
-a mira tu foto, le dijo el rubio, estarás feliz, durante muchos años tu foto permanecerá en los baños de todos los Slytherim des de 1º hasta 7mo, serás la inspiración de muchos, le espetó,  
Narcisa no podía ocultar su risa, al ver tan furioso a su hijo y Hermione se puso de todos colores al entender el comentario de su marido,  
Sin decir más los tres se desaparecieron.  
-ya estamos, en tú departamento, dijo la castaña, ahora sin terceros, quiero decirte algo  
-dime, dijo el muchacho,  
-va enserio, quiero el divorcio, espetó la castaña.

Capitulo 54

-ya estamos, en tú departamento, dijo la castaña, ahora sin terceros, quiero decirte algo  
-dime, dijo el muchacho,  
-va enserio, quiero el divorcio, espetó la castaña.

-jamás te daré el divorcio, sentenció el rubio,  
-pues no te quedará otra opción, lo pediré ante la ley mágica,  
-tú no puedes hacer eso, dijo Draco tomándose fuertemente la cabeza, una puntada muy fuerte le había hecho tambalear,  
-¿qué te pasa? Preguntó Hermione preocupada,  
-no es nada, solo que no voy a divorciarme, menos ahora que empiezo a recordar,  
-¿cómo que empiezas a recordar?  
-sí, es algo muy vago, y que en cuanto trato de…volvió a tambalearse,  
-tienes que acostarte, afirmó la chica,  
-no te preocupes no te voy a dejar viuda, dijo cínicamente el rubio,  
-ya tenías que decir una burrada, le dijo Hermione alejándose de él,  
Draco entendió que tenía que dejar de pelearla, en realidad no sabía bien por que no se podía contener en atacarla, él siempre había sido muy frío y calculador y pensaba muy bien antes de decir algo…. Pero ahora no dejaba de agredirla y ese definitivamente no era el camino si quería reconquistar a su esposa, más bien ella era muy sentimental y el verlo desvalido la había acercado… definitivamente tenía que ir por ese lado…  
-Hermione, acércate, le dijo con su mano en la cabeza,  
La castaña fue hacia él.  
-escucha, cuando te desapareciste para ir al ministerio, luego de pelear, dijo sonriendo seductoramente, vino a mi cabeza una frase y con ella esa horrible puntada, por eso creo que estoy recordando algo,  
-¿qué frase?, dijo ella todavía enojada  
-nadie te quiere mas que yo, Hermione, dime ¡yo te decía eso?  
La castaña se puso a llorar no podía evitar que de sus ojos cayeran lágrimas,  
-sí, tú me lo dijiste un par de veces, dijo hipando,  
-lo sabía, no llores, no me gusta verte llorar, -el chico la llevó hacia él, y la abrazó con fuerza-, vez por que no me pienso divorciar, por que auque nunca me acuerde, ahora eres mía, y no te voy a soltar,  
-¿pero no me quieres?, solo me has hecho el favor, me lo has dicho y me lo has demostrado,  
-Hermione, nadie te quiere más que yo, a pesar que sé que he cometido muchos errores, lo lamento, no volveré a llegar tarde y tampoco….  
-Draco, para mí no es tan fácil, no me alcanza con que me digas que no lo volverás a hacer, necesito tiempo,  
-que!! Pero Hermione te juro que no….  
-no puedo olvidarme de esa mujer, ni de tu cara al verme, solo me queda la esperanza de que vuelvas a recordar y que todo vuelva a ser como antes,  
-yo voy a recordar, ya empecé es una cuestión de tiempo, dijo el rubio,  
-sí, esa es mi esperanza, pero ahora quiero distancia, tengo pensado mudarme con Ely a la madriguera,  
-no, no hagas eso, dijo el rubio desesperado, yo voy a recordar y se puso a tratar de recordar, la puntada le volvió, la cabeza parecía estallar y él se tambaleó, de inmediato la castaña lo agarró y lo llevó hasta la cama dónde el rubio se recostó…  
-Draco, no tienes que hacer eso,  
-como quieres que no trate de recordar si me estás diciendo que depende de eso para que no me dejes, le dijo muy ofuscado,  
-no, yo solo me voy, para que puedas vivir tranquilo,  
-tú te quieres ir por que ya no te importo y te piensas ir con Parson por eso quieres el divorcio, le espetó,  
-no empieces…  
-está bien, me cayo, pero quédate con migo hoy,  
La chica lo miró, estaba tan lindo recostado con su largo pelo sobre la cara, la miraba y sus ojos grises se llenaron de amor como antes…  
-esta bien, hoy nos quedamos, pero sólo porque no te sientes bien,  
-ven aprovechemos que Ely duerme, dijo picaronamente y le hizo lugar,  
La castaña luego de pensarlo bien, se recostó a su lado, Draco aprovechó y se acopló al cuerpo de ella.  
-nadie te quiere más que yo Hermione, no quiero verte cerca de Parson, le susurró en el oído,  
-yo no estuve nunca con Willy,  
-no me mientas, le seguía susurrando, Parson, te sacó esa nefasta foto que todavía retumba en mis pupilas,  
-todas las chicas se sacaron fotos, dijo justificándose,  
-sí pero la tuya es de tamaño natural y se vendieron más de 100 unidades o sea que en este momento cien tipos te están mirando, por no decir otra cosa, dijo ya molesto,  
-yo no sabía, que iban a hacer una foto grande, dijo con total inocencia,  
-Hermione, la próxima vez hazme caso, sí? Le dijo el rubio,  
-esta bien, pero no te gustó la foto?  
-estabas muy linda, pero la próxima será exclusiva mía,  
La chica se rió, y el muchacho aprovechó para lanzarse sobre su mujer y empezarla a besar,  
-no, no lo hagas, dijo la castaña tratándose de apartar,  
-por que no? Dijo el rubio asombrado,  
-no quiero que me ames por hacerme el favor,  
-esta vez el favor me lo haces vos, Hermione, por favor déjame amarte,  
La chica asintió y se amaron apasionadamente…

Capitulo 55

-no quiero que me ames por hacerme el favor,  
-esta vez el favor me lo haces vos, Hermione, por favor déjame amarte,  
La chica asintió y se amaron apasionadamente…

A la mañana siguiente…

Draco se despertó sobresaltado, había tenido un sueño nefasto, muchos lobos atacaban a Hermione y él no podía llegar a ayudarla, el llanto de la castaña lo perturbó a tal punto que él se despertó llorando,  
-Hermione!! Llamó al ver que ella no estaba a su lado,  
Pero la chica no le contestó, se levantó de inmediato y vio sobre la mesa de luz una nota…

Draco:  
Lo he pensado mucho y no puedo olvidar, lo siento, pero tengo que alejarme hasta que tu memoria vuelva, voy a estar en la madriguera por si quieres visitar a Ely,  
Hermione.

-mierda!! Gritó el rubio, se fue, se fue, tengo que recordar… la cabeza empezó a doler, solo esa frase era lo recordado nunca más pudo recordar nada, estaba desesperado, trataba de acordarse pero todo se volvía nada luego de situarse en el expreso de Hogwarts de 6º año, solo la frase, "nadie te quiere mas que yo Hermione", solo eso,  
-me voy para la madriguera se dijo y de inmediato se desapareció,

En la madriguera…

-Malfoy, que haces acá, le dijo Molly que se asustó por la llegada imprevista del rubio,  
-vine por Hermione, dijo el chico,  
-pero ella llegó hace un rato, y dijo que se quedaría unos días con Ely,  
El rubio pensó un momento,  
-Sra Weasley, me han dicho que antes del hechizo que me echó mi padre, yo vivía aquí con mi esposa,  
-claro, querido los dos vivían en el cuarto de Fred y George, ellos están viviendo en sortilegios Weasley hace tiempo,  
-¿podríamos volver a vivir aquí?  
-claro que sí, ahora los tres con Ely, dijo contenta la mujer, por que no subes es la tercer puerta en el primer piso, acotó,  
-no, mejor llámela, yo trataré de recordar la habitación, es que ella quiere que recuerde y yo he empezado a recordar,  
-eso es muy importante, ese hechizo es muy fuerte, si ni Dumbledor puede debilitarlo,  
Al chico se le vino una imagen a la cabeza, de una habitación chica, muy chica, y de golpe la puntada y tuvo que agarrarse de la pared para no caer,  
-¿que pasa Draco? Dijo Molly asustada al ver como se tambaleaba agarrándose la cabeza,  
El rubio no contestó, realmente no podía, y sin más cayo al suelo inconciente,  
-Hermione, Ginny, Ron, gritaba Molly,  
-¡¡Draco!! Gritó la castaña al bajar con Ginny y encontrarse al rubio tendido en el suelo, ¡¡ qué pasó!!,  
-trataba de acordarse cuando vivieron acá, dijo Molly, me pidió permiso para quedarse y se lo di,  
Molly de inmediato hizo un hechizo levitando al rubio hacia el cuarto que compartía con la castaña,  
-yo voy por madame Pomfrey, tú quédate aca, le dijo a la castaña que lo miraba preocupada sin saber que hacer,  
-fíjate si tiene fiebre, le dijo Ginny al ver que su amiga no reaccionaba,  
La castaña le puso la mano en la frente y comprobó que Draco hervía en fiebre,  
-por Merlín está con mucha temperatura,  
-y tú lo dejaste solo en el departamento, le reprochó la pelirroja,  
-pero él estaba bien, si…. iba a comentar algo pero se detuvo,  
-ya me imagino, hicieron el amor toda la noche y luego lo abandonaste, le dijo la pelirroja,  
-Ginny no fue exactamente así, trataba de justificarse Hermione,  
-la pelirroja tiene razón, dijo Draco abriendo los ojos, a ella no le importo, solo quiere que recuerde sin importarle lo que me pase, dijo el rubio haciendo puchero,  
-eso no es cierto Draco, replicó la chica, sí, me importa lo que te pase,  
-entonces dame un beso porque me siento muy mal, dijo el chico,  
Hermione se acercó y lo besó,  
-yo mejor me voy, dijo, Ginny yéndose,  
-Draco, no quiero que te expongas de esta manera, le retó,  
-me voy a quedar a vivir con ustedes, afirmó el rubio,  
-¿en la madriguera?  
-claro, acá vivíamos antes y me pienso quedar,  
-luego lo discutimos, le dijo la castaña,  
Madame Pomfrey golpeó la puerta y entró a revisar al rubio,

Cuando salió llamó a Hermione,  
-Sra Malfoy, el hechizo que recibió su marido es muy peligroso, sabrá usted que ni Dumbledor puede debilitarlo, él no debe tratar de recordar y por lo que me comentó usted lo incita a hacerlo, la fiebre actual no es buen presagio, le recomiendo tenerle mucha paciencia y cariño, él ya lo hizo una vez cuando usted estaba con un grave problema cardíaco, el cual hemos corregido un poco al operarla, ahora es su turno de demostrarle si lo ama, nada de discusiones, nada de recordar, nada de contradecirlo, nada de dejarlo solo, puede volverse loco y hasta puede morir.

Capitulo 56

Ahora es su turno de demostrarle si lo ama, nada de discusiones, nada de recordar, nada de contradecirlo, nada de dejarlo solo, puede volverse loco y hasta puede morir.

La castaña se quedó perpleja, por supuesto que lo iba a ayudar ella nunca pensó que recordar era perjudicial…  
-es que yo pensé que estaba bien que él recordara, le dijo la castaña,  
-no el hechizo obliviate ataca principalmente al cerebro, en forma súbita y definitiva, es decir no va quitando la memoria parcialmente, ataque en bloque a todos los centros nerviosos, es tan poderosa que el individuo se desmaya, es decir cae sin conocimiento, y al despertar, ya su cerebro se encuentra bloqueado, al tratar de acordarse está haciendo que la parte del cerebro no dañada mande estímulos, o sea ataque, a la parte bloqueada, lo que hace, que al no poder ingresar la información se produzca un rebote, y sea la parte sana la atacada por eso las puntadas y el dolor tan fuerte, es decir al querer recordar ataca a su parte sana del cerebro, al hacerlo tan rápidamente hace que sea peor ya que no esta acostumbrado su cerebro a estar bloqueado, bueno señora Malfoy todo esto es información médica que se la di para que comprenda la gravedad de la situación,  
-lo lamento, yo amo a mi marido y no voy a hacer nada que lo perjudique, dijo apenada Hermione,  
-no me diga a mí que lo ama, dígaselo a él, se nota que el señor Malfoy es muy celoso y está muy inseguro con respecto a usted,  
-lo haré, le diré cuanto lo amo, dijo la chica y despidió a la medimaga que se iba,

En el cuarto…

-¿Draco estás mejor?,  
-no, me duele la cabeza, necesito muchos besos, para que se me pase, y muchos más para que no me vuelva a doler,  
-haa sí, dijo la chica, y quien tendría que besarlo,  
-pues mi esposa, que se fue de mi casa y tuve que venir yo enfermo a buscarla,  
-ahhh, ya veo… pobre de este marido con una esposa tan mala, entonces no la perdona para que empiece a besarlo,  
El rubio saco su varita y hechizó la puerta, -lo siento ya no podrá escapar, además, ya la perdone así que empiece con los besos,  
La castaña se lanzó encima del rubio y lo empezó a besar primero los labios y luego por todos lados, el chico en reprimenda le empezó a hacer cosquillas…  
-no, Draco, ya no, por favor, reía la chica,  
-no te me escaparás, seguía haciéndole cosquillas,  
Ambos jugaban como chicos, el rubio estaba feliz y su esposa también se besaban, se acariciaban y empezaron a desvestirse, no importaban los recuerdos, Draco sintió que auque nunca la hubiera amado antes ya no podría vivir sin su castaña…

En la cena…

Hermione se había encargado de decirles a todos la peligrosidad de la enfermedad del rubio, sobretodo a Ron y a Harry para que no pelearan con él, cosa que ambos amigos siempre hacían,  
Se sentaron a la mesa, Ginny al lado de Harry, luego Ron, al lado de éste la castaña, después Draco, Molly y Arthur, la comida era pacífica hablaron principalmente de quidditch, tema que unió y desunió a los cuatro hombres de la casa, por supuesto hablaron de los partidos internacionales para que no haya discusiones de las casa, ya que tres Gryffindors iban a enojar al Slytherim,  
Lugo decidieron ir a la noche a cenar afuera iban a ir las tres parejas ya que Ron invitaría a Pansy, así dejaban descansar a Molly y que pasara una noche tranquila junto a su esposo, auque la mujer se había ofrecido a cuidar a Ely, que según ella era tan tranquila que ni se sentía nada que ver con Ginny Y Ron y mucho menos los mellizos que vivían dándole guerra,  
Draco y Hermione se fueron a su habitación, como era fin de semana nadie trabajaba, la pareja decidió recostarse un poco, la idea había sido de Draco que le encantaba dormitar abrazado a la castaña,

A la noche….

Los seis estaban preparados para ir de paseo, las tres parejas estaban felices, nadie se hubiera imaginado que ese grupo se llevara tan bien, se aparecieron en un restaurante mágico, dónde habitualmente concurría quienes trabajaban en el ministerio, a Harry y Ginny le encantaba el lugar ya que luego de media noche se podía bailar, la pelirroja moría por la danza y Harry le daba siempre los gustos, al llegar sorpresa se llevaron cuando en una mesa a la entrada estaban Zabini con Luna,  
-hola chicos, dijo Luna emocionada al ver a tantos amigos,  
-hola, como están, dijeron los recién llegados,  
-nosotros hace poquito que vinimos todavía no pedimos así que podemos sentarnos todos juntos, dijo Zabini,  
El resto aceptó y todos se sentaron en una gran mesa, la charla era muy amena….  
-Hermione, estás muy linda, le dijo Zabini a la chica,  
-Zabini, no empieces, bufó el rubio,  
-es la verdad, además yo ahora tengo novia, Luna, que es hermosísima, pero no por eso no voy a decir que tu mujer también lo es, dijo Zabini muy alegre,  
-Blaise, pórtate bien, dijo Luna, yo ya sé que Herms es tu debilidad, pero ya sabes que me puedo enojar…  
-no Luny no te enojes, tu eres más linda que Herms, dijo el moreno, todos largaron una carcajada  
-es que mi Luny, está estudiando para ser medimaga, y nos enamoramos en San Murgo ella era la única que me visitaba, dijo el moreno siseando y con tono de reclamo,  
-tienes razón en estar enojado Blaise, pero ya sabes todo lo que pasamos, dijo la castaña,  
-y tú Pansy, eres una Slytherim, que excusa tienes,  
-yo ni quería verte después de cómo me hiciste quedar con Draco,  
El rubio se sentía molesto, le empezaba a doler la cabeza, y su visión se nublaba era como si viera luces de colores… la castaña lo advirtió y para cortar de tema decidió ir con Ginny al baño…  
Lo peor sucedió cuando un grupo de magos sentados en una mesa reconocieron a Hermione al salir del baño como la ganadora, la chica de la foto gigante que todos tenían en su casa…. Un mago muy apuesto se levantó y fue hacia ella,  
-tú bombón eres la despampanante chica de la foto, que estás tan sexy con esa bikini, eres famosa, dame un beso,  
-me está comprometiendo, dijo la castaña y empezó a irse,  
El mago la tomó del brazo y la besó, y todo los otros magos se levantaron hacia ella, Ginny sacó su varita, pero Draco que había visto todo se levantó y fue lanzando hechizos desde su mesa, atrás de él, Harry, Ron y un furioso Zabini, estaban acompañando al rubio,  
El mago tenía cautiva a la castaña, que peleaba para soltarse, todos los otros magos que eran como diez, fueron a ayudar a su amigo…  
-suelta a mi esposa, maldito, gritó Draco,  
-a nosotros nos gusta mucho, la tenemos en foto todo el tiempo en la oficina y si era tu esposa la hubieras cuidado, le espetó.

Capitulo 57

-suelta a mi esposa, maldito, gritó Draco,  
-a nosotros nos gusta mucho, la tenemos en foto todo el tiempo en la oficina y si era tu esposa la hubieras cuidado, le espetó.

De inmediato Draco se lanzó sobre el mago que tenía a Hermione, sin usar magia ya que el tipo la tenía de escudo y al rubio le dio miedo lastimar de rebote a su esposa, lo agarró del cuello y al hacerlo Hermione se pudo liberar, Draco usó toda su fuerza para lanzarle una trompada a lo muglle con la cual descargó toda la tensión acumulada, la castaña fue hasta donde estaba Draco y lo agarró para alejarlo del revuelo, Harry, Ron, Blaise, Luna, Ginny y Pansy estaban peleando con el resto de los magos, hechizos iban y venían, era una verdadera batalla, el dueño del establecimiento pedía por favor que terminaran de pelear mirando con horror como estaba siendo destrozado el lugar, Draco quiso intervenir para ayudar a Potter que estaba peleando contra dos magos, pero Hermione se lo impidió,  
-vamos Hermione suéltame no puedo permitir que ellos peleen solos,  
-tú ya hiciste tu parte, además no es bueno que luches un Hechizo puede darte en la cabeza y empeorar tu estado,  
-escucha Hermione, yo nunca fui de temer, ni de correrme o alejarme de una lucha, y pase lo que pase no voy a hacerlo ahora, y diciendo esto empezó a pelear con uno de los magos,  
La castaña hizo lo mismo, fue a ayudar a las chicas que realmente lo estaban haciendo perfectamente, Hermione miraba a su esposo y cada hechizo que le rozaba ella se estremecía, por suerte para todos apareció Narcisa con Snape, al verlos el cantinero corrió a pedirle ayuda, el mago sacó su varita y empezó a petrificar a diestra y siniestra, sin embargo Narcisa lo advirtió que estaban también en medio del embrollo Draco, Potter y demás amigos…  
-Draco que ha pasado aquí,  
-es que ellos se propasaron con Hermione todo por culpa de esa maldita foto,  
-no te preocupes por la foto, Dumbledor tuvo una de sus brillantes ideas al crearla, en un tiempo la foto no será problema, todos la tirarán, te lo aseguro,  
-ojala así sea, odio que esos tipos estén obsesionados con mi esposa, qué hubiera pasado si ella estaba sola, son una manga de locos depravados,  
-te entiendo yo estaba igual cuando tu madre salió ganadora del concurso y eso que ella ya estaba comprometida con Lucius,  
Snape llamó a todo el grupo y les dijo que comieran tranquilos y luego se fueran como si nada que él se encargaba de todo, sacó la varita y en dos segundos estaba todo el lugar reparado, los chicos le hicieron caso y se sentaron a comer…  
-que pasa Hermione, por que estas enojada, le decía el rubio mordisqueándole la oreja,  
-es que no me hiciste caso y fuiste a pelear, tu sabes que eso es peligroso,  
-sí, lo se, pero que quieres,  
-quiero que te cuides, que lo hagas por mí y por Ely, quiero que cuando crezca lo haga junto a su padre, que su padre la cuide, la acompañe, y no será posible si te sigues exponiendo,  
-Herms, tu sabes que yo…  
-sí que tú siempre estabas en medio de un lío, lo sé, recuerdo muy bien que cada vez que Harry peleaba tú estabas en el medio, y que siempre eras uno de los peleadores, recuerdo que en todo embrollo Draco Malfoy era el protagonista,  
El rubio se puso a reír, realmente su esposa lo estaba retando,  
-esta bien Herms, prometo no volver a estar en medio de los embrollos, pero que nadie se meta con vos, por que ahí sí no te prometo nada,  
La castaña rió,  
-quiero un beso de reconciliación,  
Hermione le dio un besito ya que en la mesa todos estaban mirando al verlos pelear, -en casa la seguimos, le dijo la chica sensualmente,  
-vallamos para casa, le espetó el rubio,  
-eres incansable le dijo la castaña,  
El rubio se alzó de hombros y rió,  
La cena siguió normal se acoplaron a la mesa Snape y Narcisa, todos estaban muy contentos y muy bien acompañados,  
-dime Luna se porta bien el señor Zabini, preguntó Snape a la chica,  
-oh sí profesor, él es un buen chico, contestó la rubia,  
-y ella es la mujer más dulce que he conocido, le dijo el moreno con amor en la mirada,  
-espero que sepa apreciar lo que vale su compañera, o novia no se que será, dijo el profesor,  
-somos novios, dijo contenta Luna,  
-me alegro por los dos, dijo Narcisa,  
-todos nos alegramos, dijo Ginny, y empezaron a brindar por todas las parejas y por que el amor siga abundando como hasta ese momento…

Al llegar a la madriguera encontraron a Ely ya dormida en su cuarto y los chicos empezaron a amarse como se lo habían prometido, tanto el rubio como la castaña disfrutaban a lo máximo el quererse como lo hacían, los cuerpos de ambos se excitaban con solo el roce del otro y la sensualidad de ambos estaba en su mayor expresión, dando y aceptando todo el placer por ellos regalados…luego de amarse durante la mayoría de la noche se quedaron profundamente dormidos,  
A la mañana siguiente, estaban desayunando, las tres parejas, todas acarameladas dándose besitos, cuando suena el timbre, Hermione por ser la más cercana a la puerta se levanta para abrir…  
-hola Herms, estás hermosa, dice una voz desde el umbral,  
-hola Victor!! Dice asombrada la chica,  
El húngaro entró abrazó a la castaña y sin más le dio un apasionado beso en la boca.


	10. Chapter 10

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo 58

-hola Herms, estás hermosa, dice una voz desde el umbral,  
-hola Victor!! Dice asombrada la chica,  
El húngaro entró abrazó a la castaña y sin más le dio un apasionado beso en la boca.

-suéltala, gritó el rubio,  
La castaña rápidamente se alejó del húngaro,  
-qué pasa, H-e-r-m-i-o-n-e tu eres mi novia, dijo Víctor consternado,  
-¿qué? gritó Draco, ella no puede ser tu novia por que es mi esposa,  
- H-e-r-m-i-o-n-e tú no puedes haberte casado, dime que no es cierto,  
-sí H-e-r-m-i-o-n-e, burló Draco, cuéntale a Vicky que estás casada,  
La castaña se quedó paralizada, la cara del húngaro le partía el corazón, y la de Draco la asustaba, estaba fuera de sí y no era para menos en menos de veinticuatro horas la habían besado dos veces…  
-Víctor, yo sé que nunca terminé con nuestro compromiso, pero eso fue hace muchos años, yo lo di por terminado…  
-tú estabas comprometida con ese idiota, le murmuró Draco al oído,  
La chica no le prestó atención y siguió disculpándose con el húngaro, -lo lamento Victor, yo ni me acordaba de eso…  
-H-e-r-m-i-o-n-e, tú eres la mujer de mi vida, yo he estado todo este tiempo planeando nuestra boda,  
-pero ni siquiera nos escribíamos seguido,  
-¿cómo que no? H-e-r-m-i-o-n-e, yo he recibido muchas castas tuyas,  
La chica se puso colorada, Draco la fulminaba con la mirada y todo el resto de los chicos estaban mudos esperando la contestación de la castaña,  
-H-e-r-m-i-o-n-e, siguió burlando el rubio, tú le has mandado montones de cartas a este s-e-ñ-o-r, siguió levantando la voz el rubio,  
-no, solo fueron siete en cinco años,  
-claro H-e-r-m-i-o-n-e, las suficientes para seguir comprometidos, afirmó el húngaro,  
La chica empezó a ponerse muy nerviosa y a llenarse los ojos de lágrimas,  
-escucha, Vicky, espeto ya muy fuerte el rubio, ella es mi esposa ahora, no interesa si te avisó o no, si entendiste bien, o entendiste mal, además tenemos una hija,  
-pero yo amo a H-e-r-m-i-o-n-e, alegó el muchacho,  
-escucha, gritó ya fuera de sí Draco, ella es mi mujer, ¿ qué parte no entendiste de eso?...  
-lo siento, no quise incomodarlos, siempre te amaré H-e-r-m-i-o-n-e, dijo el chico a punto de llorar,  
-Víctor, yo… dijo la chica conmovida,  
-sí tanto te importa vete con él, dijo Draco más que furioso y se fue,  
-no!! Draco, yo te amo a tí, dijo la chica pero el rubio ya se había ido,  
-lo siento Víctor, lamento toda esta confusión, dijo la castaña y se fue corriendo a buscar al rubio,

Los otros chicos trataron de consolar al húngaro que había quedado destrozado contra la pared sin moverse, le dieron un vaso de agua para que se calmaran y le contaron desde cuando eran pareja Draco y Hermione, cuando al rato regresa la castaña desesperada,  
-se fue, venía gritando Hermione, Draco se fue, y no se dónde, no dejo nota ni nada, no se dónde buscarlo, gritaba desesperada la castaña,  
-ahora a dónde se fue ese idiota, dijo Ron molesto,  
-no le digas idiota, grito la castaña enojada,  
-tenemos que buscarlo, dijo Harry el menos temperamental del grupo,  
-sí, es que él está enfermo, le explicaba Hermione al húngaro que no entendía tanto alboroto por que el rubio se aya ido,

Mientras tanto…

-maldito húngaro, y-o a-m-o a H-e-r-m-i-o-n-e burlaba siseando, y maldiciendo al mismo momento, Draco se había desaparecido hacia la parte baja del pueblo, la que estaba llena de tabernas, mujerzuelas y bandidos, el chico entró en una de las tabernas, empezó a beber wisky de fuego, ya llevaba tomando su décimo vaso, cuando vió en un costado de la taberna le gigantografía de la castaña,  
-cantinero, rompa esa foto, es una traidora, dijo hipando el rubio,  
-estas loco, rubito dijo un borracho de otra mesa, esa minita está re fuerte, para darle duro unas cuantas…  
Draco no lo dejó terminar se levanto y le lanzó un hechizo, miles de hechizos se lanzaron mutuamente hasta que los dos terminaron inconcientes en el piso, el cantinero se ocupó de que los lleven a San Murgo (como lo hacía habitualmente todas las noches con los heridos),

En San Murgo…

-Sr Malfoy ¿se encuentra bien? Dijo la medimaga que había reconocido al rubio apenas lo vió en el hospital,  
-yo… señor que? No me acuerdo nada… ni siquiera como me llamo, espetó el rubio.

Capitulo 59

-Sr Malfoy ¿se encuentra bien? Dijo la medimaga que había reconocido al rubio apenas lo vió en el hospital,  
-yo… señor que? No me acuerdo nada… ni siquiera como me llamo, espetó el rubio.

-tranquilo Sr Malfoy, usted tiene problemas de memoria, pero no se angustie, yo le voy a contar lo necesario, su nombre es Draco Malfoy y usted está felizmente casado su esposa es hermosa y muy buena y además tiene una hija Eliana pero le dicen Ely, lo demás usted se irá acordando de a poco junto a su mujer y su hija, ahora lo dejo, voy a mandarle a su esposa una lechuza para que sepa que está aquí y lo vengan a buscar, los demás golpes ya están curados sólo tiene que descansar,  
-gracias doctora,  
-soy la medimaga Pomfrey, dijo la señora yéndose,

Minutos después…  
Una medimaga muy joven entra al cuarto del rubio,  
-hola Draco, le dice sonriente,  
-hola, la doctora Pomfrey me dijo que mi esposa era hermosa pero nunca creí que tanto,  
La chica sonrió perturbada, siempre había estado enamorada de Draco, pero todos la veían como una nenita, la hermana menor de Fleur, nunca ella, nunca importante y su amor acababa de confundirla con su mujer, y ella no iba a ser quien lo sacara de esa confusión,  
-te encuentras bien, Draco, preguntó la chica,  
-si no fuera por la pérdida de la memoria…perfecto, pero acércate, dame un beso,  
La chica se acercó, y el rubio le zampó un beso, ella se puso colorada,  
-vamos, no me digas que todavía te sonrojas, tenemos una hija, no?  
-sí, claro, dijo la rubia,  
-pero dime tu nombre, es que no me acuerdo, le dijo con cara de puchero,  
-me llamo Gabrielle, dijo apenada,  
-Gabrielle Malfoy le contestó el rubio, vamos a casa, la medimaga me dijo que me vendrías a buscar, es que no me acuerdo de nada, i siquiera donde vivimos,  
La chica se dio cuenta del peligro en que estaba, Hermione lo iría a buscar y todo se terminaría, su sueño de tenerlo, no lo iba a permitir, ya se había jugado, no había arrepentimientos posibles,  
-sí vamos, es que necesitan la pieza y tú ya estas bien,  
El chico se levantó en el acto y ambos se fueron, la rubia conocía muy bien el hospital y lo sacó por la parte de atrás.

Minutos antes…

-Harry, Ron, Ginny, gritaba Hermione, llegó una lechuza de San Murgo, Draco está en el hospital, voy para allá dijo la castaña y se desapareció,

En San Murgo…

-hola madame Pomfrey, dónde está mi marido,  
-tengo que advertirle Sra Malfoy que su esposo perdió toda la memoria, y ahora le advierto que no hay que darle información, eso puede ser fatal, yo ya le dije todo lo que se podía decir, nada más, usted es su mujer Ely es su hija, lo demás tendrá que acordarse de a poco, de a poco, repitió...vamos, está en ésta habitación…  
-Sra Malfoy acá está su esposa,  
Cuando la castaña entró no vió al rubio,  
-¿dónde está?, le preguntó a la medimaga,  
-debe haber ido al baño,  
-Sr Malfoy...Sr Malfoy… ¿enfermera dónde está el señor Malfoy?  
-se fue hace como diez minutos con una muchacha,  
-¿qué, con quien? Preguntó la castaña,  
-no se iban abrazados una jovencita rubia,  
-¿Luna?, dijo la castaña,  
-no, no era ella yo a Luna la conozco, era mucho más joven, lo siento, no sabía que no tenía el alta,  
-sí que tenía el alta, pero tenía que esperar a su esposa,  
-Merlín, dónde estará mi marido, dijo Hermione llorando.

Capitulo 60

-Merlín, dónde estará mi marido, dijo Hermione llorando.

Gabrielle llegó a su departamento acompañada por Draco, la chica estaba feliz, tenía a su amor y nada la haría pensar en las consecuencias…  
-así que acá vivimos, dijo Draco,  
-bueno en realidad, estábamos peleados, es que te pusiste muy celoso por una gigantografía que hicieron de mí en una malla diminuta y te fuiste de casa pero ahora ya nos amigamos ¿no?  
-claro que sí, como pude ser tan tonto de pelearme con mi linda mujercita, dijo el rubio besándola,  
Gabrielle respiró, solo quedaba agrandar la cama y convertir el cuarto de huéspedes en una habitación infantil, en un segundo la rubia tenía todas las coartadas listas,  
-dónde está Ely, dijo el rubio,  
-la tiene Narcisa tu madre, es que la niña la adora y tu mamá la conciente,  
-pero es muy chiquita, ¿no?  
La chica dudo, -sí, tiene tres meses,  
-quiero que la traigas, por más que sea mi madre, tendrás que amamantarla,  
-no, Draco, yo no tenía la leche suficiente Ely toma biberón,  
-esta bien, le darás biberón pero quiero que la traigas,  
-bueno, mañana la traigo, hoy tienes que descansar, además hoy tienes que dedicármelo a mí,  
Al rubio no le gustó el comentario, era su hija, no iba a celarlo de ella, algo no andaba bien, Gabrielle era muy linda, muy buena, pero no parecía una madre, si algo hubiera jurado el rubio si hubiese conocido a la rubia sin saber quien era, hubiera dicho que a esa mujer no le gustaban los chicos, su expresión al hablar de la niña era despreocupada todo lo contrario a una buena madre,  
La rubia se puso su mejor baby doll, y al muchacho se le alborotaron todas las hormonas, sin más se lanzó arriba de chica y empezó a besarla,  
Sus besos eran apasionados, ella se estremecía con solo ser rozada por el muchacho, que a pesar de estar superexitazo sentía un raro escozor al besar a la rubia, no obstante empezó a desvestirla, la chica sonrojada se dejaba quitar una a una las prendas que la cubrían, su cuerpo joven, perfecto era la figura deseada por cualquier hombre y a pesar de las dudas el rubio no era la excepción, pero la chica empezó a tensionarse cuando fue él quien se quitaba la ropa, es que ella recordó su virginidad la cual no era compatible con su papel de madre…  
-no, Draco ahora no,  
-que pasa, yo quiero,  
-sí pero no así, ya sabes que a mí me agrada con velas flores , es decir con preparativos previos,  
-¿Qué? Dijo el rubio que parecía no entender…  
-eso, no así, bueno no te acuerdas pero hoy no,  
Y diciendo esto Gabrielle se desapareció, la chica había aparecido en una calle de tabernas parecida a dónde el rubio se había peleado, estaba dispuesta a perder su virginidad con el primero que se le cruzaba, pero luego se arrepintió, y fue directo para la madriguera, llevarle a Ely le pareció la mejor opción,  
-si voy con la bebe, todo estará bien, pensó,  
La rubia se apareció en los pasillos de la casa Weasley, con suerte daría con la habitación de la niña y podría marcharse con ella, la chica no contaba que Hermione era la madre, y ella nunca se alejaba de su pequeña.  
Gabrielle apuró el paso, encontró a la niña, pero una castaña la observaba desde lejos, tomó a la criatura entre sus brazos, Hermione desde que vió a la menor de las hermanas, estaba segura que ella era la misteriosa rubia que tenía a su marido, hizo un hechizo verbal cuando la rubia se desapareciera ella iría al mismo destino.  
Y eso fue lo que paso, Gabrielle al tomar la niña se desapareció sin saber que Hermione las acompañaba.

Capitulo 61 El final

Y eso fue lo que paso, Gabrielle al tomar la niña se desapareció sin saber que Hermione las acompañaba.

-amor, ya llegué gritó Gabrielle al llegar,  
Draco salió de la habitación, Hermione había aparecido en otra y al escuchar la voz de Draco su corazón empezó a latir a mil,  
El rubio agarró a su bebe y la besó con ternura la rubia feliz de su accionar se acercó al rubio y lo beso,  
-no lo toques, gritó la castaña saliendo de su escondite,  
-tú quien eres, gritó Draco al mismo tiempo Gabrielle apuntaba a la castaña con su varita,  
-soy tu esposa, Hermione, la mamá de Ely, dijo la castaña,  
-mentira no la escuches, yo soy tu esposa ella es una trastornada…  
-tranquila Gabrielle, dijo Draco sacándole la varita, déjala hablar,  
-yo soy tu esposa, decía la castaña casi llorando, ella es Gabrielle la hermana de Fleur, y no se por que te engañó, pero yo soy tu esposa…  
El rubio se acercó a las dos con la bebe en los brazos, puedes amamantarla le preguntó a la castaña, la chica agarró a su hija la empezó a amamantar, Gabrielle desesperada se lanzó al rubio y le sacó la varita apuntando a Hermione le lanzó un hechizo para atarla,  
-basta Gabrielle, basta, le dijo el rubio apelando a la cordura de la chica, ya estás descubierta, yo ya sé que Hermione es mi verdadera esposa, no se que obsesión tengas conmigo, la chica agarró del cuello a Hermione quien tenía a la niña,  
-yo soy tu esposa, gritaba Gabrielle, tú no recuerdas pero soy yo,  
Draco desesperado sin saber que hacer,  
-yo también puedo amamantarla, dijo la rubia,  
El rubio estaba muy confundido al escuchar esa frase, sin darse cuenta su cabeza empezó a dolerle levemente e imágenes empezaron a descender a su cerebro, él y Hermione en la escuela peleando, él y Hermione cuando la secuestraba, la chica cautiva, él rescatándola de los lobos, el casamiento, Lucius hechizándolo, Narcisa teniendo a Ely, el nacimiento de la pequeña…  
-ya basta, ya recuerdo todo, gritó el rubio, y sacando su varita petrificó a Gabrielle, desató a Hermione y la besó intensamente,  
-Draco, estas bien, preguntó la castaña,  
-ya no hay más penas, tú eres mi amor y siempre lo serás, no hay hechizo ni maldición que pueda hacer que yo no te ame,  
Los chicos se besaron apasionadamente, y se desaparecieron hacia la madriguera,  
-Draco están bien preguntó la señora Weasley al verlos aparecerse,  
-sí Molly, Draco recordó todo y no le duele la cabeza,  
La mujer se puso muy feliz y empezó a llamar a todos.  
A los pocos minutos hasta Narcisa y Snape habían llegado, hicieron de inmediato una fiesta donde todos estaban contentos, también llamaron a Zabini que se apareció con Luna,  
Una vez terminada la reunión Draco y Hermione decidieron ir a su departamento claro que a Ely se la llevó Narcisa…

En el departamento….

-te amo Hermione, a pesar de todos los hechizos en el fondo yo nunca me olvidé de vos,  
-yo también te amo y siempre te amaré, auque miles de Gabrielle te lleven, rió la chica,  
-y tú, y Parson, no creas que me olvido de eso, tampoco de la foto me encargaré de destruirlas una por una, vociferó el rubio,  
Ambos empezaron a reír y besándose fueron hasta su cuarto, dónde arrojándose en la cama comenzaron a amarse, tanto amor era el que tenían que esa noche no durmieron solo se dedicaron uno a amar al otro.  
-Draco ¿y si no hubiera descubierto a la rubia llevándose a nuestra hija, tú ahora estarías con ella? Preguntó haciendo puchero la castaña,  
-no mi amor, yo te amo a tí, solamente a tí, por que nadie te va a querer más que yo, Hermione.

FIN

Epílogo

Dos meses más tarde…

-Vamos Draco, llegaremos tarde a la fiesta, le decía una alegre castaña a su marido que la seguía con pocas ganas,  
-Hermione, si voy a acompañarlas a ti y a Ely, quiero que quede claro que es solo por el gran amor que les tengo, yo un Malfoy yendo a una fiesta donde estan convocados todos los magos que han comprado una gigantografía de mi e-s-p-o-s-a con poca ropa, qué digo poca ropa con una micro n-o- s-e q-u-e … que me exaspera, con memoria o sin memoria,  
-pero, Draco amor, ya lo discutimos muchas veces, y yo creí que estaba todo superado,  
-sí, refunfuñaba el rubio, está todo superado hasta que me acuerdo que esos babosos tienen tu foto y…  
La chica lo besó sin dejarlo terminar,  
-Draco, escucha, sabes que Dumbledor nos pidió especialmente que fuéramos, y no querrás hacerle un desprecio, le espetó la castaña,  
-por eso estoy así vestido, dijo el rubio que tenía un hermoso traje negro que le quedaba pintado,  
-bueno vamos, te prometo que volveremos rápido, dijo la chica dándole un beso,  
Hermione estaba hermosamente vestida de color celeste cielo que la hacía ver de manera muy angelical, sin nada de provocación no vaya a ser que el rubio se peleara si alguien le decía algo.

En la fiesta…

Snape, Narcisa, Zabini, Luna, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Pansy, Draco y Hermione estaban sentados en la mesa principal la fiesta era para homenajear a la ganadora del concurso, ya que se cumplían tres meses y en la oportunidad de haberse consagrado ganadora su esposo la había hecho desaparecerse, el banquete era de primera como le gustaba a Dumbledor agasajar a sus invitados y todos los magos presentes debían acudir a la fiesta con la foto de la castaña, ocurrencia del anciano a quien el rubio quería asesinar ni bien tomó asiento en su sitio…  
-recuérdame matar a ese viejo loco, decía Draco muy ofuscado ni bien entraron al salón, más al ver a todos los magos darse vuelta para observar a su esposa,  
-tranquilo Draco, ella es tu esposa, le decía Snape al ver la cara de su protegido,  
-sí hijo, piensa que ellos solo tienen la foto, tu estás con la de carne y huesos, decía risueña Narcisa que ver en esa situación a su inmutable hijo le hacía verdadera gracia,  
-búrlense ustedes, que si se me termina la paciencia, los hechizo a todos,  
Ron, Harry, Zabini se reían a mas no peder, y mientras ellos reían, el rubio acumulaba rencor…  
-vamos Draco vos ya lo sabías, pórtate bien eres peor que Ely, decía risueña también la castaña que disfrutaba al ver los celos de su marido,  
La cena transcurrió entre risas anécdotas y recuerdos del grupo que se encontraba muy a gusto…  
-su a tención a todos los presentes, dijo Dumbledor quien empezaba su habitual discurso,  
-hemos realizado esta fiesta para homenajear a la Señora Hermione Malfoy acá presente,  
Y apareció Willy Parson con un ramo de flores para la castaña,  
Draco ya empezaba a ponerse de pie,  
Todos los presentes aplaudían y gritaban elogios a hermione principalmente halagando su foto…la chica se fue a sentar con el ramo de flores, Draco apenas le sonrió cuando la vió llegar, pero ella hizo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta y seguía saludando con la mano a sus admiradores mientras se sentaba,  
-estarás contenta, le sisero el rubio,  
-sí, gracias, dijo la chica haciéndose la tonta,  
-Ahora exactamente a las doce …seguía anunciando Dumbledor tendremos una sorpresa que espero sea de su agrado, por eso los convoqué con la foto de la ganadora… ustedes saben que esa foto es tradición y yo quiero que la conserven, dijo el anciano,  
-claro que sí, dijo un mago muy entusiasmado,  
-jamás me desprendería de ella, dijo, otro con lujuria,  
-bueno eso está por verse dijo pícaramente Dumbledor,  
Draco empezó a tomar más interés por las palabras del anciano, más que éste empezó con una cuenta regresiva

-faltan 60 segundos para la medianoche del tercer mes,  
40, seg,  
30, seg  
20, seg,  
10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1….  
Todos empezaron a ver como las fotos de la castaña empezaban a tomar un color rojizo… luego amarillento…verdoso… gris…. Hasta que la imagen sexy, angelical, provocadora, hermosa, de Hermione, se iba transformando en la imagen, seria, elegante, altanera y poco sexy de Severus Snape,  
Noooo se escuchó de todos los magos presentes,  
-espero que a pesar del cambio, sigan conservando la foto, dijo Dumbledor sonriente, recordemos que el profesor Snape es un alto directivo del ministerio,  
Draco reía a más no poder al ver que Parson estaba abrasado a la foto del profesor sin saber que hacer con ella, lo mismo le sucedía a los demás que de pasara tener orgullosamente a la castaña no sabían dónde poner el nuevo retrato,  
-tenías toda la razón madre, le dijo Draco entre risas, yo tengo a la de carne y hueso, pero dime ¿que se siente que todos tengan en su poder a tu marido? Reía el rubio,  
Snape estaba anonadado, al verse por todos lados, sabía de la locura del viejo pero esta se las pagaría… dijo riendo él también,

La fiesta fue todo en éxito Draco se quedó más tranquilo al saber que Hermione era solo de él, en cuerpo, alma y gigantografía,  
La castaña no olvidó nunca su concurso, tampoco los celos de su marido, ni la cantidad de fotos tiradas de Snape por las calles muggles, ni del comentario de una señora muggle al ver una de ellas, " será un actor desconocido"…

Ginny se casó con Harry, Ron con Pansy, Zabini con luna, por supuesto Narcisa y Snape vivieron felices y adoptaron a unos niños magos hijos de padres muggles que se habían quedado sin familia por morir en un accidente sus padres, Narcisa era una madre excelente y fue con sus pequeños, todo lo buena madre que no había podido, por culpa de Lucius, ser con Draco.

Tres años después…  
-Ely como todas las mañanas corría a despertar a sus padres saltando en la cama de estos,  
-hola linda, le decía Draco a su hija,  
Y abrazando a su mujer…  
-te amo, Hermione, dijo el rubio como era su costumbre hacerlo,  
-yo te amo, más, dijo la castaña,  
-eso es mentira por que nadie te quiere más que yo Hermione.

FIN


End file.
